Rockman EXE Guardians of the Light Circle
by GuardianNature2012
Summary: Netto and Rockman defeated the Professor, deleted Cache and summer has finally arrived. But what happens when Meiru, Netto's best friend, meets someone who may change her life forever. NettoxMeiru RockmanxRoll & other pairings. This is my first Fanfic so be nice. (This story may contain a little Spanish)
1. An unexpected visitor

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

Opening Song:

BoA – Every Heart

watch?v=TTzXTsTNQxw

(1:27 minutes)

Ending Song:

Kukui - Hikari no Rasenritsu

watch?v=VxcbsYpyP_8

(Full video)

(I don't own any characters of the series RockmanEXE)

**Episode 1: Unexpected Visitor**

"Have a nice summer!"

"Good Bye!"

Friday had finally arrived and everyone excitedly ran towards the exits of the Akihara Academy. Hikari Netto, son of the great scientist Hikari Yuuchirou, just finished another school year. After defeating the Professor, he and the other Net Saviors had the chance to enjoy a relaxing summer. Netto was about to reach the entrance, when a voice called him.

"Wait for me, Netto!" exclaimed a redheaded girl.

It was Sakurai Meiru, Netto's best friend since childhood.

"Meiru-chan!" called out Netto, as he turned around.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Meiru, "Do you have a mission to go to?"

"No, I just can't wait to go home!" replied Netto.

"Not so fast!"

The two looked at the front of the exit door. They knew exactly who it was, Oyama Dekao.

"Netto, I challenge you to a netbattle right now!" shouted out Dekao.

"I guess that I could leave school a little later..." Netto accepted his challenge, while grinning.

"Since I don't want to go home alone...I guess I can watch you two," said Meiru.

"Perfect, now I will show my Meiru-chan how great I am! MUAHAHAHA!" yelled Dekao.

"Plug-in! Rockman EXE! Transmission!"

"Plug-in! Gutsman! Transmission!"

In the cyberworld

Roll and Glyde were standing right at the edge of the field, as they watched Rockman and Gutsman.

"How come Yaito-chan is not here Glyde?" asked Roll, "Is she busy?"

"I'm afraid so" replied Glyde.

During the Netbattle

Rockman and Gutsman were getting ready for a quick netbattle.

"Ready Gutsman?"

"Gutsman is always ready, guts!"

Rockman ran with high speed toward Gutsman and was ready to attack.

"Battle Chip, Machine Gun, Slot in!" Rockman's right arm transformed and hundreds of bullets started to come out.

"AAAAH!" screamed Gutsman as he painfully hit a wall.

"Battle Chip, Bug Bomb, Slot in!" shouted Dekao as he inserted the battle chip into his PET.

Gutsman threw the bomb at Rockman, but he was able to dodge it really easily.

"I'm not done yet Netto!" said Dekao as he showed a fist in front of Netto.

"Bring it on Dekao! I'm not scared of you!" exclaimed Netto, as he took a Custom sword chip and area steal chip from his pocket.

"Battle Chip, Custom sword, Area Steal, Double Slot in!" he inserted the two battle chips into his PET.

Rockman used the Area Steal to increase his speed and attacked Gutsman with the sword. Netto and Rockman won.

"I told you I would win!" shouted out Netto, as he proudly walked towards the entrance with a grin on his face.

"You were amazing Netto!" said Meiru as she wrapped her arms around Netto's shoulders, giving him a hug.

Netto's cheeks were bright red as he whispered with a soft voice "M-Meiru-chan..."

BEEP! BEEP!

A digital version of Roll appeared on Meiru's right shoulder as she said, "Meiru-chan, you have a message from mum"

"From mum?" asked Meiru, as she let go of Netto and took her PET with a nervous look. _Why would mum want to talk to me? I'm only about 10 minutes late..._

A woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared on the screen of Meiru's PET. "Meiru-chan c-can y-you come home a little e-early?" asked Sakurai Magari (I really hate the idea not having a name for Meiru's mum and dad, so I might come up with names for them)

"Sure mum, but are you okay? You look pale!" said Meiru as she stared at her mother with worried eyes.

"I'm fine dear," replied her mum with a sweet smile.

"Okay then, I'll be right there" Meiru put her PET away and turned her face to look at Netto and Dekao.

"Gomen, I have to go now," announced Meiru with a disappointed smile.

"That's all right Meiru-chan, besides I'm also going go now" Netto gave her an encouraging smile and they walked towards the entrance together.

"I can't come, I have work to do, sorry Meiru-chan," complained Dekao to himself, as he walked towards the opposite direction of where the two best friends were going.

Netto and Meiru took their normal road home, while Rockman and Roll were talking inside Netto's PET.

"It has surely been a while ever since we talked, ne?" commented Roll, as she crossed her elbows, with a cheerful look in her eyes.

"I guess so," replied Rockman, while he stared at the digital ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Roll, whom one had a cheerful face, but it turned into a worried face.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm a bit worried about what is going to happen next." murmured Rockman. Roll could see his worry in his eyes. He had been through so much throughout these years. She stared at his face; _I wish I could help him. But what can I do?_

At that moment, Roll wrapped her arms around Rockman's right arm and she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it, besides you are not alone".

Rockman blushed a little and gave her sweet smile "Arigatou, Roll-chan".

Roll's cheeks became red, like cherries, but not because of comment, which she found absolutely adorable, but because of how close they were. As if an electric shock had just hit her, she immediately put her arms behind her back.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman stared at Roll with curious eyes, "What-"

"HERE WE ARE" announced Netto as he picked up his PET, "Time to go Roll, we will see each other again tomorrow!"

"Sayonara Rockman!" exclaimed Roll, with a cheerful smile, once again.

"Sayonara," replied Rockman with a calmer tone. _Why did she let go of my arm? Did I say something wrong?_

"See you tomorrow, Netto!" Meiru-chan waved at Netto as she entered the house.

Netto replied with a hum and he also opened the door and went inside.

"I'm home!" murmured Meiru with a huge smile on her face. What she got, however, was not exactly a loving smile from her mother.

"Meiru-chan..." Magari looked at her sweet daughter. She wore a dark blue sweater, black jeans and dark purple, high-heeled boots. Her face was paler than usually and her eyes were filled with tears.

Meiru stared at her mother, something was definitely wrong. She walked nearer to the kitchen and her eyes moved from her mother to the table. There was something different about it. The kitchen looked way brighter than usually, the television was far more expensive than the one that she had seen in the morning, before leaving to school. Her house, her mother, even the environment felt different. That is when she saw the table. There were three shiny bowls, with miso soup in them. There was only one thing that Meiru could come up with. Her dad, Sakurai Haruhi, had just won a prize at work and was coming to celebrate. That is when she heard a squeaky noise. Someone was entering the house.

"Mom, what is going on?" asked Meiru, but didn't get an answer; her mum just stared at the door as it completely opened. Meiru watched as the door slowly opened as well.

Someone was standing there. It was not Meiru's dad, because he would have already started to laugh, because of her incredibly shocked face. It was girl. She was a head taller than Meiru. She had soft, brown hair and deep green eyes. The unknown girl wore a long turquoise dress (till her knees), with diamonds near the collar, a leathered jacked, colour beige, dark blue jeans and beige boots, with flat heels.

The girl walked towards Meiru, looking deeply into her eyes, and softly greeted her "Konichi wa, Meiru-chan"


	2. Lost Sister

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

Opening Song:

BoA – Every Heart

watch?v=TTzXTsTNQxw

(1:27 minutes)

Ending Song:

Kukui - Hikari no Rasenritsu

watch?v=VxcbsYpyP_8

(Full video)

**Episode 2: Lost Sister**

"Konichi wa, Meiru-chan" greeted the green-eyed girl. Meiru could not speak back, for her mind was in a deep ocean of thoughts, mixing waters that could not calm down at that point.

"D-Dear, could you please go to your room?" Magari was finding it hard to talk as well. She looked at the browned haired girl gave her a soft smile.

"Okay..." That is the only word that the girl said, before she quietly went upstairs.

The room was filled with silence now. Meiru simply gazed at her mother's eyes, as Magari was able to speak, "Don't worry Meiru-chan, you will understand soon enough, now go to your room, dinner is almost ready".

_Meiru's room_

Meiru slowly walks towards her room, making sure that she doesn't disturb the girl, who seemed to be right next to her bedroom. _That's strange...I had never seen that room before..._

She closed the door and threw herself onto her soft bed. Meiru stared at the ceiling, until someone called her "Meiru-chan..."

Meiru took her PET and looked at her navi and best friend. "Roll... do you know who that girl is?"

"I've never seen her before, I wonder if she is the reason of why mum was crying..." Roll was curious too. That girl certainly seemed different from others, but why was something that neither of them could put into words.

"I have so many questions, like who is that girl, why did she come here and why did mum call her 'dear', I'm the only one she calls 'dear', only **me**!" Meiru was starting to get very annoyed. There were too many questions and not a single answer.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Meiru-chan, you have a message!" announced Roll. Digital screens appeared right in front of Roll, as she opened it.

"Who is it from?" asked Meiru. After getting so frustrated about that girl, she certainly needed to change topic. She waited for an answer, but then noticed something on Roll's face, she was grinning. It could only mean one thing; Netto had just sent her an email.

"I think that you know already!" Roll loved it when it came to noticing that both of them had crushes on their best friends.

Meiru knew exactly who it was already, so she squeaked with excitement "I know that it's from Netto, so just open it!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll open it", the blond-haired navi sweatdropped at that comment.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Meiru was really excited and her cheeks were bright red. It had been a long time that she had gotten a message from Netto; after all, he had been really occupied with being a Net Savior and all of that.

Roll read the message out loud, "It says..."

_Dear Meiru-chan,_

_Meet me tomorrow at 12:00pm at the Akihara Park. All crossfusion members are going to be there too. _

_Netto_

"Isn't that great, we are finally going help them out!"exclaimed Roll, as she started to jump up and down, but suddenly stopped, "Oh no"

"What is it?" It wasn't normal for Roll to not be excited. If she ever got a chance to see Rockman, she would usually run in circles for hours, because of how excited she was.

Roll looked at her operator with terrified eyes, "If all crossfusion members are coming, that must mean that..."

"Are you saying that...", Meiru knew what Roll was talking about.

"JASMINE AND MEDI ARE COMING TOO!"

Roll was furious, her eyes were almost in flames "Medi is so annoying, she always wants to take Rockman away for herself, I mean seriously, I have know him for ages!

"Well we have to proof ourselves to Netto and Rockman!" shouted Meiru as a volcano appeared behind her and exploded as she lifted her fist to the air, "Jasmine is going to pay for taking **my **Netto away from me!"

"I'm going to send an email back to those two!" Roll typed the email as quickly as she could and sent it.

"Let's show them who is the best, ne Roll?" asked Meiru.

"RIGHT!" exclaimed Roll with a proud smile on her face.

"Meiru-chan! Dinner is ready!" announced Magari from the kitchen, as she completed the dessert, which was what she had been working on during the past 30 minutes.

"Haaaaai!" shouted Meiru back, as she went downstairs. That is when she suddenly stopped. She had completely forgotten about the green-eyed girl. Meiru was surprised of what she was seeing, her mother was already enjoying her miso soup, next to her was a bowl, filled with just made miso soup and at the other end of the table was an empty bowl. The girl was not there.

Meiru walked towards her spot and started to devour the delicious soup. She was about to ask her mum about the girl and all the questions that she had in mind, but her mum began to put all the plates away, into the washing machine. Once Meiru was done, she gave her mum a goodnight kiss and went to her bedroom. She took her PET out and squeezed it a little bit. Her mother was not going to tell her any thing; the only person who could tell was she, the girl who appeared in her life, for no reason.

All of a sudden, a tired feeling started to slowly enter Meiru's eyes; it had been a very long day. "Roll, I feel tired, is it okay if go to sleep a little earlier than usual?" Meiru needed some rest; besides tomorrow was certainly going to be a long day.

"Anything for my best friend!" said Roll in a very friendly way. She lay on her pink, circled bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber, after she whispered "Good Night, Meiru-chan"

"Arigatou, Roll" Meiru changed into her pajamas. She wore a light orange shirt with long sleeves and light pink shorts. The tiredness inside her forced her to almost fall onto her bed and right when her head landed on her pillow, she fell asleep.

The door of her room suddenly opened and someone entered. Meiru's mind had turned into a pool of thoughts and questions, because of her. It was the green-eyed girl. She closed the door, while making sure that the sound of it would not wake the sleeping Meiru up. The girl reached Meiru's bed with incredible speed, it almost seemed as if a human had just used an Area Steal Battle Chip, without a dimensional area.

"It is time for you to awaken... my little sister" murmured the brown-haired girl. She took a white feather and dropped it onto Meiru's forehead. The feather entered her head and it disappeared.

The girl sat on the edge of Meiru's bed and stroked her red hair, while singing...

"_Perdona si no puedo ser sincera,_

_si no en mis sueños, te lo confieso, _

_mil pensamientos giran en mi mente,_

_corto circuito me causarán. _

_Ahora mismo quisiera verte, me hace llorar esa luz de luna. _

_La luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber que debo hacer. _

_Un...caleidoscopio es mi corazón _

_Luz...de luna guía mi amor _

_Estrellas mil de la constelación, _

_contando a uno y me pregunto por el destino de mi amor,_

_bello romance creo en ti. _

_Sé que el milagro se hará, _

_es el milagro del amor."_

_Flora: Meiru has a sister! _

_Emmie: How come you are shocked?_

_Flora: I just got excited; because that means that I am going to come out soon!_

_Emmie: Well, if you want to find out what is going to happen next!_

_Flora & Emmie: __**Coming soon... Jealousy strikes once again! **_


	3. Jealousy strikes once again!

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

Opening Song:

BoA – Every Heart

watch?v=TTzXTsTNQxw

(1:27 minutes)

Ending Song:

Kukui - Hikari no Rasenritsu

watch?v=VxcbsYpyP_8

(Full video)

(I don't own RockmanEXE and I'm going to try and upload 1-2 chapters per week)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 3: Jealousy strikes once again!**

"_18...19...20! Ready or not, here I come!" _

_A golden sun..._

"_Onee-chan?"_

_Deep blue skies..._

"_Where are you, Onee-chan?"_

_But... I still can't see you..._

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

_It's so dark...I'm lonely...but I don't want to be alone..._

"_ONEE-CHAAAAAN!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Meiru's eyes snapped open. Her face was pale, like a ghost. Her entire body was shaking, while tears went down her cheeks, with no stopping.

"Meiru-chan... are you all right?" asked Roll, with a tired face. Meiru had never screamed that loudly, after having a nightmare.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm okay..." Meiru didn't want Roll to worry. She looked at her clock, '4:07am'. It was very early and it felt as if she had not slept at all, but she didn't want to go to bed. There were a few hours left before she had to go to the Akihara Park, to meet Netto and the others.

Meiru got up and gave Roll a weak smile, "Roll, h-how about you g-go back to bed? It's too early..."

"Nah... I'm just going to stay awake" Meiru was not the only one who had not slept well. Roll seemed to have had a heavy dream too, however what none of them knew was that both of them had the same dream.

Meiru went downstairs to the living room, her mum had to go to work at 3 o'clock in the morning, because of an urgent meeting, while her father traveled over the world, he was a businessman after all. She left Roll on her desk, she put on the television and made sure that it was not that loud.

Roll felt heavy, but got up and raised her hand. A screen appeared and on that screen was pictures, which showed memories and special moments that she could not forget. One of those pictures showed her and Rockman, it was during the date between Netto and Meiru (Axess episode 42), as she had covered his hand with her own and secretly to a picture of the moment. She brought the screen towards her and embraced it.

_A golden sun..._

_Deep blue skies..._

_But... I still can't see you..._

_It's so dark...I'm lonely...but I don't want to be alone..._

Roll's eyes opened wide, she remembered a part of her dream, _the golden sun_, that reminded her of the pictures that showed all of her friends, together, celebrating the moment in which Dr. Regal had been defeated, _deep blue skies...blue...deep blue, _that colour was him, the net navi that had somehow locked her heart that way no one but him could go near it, Rockman.

The feeling of not seeing him, the feeling of being lonely and the feeling of being covered by a blanket of pure darkness.

She let go of the picture and decided to stop thinking about that dream, for now. That is when she decided to go out, even though it was still very early, she didn't feel like staying in her PET.

* * *

_Internet City_

Roll left a message that way Meiru would not get worried about her and left to Internet City. There seemed to be far more navis than usually. That was when she saw a crowd of navis right in front the mall._ The prices came down all of a sudden? Now that is bizarre..._

The blonde-haired navi walked towards the crowd, but couldn't see anything. She then saw a navi really closed to her and she asked her what was going on.

"Sakurai Flora and her navi arrived at this shop a few hours ago and now all the prices have down to almost 0 zennys because of them!" the navi was excited, just like the feeling that the crowd reflected.

"Who is she?" questioned Roll

"You don't know who she is? Flora is the famous 14-year old Pop singer and her navi, Emmie, is very well known too!" the navi seemed to know a lot about them.

"Eh?" Roll was little curious about those two, but then, she noticed that the crowd of people had doubled.

The doors of the mall opened and the Net Police arrived to clear the entrance, "Stand back, there is nothing to see, now go home before anyone gets hurt".

All the navis were desperately trying to go back, because everyone started to push the others in their way, even though there was not much space.

They were panicking and you could tell that they were because of racket that they were causing, "Run for you lives!" "It's the Net Police!" or even "But I want to see Emmie!" could be heard from there.

The coast was finally clear, but Roll was still near a group of rushing navis and one of them pushed her. She was not expecting this, well the crowd was almost gone, and once it happened, she slipped and fell right on her face, "OOOOOWWW!"

"Gomenasai!" the navi that had pushed her kept on running, instead of helping her out, which didn't make Roll really happy.

"Mou, why am I the one who always falls, gets hurt, or is always near danger!" whined Roll, she drifted her body weight from her knees, onto her feet. _That's it, the next someone wants me to go shopping because of a low price call, __**count me out!**_

Roll returned to her home page and transferred herself into the real world, "Ohayou, Meiru-chan!"

"Ohayou!" greeted Meiru back, even though her face was not very readable because of her tired eyes. The red-haired girl, however, was very shocked after hearing about Roll's little adventure.

"... and after that, a random navi pushed me and then I came back" Roll didn't mention that the crowd was there to see two people, well at least on of them. _Sakurai...she has the same last name as Meiru, but I'm not going to tell her, not just yet..._

* * *

_At 12:00pm in the Akihara Park_

Meiru had finally arrived at the Akihara Park, where all the crossfusion members, besides Netto, were waiting. Netto was never early in anything, so he not being there yet was not a surprise.

"Why is he taking so long!" complained Raika, he was not in the mood for waiting. He wanted to start and not in 5 minutes, not in 2 hours, **now.**

"He is coming, besides he **is **the one who called us here..." Pride was trying to calm him down and this is one of the things that she likes to do the most, when in to comes to Raika.

Netto had finally arrived after 15 minutes of the planned time.

"NETTO!" Jasmine called out his name as she tackled him on the ground.

"J-Jasmine!" said Netto, with a pain in the tone of his voice.

Meiru was not very happy about that, because once she saw Netto on the ground, she grabbed him by the arm and helped him to stand up, "Are you okay, Netto?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Netto and he thanked her with smile. He turned to face the team.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, after this 'experiment', do you want to hang out or something?" asked Jasmine, who was seriously hyper about holding Netto's arm, because she didn't let him go, not even after tackling him just now.

"Hey! We came here to train, not to think about going out and if Netto would ever want to hang out with someone... it would be me!" Meiru didn't like competition and even though her rage was nowhere near like her navi's jealousy problems, she still had to show Jasmine who was the boss here.

"Oh really? Well then how about this, since we are going to netbattle today, the one who wins the most times gets to go on a date with Netto!

"I'm going to win, trust me Jasmine!" exclaimed Meiru.

"I'd like to watch you, tomato head!" Jasmine was already insulting Meiru, which did not improve the anger between them.

Netto came between them and tried to calm down, "Jasmine, Meiru-chan, calm down..."

The two girls turned around, that way their backs would face each other and no eye contact would have to be made between them.

"Well then Netto... you called us for a netbattle?" asked Charlie, with a cool look, like always.

"Papa wanted us to help him out with testing a new style of netbattling, so I thought that all of you would have wanted to come," Everyone got very excited after hearing Netto's announcement.

"That's right, so who would like to go first?" Hikari-hakase wanted to try this experiment for a while now, but he also wanted it to go well.

"How about-" he didn't get to finish, he was interrupted.

"I challenge you to a netbattle, Netto!" Enzan immediately pointed at Netto, when it came to netbattles, these two could almost strangle each other with no stopping.

Hikari-hakase knew that if those two would battle, now it would take hours for one of them to win and ages for them to stop complaining about who won.

He had a better idea, "How about a boy-girl netbattle?" he did want to enjoy the show and there was no way that he was going to get it with a boy-boy/ girl-girl battle.

"Netto, I want you to battle... Meiru-chan," Netto could tell his dad was grinning, which made him sweatdrop and laugh nervously.

"Papa, I'm not going to fight Meiru-chan!" shouted Netto, even though he knew that it would only be a net battle, it still felt wrong to fight against his best friend.

His dad, however, ignored his complains and asked Meiru with a friendly smile, "Meiru-chan, Netto, I want both of you to get ready, the dimensional area will be activated in a few minutes"

"O-Okay" Meiru didn't have a good feeling about this either; the idea of fighting Netto was something that she had never imagined that would happen. Even though she had made a bet with Jasmine, she still didn't want to fight Netto, she would fight anyone, even Enzan, as long as she wouldn't have to fight Netto.

* * *

_The Netbattle_

Both of them were standing on the edges of the Akihara Park, opposite from each other.

"Mejin, the dimensional area!" commanded Hikari-hakase.

"Roger!" Mejin pressed a few keys and the dimensional area covered the entire park. _The first phase of the experiment had gone smoothly, now to see if phase two..._

Netto took out his powerful chip and inserted it into his PET, while Meiru followed the same steps. Netto and Rockman called out in unison "CROSSFUSION!"

"CROSSFUSION!" shouted Meiru and Roll at the same time. Both operators were standing on the same place, only in their crossfused form.

Netto's arm transformed into Rockman's powerful blaster as he lifted his right arm into the air and yelled "Rock Buster!"

Purple lasers shot out, towards Meiru, but she dodged them. _I know that you won't hurt me, but we are going to have to finish this at some point!_

Meiru's speed increased with an Area Steal and she began to swing her sharp antennas at Netto, "Roll Whip!"

"Battle Chip, Shot Gun!" a blue blaster replaced Netto's blaster and he tried to signal Meiru that he was going to shoot and she immediately jumped back by doing a double back-flip.

"Here I go!" exclaimed Netto, he pointed his blaster and made sure that it wouldn't hit Meiru. It worked and Meiru was all right.

She sprinted toward one of the walls of the park and shouted out "Battle Chip, Earthquake!" hundreds of heavy viruses kept on falling from the sky, of course, Netto was able to easily dodge them.

"Netto-kun, Meiru-chan, we want both of you to use a sword chip!" ordered Mejin, even though this was certainly a new style of netbattling, none of them were really attacking each other. They needed to break that imaginary barrier between each other.

"What!" Netto was panicking, fighting with swords was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Meiru was nervous too and her breathing was becoming heavy. She was getting tired by the minute and needed to finish this, but using a sword was a type of battle chip that she never used.

She jumped down from the wall and ran towards Netto, "Battle Chip, Aqua Sword!" Her right arm transformed into a sword and she prayed that she would not mess up.

She swung her sword and Netto dodged it. He raised his arm and yelled "Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword!"

Meiru swung her Aqua Sword and made sure that it hit Netto's sword. Both of them kept on pushing each other's sword's back, but nothing else.

"Gomen, Meiru-chan, I just can't fight you..." murmured Netto, only she could hear him, but she was a little confused, it was hard for her as well, but he took it so seriously. It was as if they had to kill each other, or something. _Netto... we never get to see each other, only at school, and now that we have the chance to be together, you simply... stop trying to have a little fun... because of my safety... it makes me feel so... so..._

_It's so dark..._

Meiru's eyes became wide and her heartbeat became faster. The dream, the feelings that had left her terrified...

_I'm lonely..._

Her breathing was heavy and her strength had left her entire body, the urge to fight was gone...

_but I don't want to be alone..._

Her vision was becoming blurry and she couldn't stand anymore. Meiru stumbled slightly forward and was about to fall onto the ground, but Netto was able to catch her just in time. Everyone came running towards the two, while Mejin deactivated the dimensional area. Both Netto and Meiru's crossfusion forms disappeared and Hikari-hakase ran as quickly as he could to see what had happened.

He looked around for any injuries, but nothing, Meiru was not injured.

"Meiru-chan! Meiru-chan! What's wrong? Answer me!" Netto was sweating, his nerves were coming back and at a hundred percent. He gazed at her chocolate-brown eyes, which seemed to slowly disappear.

Netto watched with despair, as Meiru was no longer conscious. At that moment, his nerves could no longer calm down and they exploded inside of him. Tears were filling his eyes and simply would not stop. Netto grabbed Meiru's shoulders and embraced her, squeezing her, while calling her name.

"MEIRU-CHAAAAAN!"

* * *

_**Flora: Could someone **__**PLEASE**__** tell me why I'm not there yet?**_

_**Emmie: You don't have any patience now do you?**_

_**Flora: They only said my name but I want to do something! I'm dying of boredom here!**_

_**Emmie: Well I have a feeling that waiting is no longer going to be necessary!**_

_**Flora: What do you mean?**_

_**Emmie: You are going to have to find out in the coming episode!**_

_**Flora: Aw another week of waiting...**_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... Forgotten Memories**_


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

Opening Song:

BoA – Every Heart

watch?v=TTzXTsTNQxw

(1:27 minutes)

Ending Song:

Kukui - Hikari no Rasenritsu

watch?v=VxcbsYpyP_8

(Full video)

(I don't own any characters of the series RockmanEXE)

* * *

**Episode 4: Forgotten Memories (Before Opening Song)**

_Previously..._

_Sakurai...she has the same last name as Meiru, but I'm not going to tell her, not just yet..._

"_Netto, I want you to battle... Meiru-chan,"_

_Now that we have the chance to be together, you simply... stop trying to have a little fun... because of my safety... it makes me feel so... so..._

"_Meiru-chan! Meiru-chan! What's wrong? Answer me!"_

"_MEIRU-CHAAAAAN!"_

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

* * *

_Akihara Hospital..._

"Meiru-chan..." Netto was sitting in the waiting hall, together with his father, Enzan and Meiru's parents. It had been a few hours after the netbattle was over, a netbattle that had left Meiru in the hospital.

Yuuchirou, Netto's father, lifted himself from his seat and walked towards his only son. He sat down and rested his right arm on Netto's left shoulder, "Don't worry my son, Meiru-chan is going to be alright, so please stop blaming yourself".

"How can you say that when you know that it's my fault?" Netto's voice was mixed with frustration, worry and anger all at the same time, "She got hurt and it's my-"

Netto did not get to complete his sentence, for he had been interrupted, "Even if you did hurt her, blaming yourself is not going to solve anything!" Enzan was starting to get irritated about Netto's way of thinking. He was acting as if anything that would happen to that girl, or anybody, would be his fault. "You didn't even attack and when you did, you purposely made sure that she would dodge it!"

It did make sense. Meiru had fainted, but not because of a severe attack. She had simply lost consciousness for no reason. Her strength was as high as it could be possible, therefore she should have been able to continue fighting.

Magari heavily sobbed, while her husband, Haruhi, comforted her by continuously telling her that everything was going to be all right.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked towards Hikari-hakase and spoke, "Hello, I am Akemi Sayuri" She bowed, while presenting her name, "I will be taking you to see the girl, please follow me"

Dr. Akemi guided Netto and the others to a room with a light purple door as an entrance. Before opening the door, however, she turned around and faced Netto's father, "I'm sorry, but not all of you can come in"

"Meiru's parents and Netto can come in first", answered Hikari-hakase. He looked at his son with a gentle smile; he knew that Netto had to see his best friend.

Netto smiled back and entered the room, right after Magari and Haruhi had passed through the light purple door. The room's walls were light blue, while the floor and furniture was heaven white. His eyes stared at the white bed, where the red-haired girl rested, with blankets covering her from her neck to the tips of her toes.

Meiru's parents walked closer to their daughter, while Netto kept on standing there. His entire body was not obeying her and his voice froze in a mist of silver snow. He could simply watch as the Sakurai family cried, felt hopeless and sickly worried.

"My sweet little girl", quietly whispered, as tears began to fall from her eyes once again. It was painful to see a loved one in this situation. Her health was perfectly fine and she had not broken any bones, or had experienced an infection.

Haruhi's heart was suffering, just as much as his wife. Meiru had lived a life pretty much without him. Ever since she had been born, his travels and trips seemed to become longer and longer. She still waited for his return and every time he would come back home, his loving daughter would welcome him with her arms wide open and a beautiful smile on her face. He had come back home, to where his family was supposed to be and even though Meiru was there, it was as if she was not there at all.

Sayuri guided the two heartbroken parents towards the exit, while Netto had still not made a single move. The room was empty and there were the two. Netto stepped forward and took Meiru's hand. He could feel the softness and the warmth all over him, as he lifted it towards his forehead and covered it with both hands, as his tears wetted her delicate hand. _Meiru-chan... what have I done?_

* * *

_At Sci-Labs_

Hikari Yuuchirou had returned to Sci-Labs, together with Enzan, and continued analysing and scanning Meiru's navi, Roll. Inside Sci-Labs' computer were Rockman, Blues, Searchman, Tomahawkman and Medi. They were standing right in front of Roll, who was surrounded by two spinning digital rings.

Mejin turned to directly look at the doctor's face, "Hikari-hakase, I have been doing the most advanced analysis possible, but I still have found no viruses, nor any damage in her system."

Hikari-hakase stared at the floating navi, who was still unconscious, even though her systems showed that she was in perfect conditions. _I don't understand! Her programs are working as well as they can and she is still in an unconscious state..._

_In Sci-Labs Network_

Rockman gazed at Roll's face, hoping that any sign of motion would occur, nothing. She was in the same position as he had found her hours ago.

"Exactly why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dingo right now?" asked Medi. She had been hoping to have an alone moment with Rockman, but he was putting any attention to her.

"He said that he didn't need any help, besides I really wanted to know what was going on", replied Tomahawkman back.

He looked behind Medi and asked Searchman and Blues with a curious look, "And why are you two here?"

"Raika-sama wanted me to inform any news", replied Searchman.

"I follow Enzan-sama wherever he goes", answered Blues.

"Eh?" Tomahawkman was not surprised by their answers. They seemed very similar to each other.

Blues stared at Rockman. He knew that Rockman was worried about Roll, but he had not moved from his spot ever since Roll was sent to Sci-Labs. _Roll... what happened to you? You were perfectly fine a few hours ago... I want to know... I want to help you..._

"Are you alright, Rockman?" Blues was a little worried about Rockman, because if anything would happen and his help would be needed, the fear of Roll's safety would certainly become a distraction to him.

"I'm fine", that is all he said.

Blues did not expect anything else, well Rockman's heart was suffering, "Rockman, do you like Roll?

"I-I guess...I mean, NO! Of course not! No way!" Rockman's head moved from left to right, Blues had hit a nerve and hard. His cheeks were an intense red, as he stared at the ground, trying to hide his face.

Blues chuckled; it was funny how Rockman took things so seriously. He meant that question as a joke, but it ended up turning into enjoyable entertainment.

"I'M SOOO BORED!" whined Medi, she could no longer hold the irritated feeling of waiting for hours, just to see whether Roll would awaken, or not. She skipped towards Rockman and sat right next to him.

"Come on Rockman! Let's do something, Roll is going to be all right so let's get out of here!"

"You can go, I'm staying", replied Rockman.

"Aw come on! We can go and... umm... I don't know let's just go!"

"I'm staying"

"Just for an hour"

"I'm staying"

Medi's patience was reaching her limit. She stood up, grabbed Rockman by the arm and pulled as hard as she could, nothing. Rockman was too strong for her, so moving him from his spot was going to be a problem.

Medi stared at him with annoyance in her eyes and turned around, that way her back would face Rockman, "Hmph, you are so annoying!"

"HUH?"

Thousands of sakura petals were falling from the cyber sky, as if it was raining, but instead of rain, there were soft, pink petals, almost dancing down to the digital ground. The wind blew and the petals followed.

"What now?" asked Tomahawkman, while lifted his arms to cover his face.

"A virus!" exclaimed Searchman.

"No, someone is doing this!" explained Blues.

At that moment a flash of light appeared. Enormous wings lifted themselves to the skies, as the bright light kept on shining. The blowing force was coming from the wings and as they kept on flapping, anyone in its path reached the ground and laid there, while trying to stay away from the unknown white wings.

Rockman raised his head, hoping to get a better view and watched in horror as the powerful wings wrapped themselves and disappeared, taking Roll with them. The storm of petals was gone, while all systems returned to a normal state.

The blue-haired navi stood on his knees, for the emerald-eyed navi was taken away from him and he couldn't do anything to protect her. _No... why Roll... I was standing there... I could have taken her place... but it had to be her..._

He raised his head, looking at the aurora looking sky, while screaming her name. His call for her could have been heard all over the Net and her name was repeated, like an echo, endlessly spreading around the entire world.

Searchman and Tomahawkman rapidly took hold of Rockman's arms. They pulled him up and Blues told Medi to tell Enzan that he was taking Rockman to his PET. If Rockman was not stopped, he was going to end up mental, which would be strange for Rockman, for his personality is very calm. Medi answered with a hum and transferred herself into the real world, in a digital form.

Rockman did not stop shouting Roll's name during this whole time. Tomahawkman lifted his right arm and hit Rockman on the head, while shouting, "Rockman you have to stop, now!"

"We will find Roll, but she isn't going coming back unless you stop this nonsense!" Searchman's voice was serious, loud and a little irritated. Blues sprinted towards them and helped them out with Rockman.

The three navis took hold of the blue-haired navi and teleported themselves to Netto's PET.

* * *

_In an unknown place... _

Meiru laid on a blanket of pure, colourful flowers. The sky was clear and below the hills were thousands of buildings. The sound of cars, the laughing of children and the beautiful singing of birds could be heard below the hill of flowers. Meiru's eyes slowly opened. _Where am I? What is this place?_

She looked down and found herself in her crossfusion form. At that moment she heard a voice coming from behind her, "It has been a long time, Meiru-chan"

Meiru turned around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakurai Flora, your sister" It was the brown-haired girl, the one that she had met at home.

"M-My sister?" Meiru had never been told that she had a sister. She did not understand what was going on.

"That's right, and Roll is my sister!" it was another voice, however this one was from a navi. Her eyes were lime green and her face was as pale as snow. Her design was very similar to Roll's. The only difference was that instead of her outfit being pink and black, it was turquoise, pink and black. Her hair was in two ponytails, with two rings to hold them. The navi's hair was a soft ginger and it reached her knees. Her boots looked like snow boots and a raindrop shape was at the side. Her gloves were from her shoulders and around the top part of both her arms and wrists were two rings. Her icon was just like Roll's, except that a line separated the colours (If you the 'peace' symbol upside down, then you will see what I mean).

"My name is Emmie!" exclaimed the red-haired navi.

"You are my sister!" Roll was very confused too, besides it was unusual for a navi to have a sister.

"You will understand what we are talking about in just a moment!" announced Flora with a cheerful smile. She lifted her hand towards her face and she began to blow, as if she was blowing dust from her hand, but instead of dust, there were petals.

"I can't see anything!" shouted Roll, as she covered her face.

"Neither can I!" The storm of petals was strong. At that moment the two girls disappeared and so did Meiru and Roll's view. They were floating and under them was a school and in front of it was a girl. She had long red and chocolate-brown eyes. She was holding onto a golden locket. It had a diamond in the shape of a heart and silvers roses at the edges of it. She turned around and noticed that other children were chasing her.

"Hey look guys, Hatto just got something!"

"Let's take it!"

"I want it!"

The girl was running, but she reached a one-way road. Her back was against the wall and her face showed fear.

"Stop showing off Hatto!" a boy grabbed her arm and slapped her. The strength of the blow forced her to go straight to the ground. The boy was about to hit her once again, but at then, a hand stopped the boy. A red-haired boy stopped him. He pushed him to the ground and the boy shuddered in fear.

"It's Hikari Daisuke!"

"Run!"

"We can get that locket later!"

The children that had hurt Hatto ran to their homes. The brown-eyed boy looked at Hatto and saw a locket right next to her. He took it and raised his hand, with the locket at the top of his palm, "Are you all right?"

Hatto lifted her head and smiled with sweet eyes, "Thank you..."

* * *

The school, the streets and the two disappeared in flash of light. A ballroom replaced the entire view. People had beautiful gowns on, filled with sparkles and colourful fabrics.

At the balcony were two people. A girl and a boy were there and both of them had red hair and brown eyes. They were looking deep inside each other's eyes and both of them were blushing heavily. You could tell that they were deeply in love with each other. They closed the space between them, until they experienced a delicate and fragile first kiss. They wrapped each other with soft movements and kept each other warm.

At the top of the palace's roof was a girl with pond-green eyes and brown hair that went just below her knees. She gazed at the young couple and murmured with a worry in her eyes, "Hatto, you have finally fulfilled your dream and now your destiny will also be fulfilled."

She lifted a silver and turquoise sceptre and exclaimed to the skies, "The last guardian has been revealed, thus the search for the guardians has been completed!"

A light from the sceptre appeared and spread everywhere. The view was replaced once again, this time with a field. People were sitting at the edges of the field, while five girls were standing in the middle, Hatto being one of those girls. Each of them stepped in front and shouted.

"_I am the guardian of nature and peace, I am Guardian Nature!"_

"_I am the guardian of evil and destruction, I am Guardian Empress!"_

"_I am the guardian of light and confidence, I am Guardian Serenity!"_

"_I am the guardian of water and courage, I am Guardian Ocean!"_

"_I am the guardian of love and friendship, I am Guardian Hatto!"_

The oldest one of the, Nature, stepped in front and exclaimed, "We are the Guardians of the Light Circle, it is the everything that was created by God and we will protect it!" She took a deep breath, "Our powers, however, will not work without a leader and that is why we will fight each other and gather each others Rosa Mysticas! They are our souls and once all of them are put together in one body, the Supreme Light will be born!"

Most of the people were cheering, while the rest of the people were crying and wishing that this would not happen. The battle started and one by one, the guardians began to fall, moving no more.

"_Eternal Purifying Sun Shower!"_

"_Deep Ocean Wave!"_

"_Last Lovely Valentine Sunset!"_

"_Supreme Dark Nightmare Eclipse!"_

"_Marvellous Dancing Sakura Kiss!"_

Guardian Ocean was defeated and so was Guardian Serenity. Only three were standing, even though one of them was lying on the dirty ground, while two of them were hitting and clashing each other's sceptres. Empress sent hundreds of obsidian diamonds at Nature. She was exhausted and because of that, she slipped and fell on the ground. Hatto's strength immediately came back and she ran at full speed towards her big sister, as Empress lifted an obsidian sword, her target being Nature. She stood up, right in the middle of the field and as she called out her sister's name, the sword went right through her chest, red petals falling down to the ground. Nature caught Hatto before she fell and yelled, "HATTOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes were filled with tears and they went down her cheeks, staining Hatto's pale face. Daisuke ran towards Hatto, but was stopped by a blue-haired boy, Helio, a brown-haired boy, Mamoru, a red-haired boy, Nabu, a black-haired boy, Katsuki and a dark brown-haired boy, Dark Star. (_Some names sound familiar don't they? ^ - ^_)

Daisuke was calling his lover's name over and over, begging for her death to not be true. Hatto's eyes switched from her sister's to Daisuke's. She smiled, with sweet eyes and murmured, "I-I guess that... my time has come... I love you Onee-chan... thank y-you for... every... thing..."

Hatto had been killed, in front of Nature's eyes. She took out a silver feather and vines, filled with roses, wrapped themselves around Empress' arms, legs, waist and neck. She started to get dizzy and could no longer breath. _You won... by using... a single... feather..._

Empress fell to the ground and at that moment, each defeated guardian began to shine and from the light, hearted diamonds, surrounded by rings of light, appeared from the inside of each of them and they all floated towards Nature.

She laid Hatto on the ground, stood up and watched as her guardian symbol, at the top of her head, begun to shine, to change and instead of a crystal, it turned into a diamond, in the shape of a heart, with silver wings right behind it. Her guardian outfit turned into a shimmering white dress. It was white, short sleeves; diamonds around the collar and it reached her knees. A turquoise bow hanged in the middle of her chest and in the middle of the bow was her guardian symbol, the same symbol that was on her forehead. She wore long white boots that reached her knees and her white and turquoise gloves reached the top part of her arms. She also had silver earrings with the shape of eagles. Nature's wings were enormous and her hair was put in a half ponytail, which was tied up with a white ribbon that almost reached the ground, followed by Nature's brown hair.

* * *

A flash of light appeared right in the middle of the field and everything disappeared. A field of colourful flowers had replaced the battlefield. In the middle was Nature, who was standing on her knees. The rest of the guardians, the people who were once crying, or cheering and the clear skies were all gone. Darkness surrounded everything and Nature lifted her head and cried in despair._ A golden sun... deep blue skies... but... I still can't see you... It's so dark... I'm lonely... but I don't want to be alone..._

"I SACRIFICE MY LIFE TO BRING BACK MY WORLD! BUT I WILL BRING MY LOVED ONES WITH ME! NO ONE WILL BE ALONE AGAIN!"

With that, she raised her sceptre, her wings spread, and almost covering the entire field of flowers and everything disappeared. The people were lying on the fields, resting and sleeping. The darkness disappeared. The sun, the sky, everything had come back. Nature, however, was falling, together with her loved ones, into a portal. The portal closed and everyone got separated. Nature, Hatto, Daisuke, Helio and their families went through one way. Serenity, Mamoru and their families went through a different path. Ocean, Katsuki and their families entered a different path and Empress, Dark Star and their families went through a separate way.

There was an image of a hospital, where a baby girl had been born. A man was standing right next to his wife, while carrying a 2-year old baby girl with brown hair and pond-green eyes. A nurse carried a baby girl towards the mother and smiled, "It's a baby girl!"

The mother gazed at the red haired girl and looked at her with delight, "Your name was once known as the name of the guardian of love and friendship, but now I shall give you a new name, Sakurai Meiru."

* * *

Thousands of petals covered the scene, as Roll and Meiru reached the ground. They were both shocked, for what they had seen was a story that may become a truth that neither of them would want to believe.

The red-haired girl and the blonde-haired navi looked up and saw Flora and Emmie, standing right in front of them.

Flora looked deep into Meiru and Roll's eyes and spoke, "The Guardians of the Light Circle, together with their Protectors, had been split into two bodies and so did each of their Rosa Mysticas. Emmie and I have half of Nature's soul and together we are Nature herself..."

"... while you two share the soul of Hatto, the guardian of love and friendship. We have lived once and died. All of us have resurrected and have found each other once again. Meiru-chan, Roll-chan, both of you have been told the story of your first lives and we **are **your sisters", continued Emmie.

"Please understand that you are not who you think you are, you two are **far **more than just a human and a navi. You two are here to protect all of **this**."

Meiru was to afraid to speak, for the idea of being a completely different person frightened her, however Roll was able to speak, "If you are our sisters then how come we never met you?"

Emmie stared at Roll's face and answered, "When Flora was 4 years old, she was captured by a group of people, who had heard her sing, while our parents waited in line, at the airport. The lights went off and they took Flora with them. They had put her in a singing competition and she won. Flora and I found each other when she was 6 and over the past 12 years, we have been singers as a career."

"Why didn't Flora go to school?" asked Roll.

"When Nature had died, her age was 18, so once Flora went to school for the first time, her level of knowledge and skill could have been matched with an university student. " Emmie sighed and continued, "The memories of our first lives have returned and we have awakened our fellow ones. Now, we will protect the world from darkness, exactly what you have been doing so far."

Emmie and Flora took both of Roll and Meiru's hands and they lift off, from the ground, to the sky. At that moment, Roll was back to her PET and Meiru laid on a white bed, at the hospital.

She woke up and found herself shaking and hard. Netto was very surprised, but once he saw her, he gave her a welcome home, while Meiru was almost crying, but not because of the joy of seeing Netto. _I'm the guardian of love and friendship... Guardian Hatto... but if my Protector is Daisuke... and he is meant to be here... then... who is he..._

* * *

_Emmie: Your dream has been fulfilled Flora!_

_Flora: __sniff__... sniff_

_Emmie: Flora? Why are you crying?_

_Flora: I'M JUST SO HAPPY!_

_Emmie: O-Okay... ANYWAY another chapter is over!_

_Flora: We thank Animecartoonlover36 for being our first reviewer!_

_Emmie: And XWF1000 for adding us to her 'Favourite Story' list!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... Blooming Bonds!**_


	5. Blooming Bonds

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 5: Blooming Bonds**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

* * *

_Sakurai House..._

Meiru had been sent back home, after waking up, and everyone was resting, while drifting into a wonderful sleep. The morning sun shone and its light's warmth reached Meiru's pale face. She laid on her soft and comfy bed. She wore her light pink nightgown and light blue shorts. It was summer, so the weather was just right. A touch of silence had arrived at the room, letting peace come forth and then-

"RISE AND SHINE!"

The red-haired girl fell (anime-style) off the bed. She lifted herself up and wobbly stepped forward, while whining, "What's with the racket? It's... 8 o'clock... wait... WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Meiru ran towards the door as quickly as she could. It almost seemed as if her life depended on it. She reached the door, but before she even touched the door handle, someone harshly grabbed her arms. She was pulled back and turned, the result being Meiru having to face the person.

The person giggled and spoke, while sweatdropping, "Meiru-chan, you do know that you have no school, right?"

It was Flora, her older sister and the one who had revealed the story of both their first lives, as guardians of the light circle.

"... I forgot about that..." Meiru had completely forgotten about school being over.

The brown-haired girl let go of Meiru's left arm and grabbed her sister's right hand. She pulled her downstairs, while guiding her towards the dining table, where Magari and Haruhi were waiting for their two sweet daughters to join them for a delicious breakfast.

"Ohayou Mama, Papa!"

"Ohayou!"

The two girls sat on a chair and Flora spoke, "After breakfast... how about we go to the cinema?"

"But... what if someone sees you, don't you think that people will go crazy after seeing a celebrity in line?"

"My fans are not aggressive, besides I always book places, that way me and my fans go and have a fun time!" explained Flora

"Don't any of you fans complain? I'm sure that not **all **of your fans can go there, right?"

"They usually meet them after concerts, I take pictures with them, sign a few papers and they seem to be satisfied with that"

"Okay then, we can go to the cinema after breakfast!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

_In the Cyberworld..._

Roll was in her room, simply reading one her favourite books, _Romeo and Juliet. _She flipped through the digital pages, while enjoying its insides. It had been a few hours since she had awakened. She imagined this beautiful tragedy in her mind, while thinking of a certain someone...

_Rockman... _

After Meiru had finally awakened, in the Akihara hospital, Roll had found herself in Meiru's PET, safe from any harm. Once the red-haired girl had shown signs of consciousness, Rockman had immediately teleported to her device, with Blues, Searchman and Tomahawkman right behind him. Roll still remembered that moment, filled with relief and gratefulness for her safety.

_Flashback..._

_The room was empty and there was Roll, who was just lifting herself from her digital bed. Four navis transferred themselves to her room, one of them showing a face with pure worry. Rockman dashed forward, towards the blonde-haired navi. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her in his strong grip. He dug his face into her neck, as he tried to force powerful tears to stay hidden in his bright green eyes. Roll stood there, startled for his actions. Her cheeks were a heavy red tone, while her eyes were wide open. She wanted to speak to him, to comfort him, to show the eternal love that was locked deep in her heart. She did not move. Her body simply couldn't grant her wish. She just stood right where she was, hoping that this would be enough. _

"_I-I thought that... I had lost you forever... Roll-chan I promise that this won't happen to you ever again!" _

_End of flashback..._

Each word that he had said filled Roll's ears with a soft and touching feeling in her heart. It was the first time that she had ever seen Rockman cry. Her Rockman, the navi that had gone through frightening experiences, the navi that had navi that had defeated evil over and over without stopping, that navi had cried... and he had cried... because of her. He could have cried for Netto, his best friend, who had gone through the same dangerous adventures as him, maybe his family, his friends, but no. He cried because he thought that he would lose her. That is it; he suffered when he watched as she was taken away from his reach, away from his protection.

Roll closed the digital book, not being able to finish it with enjoy anymore. She lifted her right arm and a screen appeared. She placed the book right in front of the screen and it was teleported back to its rightful place, inside a file.

The blond-haired navi fell on top of her and laid there. She closed her eyes and let a wave of tiredness enter her body. A peaceful feeling was all around her, it was relaxing, calm and... she heard footsteps... the steps were heard, but just for a brief second. _Someone is here... but who?_

Roll's eyes snapped open; she lifted herself up and jumped off the bed, landing right in the middle of the room. On top of her bed was her just met sister, Emmie, who was meant to be the most powerful guardian, the Supreme Light. She sat there, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"So... you are in love with that blue navi... what's his name... Rockman, am I right?"

Emmie's delightful smile had turned into obvious grinning. The blonde-haired navi stared at her with shocked eyes. _How does she know who Rockman is? Most importantly... how come she knows about my feelings towards him... I have only told Meiru-chan about it... no one else..._

"How... do you know about Rockman?" asked Roll

"I almost forgot to tell you, stupid me, umm... I can read thoughts and once I find a connection to your mind... I can get any information that I need, or in this case... want", Emmie scratched her left cheek while answering Roll's question.

"... wait a second... WHAT?" Roll was panicking now, every person knows that everyone deserves a little privacy in their life, for example secrets and her feelings towards Rockman were no exception.

"You can't read my mind without my permission!" bellowed Roll

"Well... I am your sister and sisters are **supposed **to give each other advice... so my first action as your onee-chan will be helping you with this little crush that you have!" Emmie was getting excited about this idea.

Roll could feel butterflies in her stomach. Her sister could know anything she wanted and anything that Roll would want to keep as a secret.

The ginger-haired navi grabbed Roll's arm and pulled her towards her face. Emmie chuckled while whispering in her ear, "I have gone through what you are experiencing before, trust me, I know how it feels to be in love with someone".

Roll smiled, with relief in her eyes. Her sister knew exactly how she felt and that was something that she was thankful for.

"Now then... how about we go and meet your friends?" asked Emmie, as she wrapped her right arm around Roll's left arm.

She sweatdropped, while answering the question, "Umm, I guess... but I don't really know where they are right now..."

"Then how about we start walking?" questioned Emmie, while pulling Roll towards the exit.

"O-Okay"

* * *

_At the Cinema..._

"It's been a long time since I came to a cinema!" exclaimed the red-haired girl.

Meiru and Flora had arrived at the entrance of the cinema, after being driven there by a limousine, which Flora had personally ordered. Not many people were there at first, but once the brown-haired girl stepped outside the expensive-looking limousine, a huge crowd of people surrounded them.

"Didn't you say that your fans were not aggressive?" complained Meiru

"I did say **usually, **didn't I?" Flora had been two meters away from the entrance and just when she was going to enter the cinema, those few meters were taken away by hundreds of cameras and reporters.

"Sakurai-san, why did you come to Japan?"

"T-That's a very long story"

"Flora-san, who is that girl?"

"Her? That's my sister!"

"In love with a certain someone Flora-san?"

"EEH?"

It was 'Flora-san' here and 'Flora-san' there. This was going to take a long time. Flora quickly took her PET and a screen appeared. It showed a digital schedule.

She took a pen and faced the crowd of people, "How about I meet each of you in my next concert? Just say your name and then I'll make a list of the people that want to meet with me!"

The crowd had amazingly turned into a long line, Flora being at the very front. One by one, each person took a picture, or wrote their names down. The red-haired girl stared at her sister in amazement. _How did she do that? For one second, there was a battle going on right in front of us and all of a sudden, everyone is happy?_

Meiru smiled, her sister was definitely someone to look forward to knowing. The last name was written and the flashing of the cameras ended. The crowd was still there, but it was far calmer than before.

Flora used this opportunity to grab Meiru's hand and to rapidly run towards the entrance of the cinema. She took a right and went through the hall. Meiru was having a hard time to follow, for her sister's speed was increasing more and more. The hall was filled with doors, but Flora continued. Meiru was starting to get nervous, for the doors passed by and they still didn't stop. _A dead end!_

The red-haired girl tilted a little to look at Flora's face, while shouting, "Onee-chan it's a dead end! We need to stop running"

"Why should we stop?" Flora was grinning once again and her speed doubled. If anyone had seen those two, they would have thought that a navi had used an Area Steal battle chip inside the building.

"ONEE-CHAAAAN!"

Flora's body began to glow, as a turquoise aura surrounded her. She sprinted to the air, her target being the ceiling. She reached the black coloured ceiling and went through it, together with Meiru. The brown-eyed girl lifted her head and explored her new surroundings. _W-What happened? We were running... and then... Flo- no Onee-chan went through the ceiling..._

The green-eyed girl turned around and faced her sister, "I think that you have forgotten who you are, am I correct?"

"Yeah... I'm going to have to get used to this... right?" asked Meiru

Flora chuckled, as she stretched her arm out, lending Meiru a hand. She grabbed it and lifted herself up.

Meiru smiled at her sister and murmured, "We haven't even paid and we are already in the cinema"

The brown-haired girl sweatdropped and replied, "Meiru-chan... this cinema has got a reserved room just for me, I booked it right before we left!"

"So you already paid?"

"Of course!"

The red-haired girl sighed in relief and they stared at each other. After a few seconds, a round of laughter filled the room. _Who would have thought that having a sister would be this fun!_

* * *

_In the Network..._

The two sisters had enjoyed a few hours of pure shopping, while dodging a few crowds of navis from time to time. Emmie was irritated about the amount of distractions and so she ordered a few bodyguards to stop them, which definitely helped.

"Don't you get annoyed of those navis?" asked Roll

"Sometimes, but it's a prize that you need to take for being famous" answered Emmie, who was walking towards a fountain.

Next to the fountain was a group of navis, who seemed to be familiar looking to Emmie. Roll tilted a little, to see the faces of those navis. Her eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared.

She waved at the navis while exclaiming, "Rockman!"

It was Rockman, Blues and Searchman. They turned around to face the blonde-haired navi and Rockman waved back, "Roll-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping with my sister", replied Roll

"SISTER?" not only Rockman, but Searchman and Blues were startled as well.

"Oh right... you guys don't know her... well then!" Roll grabbed Emmie's arm and pulled her towards the group, "This is my big sister Emmie! Meiru-chan has a sister too! Sakurai Flora!"

"Nice to meet you Emmie" smiled Rockman

"The pleasure is mine" greeted Emmie

The blue-haired navi then pointed at Blues and Searchman, "This is Blues and that is Searchman"

Searchman bowed while introducing himself, with a serious voice, "I am Searchman, it's an honour to meet"

"I'm Blues, it's a pleasure to meet you" Blues bowed as well and showed a soft smile.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Emmie was really glad that she met Roll's friends.

She stepped forward to ask them something, but right before she spoke, dizziness reached her mind. Her vision was becoming blurry, while her body was becoming heavy. She tripped and was about to fall straight to the ground, but before that happened, Blues dashed forward and caught her.

"Onee-chan!" Roll kneeled and reached her sister, with worry in her face, "Are you okay?"

Emmie's eyes snapped open, she rapidly stood up and her eyes moved from the digital ground, to the roof of a tall building. Her eyes shone and they were filled with a pure turquoise light. A navi stood there and she could see the disgusting grin on his face.

"_You had better be ready for me Nature, because when we meet again... I will have no mercy... I'm going kill you... and this time, Empress will not have to stain her hands with your blood, or should I say... red petals"_

"_I am far more than ready for you, Dark Star"_

"_Don't worry, I will wait a little longer... and if I were you... I would do something about Hatto"_

"_What about Hatto?"_

"_..."_

"_Answer me Dark Star!"_

The navi disappeared and Emmie's eyes stopped glowing. Her vision and strength had come back.

Roll asked with worry, "What happened? You stood up all of a sudden and then... y-your eyes begun to shine... did anything happen?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine", explained Emmie, while still showing her back to her sister and her friends.

"Roll-chan, why didn't you tell us about your sister before?" questioned Rockman with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well-"

"Rockman!"

A screen appeared right in front of the blue-haired navi. It was Netto and he could tell that his operator needed help, "What's wrong, Netto-kun?"

"A dimensional area appeared and it's just around the 'Night Fun' cinema that just opened a few months ago"

"WHAT? But Meiru-chan and Flora-chan are there right now!" exclaimed Emmie

"Meiru-chan is in there?" Netto panicked, Meiru had just come out of the hospital and if she would get then surviving might not even be a possibility for her.

"I'm coming Netto-kun!" Rockman faced the two net saviours and Blues spoke, "Enzan-sama has just ordered me to go back to fight by your side"

"Raika-sama has commanded me to follow you too" explained Searchman

"Alright!" the blue-haired navi turned to Roll, "Roll-chan, I want you to stay here, we will make sure that Meiru-chan is safe"

"NO WAY! I'm coming with you, you like it or not!" bellowed Roll. She didn't want to stay there, waiting as if she was a damsel in distress who would be waiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her.

"You three need us!" yelled Emmie, which startled both navis, "I'm sure that you would go to your operator if he were in danger!"

Rockman answered with a hum and the group of navis ran forwards, their target being the 'Night Fun' cinema.

* * *

_At the Night Fun cinema..._

Netto had met with Enzan and Raika at the entrance. They were just outside the dimensional area, when their PETs rang.

The brown-haired boy watched as a digital version of Rockman appeared on top of his shoulder, "Netto-kun! Roll-chan and Emmie-chan are inside the dimensional area already, we need to find Meiru-chan and her sister before they get hurt!"

"Right!" Netto stood in between Enzan and Raika, while exclaiming, "Let's do this!"

The three of them ran to a helicopter, which Raika had used to reach the cinema and once the helicopter had reach the skies, the three net saviours jumped off and down they went.

"CROSSFUSION!" shouted Netto and Rockman

"CROSSFUSION!" bellowed Enzan and Blues

"CROSSFUSION" yelled Searchman and Raika

The transmission was successful and they were each in their crossfusion forms. The stood up and looked at their surroundings. The walls were filled with cracks, the floors were incomplete and broken lights were all spread over the area. The building was filled with people, fear showing every face. Fire was beginning to spread and if those three wanted to safe everyone, then they would have act and quickly.

Netto was about to leave the scene to find out what had been the cause of this mess, but Enzan grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks, "Wait Netto, you go and take these people to a safer place, their safety is what really matters, Raika and I will find out who did this"

"Good Luck!" Netto ran towards the people and raised his arm while exclaiming, "Battle chip, Barrier!"

An immense shield surrounded the people, keeping them safe from the fire. The people looked at the brown-eyed boy, finding a touch of relief in their hearts.

"This will keep you safe, now stay together, I'm going to find the rest!" commanded Netto.

He sprinted to the entrance and took a left. The fire was spreading and if he wasn't fast enough, then many lives were going to be lost in this inferno. He needed to find them. _Time's running out...I need to find the rest... find them... oh no..._

The fire roared as Netto shouted, "MEIRU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU? MEIRU-CHAN!" Netto was going to lose her again; the fire had already covered the entire first floor.

In despair, the brown-haired boy lifted his face and shouted, "Battle chip, Aqua Shot! A blue blaster replaced his arm and he pointed it at the roaring fire.

The burning of broken objects had stopped, the water had spread all over the area and people were safe, but someone was missing. He stared at the ground and found a light pink napkin, with a red rose printed on it.

"...Meiru-chan..."

Netto's hands became fists and he squeezed them, hard. He lifted his right fist to the air and punched ground, as he shouted with exasperation in his voice, "No! Not again! W-Why can't I protect her... Meiru-chan... AAAH!" his punches continued and did not stop, he felt weak.

People may think that he is strong, almost invincible, but he knew that protecting the people that he truly cared was his weakness. His eyes were filled with tears. He lifted his face and yelled to the world, the message being for just one person, "MEIRU-CHAN! PLEASE COME BACK! MEIRU-CHAN!"

Netto took the delicate napkin in his hands, while letting tears flow. At that moment, he heard footsteps. They became louder and louder. Something was coming and it was coming his way. The brown-eyed boy summoned his blaster and pointed it at the shadow.

"Who are you?" demanded Netto, "Show yourself!"

The shadow turned into a person. It was girl. Her long hair was put in a half ponytail, which was being held by a long white ribbon and it reached her knees. She wore a short-sleeved white dress with diamonds around the collar. It reached her knees and a turquoise bow was right in the middle of the chest area. In the middle of the bow was a diamond, in the shape of a heart, the edges were gold and tiny crystals decorated the edges. A pair of silver wings was behind the symbol. This symbol was on top of the girl's forehead as well. She wore long white boots that went over her knees and her white gloves reached the top part of her arms. Behind her back were pure white wings. She looked like an angel.

In her arms was another girl. Netto had suffered, almost killed himself, because of her. It was none other the Meiru. Her clothes were dirty, her face was paler than usually, but there were no injuries, Meiru was safe.

As Netto stared at the sleeping Meiru in amaze, Enzan and Raika reached Netto, while Enzan complained "Oi Netto! You didn't protect the people like I told you!"

Enzan expected Netto to complain back, but he didn't. The brown-eyed boy's eyes were set on the girl. The two net saviours were shocked, for what they saw was something that they had never seen before.

"Who are you?" asked Raika

The angel looking girl walked towards the dimensional area, for the entrance was left in ruins. She turned around and faced the three net savours.

"I am Sakurai Flora, Meiru-chan's sister and half of the soul of Sakurai Linphea Nature" her eyes made direct contact with Netto's and she continued "Don't worry, Meiru-chan is fine, but soon her life and the lives of this world will be at stake. Netto, if you truly love my sister, then I will fight... at your side"

Her white wings revealed themselves as they spread and with one flap, she reached the skies, with Meiru in her arms.

"What was that all about?", wondered Raika out loud

"I have no idea", commented Enzan

Netto's eyes had not moved from Meiru and he watched as she disappeared, together with the angel looking girl. _Sakurai Flora... is... Meiru-chan's... sister..._

Flora flew towards their home, while staring at her sister's delicate face. Her grip increased and she lifted her head, her face looking directly forwards. _Dark Star... if you ever touch my sister again... I am going end your life... personally..._

* * *

_Flora: It seems as if we have a new enemy..._

_Emmie: More of an old enemy for us!_

_Flora: And Meiru-chan is in danger..._

_Emmie: We won't let that happen!_

_Flora: Please read & review!_

_Emmie: While the story goes on!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... The return of Dark Star!**_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no ?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	6. The return of Dark Star

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 6: The return of Dark Star**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

* * *

_At the Akihara Park..._

"I go it! I go it!"

The weather was amazingly warm, perfect to go outside. Netto, Meiru, Dekao, Tohru and Yaito were enjoying a relaxing game of Frisbee. The Frisbee was in Meiru's hold, while the rest were spread around the field of grass. She threw the Frisbee towards Netto and he easily caught it.

"How are you feeling Meiru-chan? I heard that your sister brought you back home after that fire in the 'Night Fun' cinema", asked Yaito.

Once Netto had heard Yaito's question, his curiosity followed as he spoke in a wondering voice, "What happened after the fire, cause I really want to know too"

The game stopped at that moment, well everyone wanted to hear Meiru's story. She took a deep breath and begun to explain, "Onee-chan told me that she put me on my bed and cured my injuries... that's pretty much everything that she told me"

"You got hurt?" The idea of Meiru getting hurt made Dekao really worried. His feelings towards her made him protective about her safety.

"Oh no! Just a little scratch here and there..." replied Meiru, while shaking her hands rapidly from left to right.

"Now that's a relieve! I thought that you would end up in the hospital over the **entire **summer!" exclaimed Tohru.

"That would be a nightmare!" giggling was coming from Meiru and it was loud, it was almost laughter.

"It would be absolutely boring without you!" Netto voice joined Meiru's laughter, while everyone joined in.

The group sat on a long bench, while taking their lunches out, except Yaito, who was staring at them with a shocked look, "Are all of you going to eat, just like that?"

"What's wrong with eating lunch? I am pretty hungry you know!" complained Netto, as his stomach growled.

"You are always hungry!" everyone sighed, that boy's hunger levels were always at the highest point every time someone mentioned something that had to do with food.

Yaito lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger at Netto's face, "I'll show you what real lunch is!" With just one snap, butlers lifted a long table, with a silky red cloth over it and set it on the ground. Candles, luxury plates and expensive napkins were put all over the table. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight and sat on the throne-looking chairs that were being put by Yaito's butlers, at the edges. The menu was a glass of lemonade, a warm bowl of miso soup and a desiring banana split.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Netto licked his lips and devoured the miso soup, making a huge mess.

"This so good!" commented Tohru.

"Can I have seconds?" asked Dekao. He lifted arm and showed his empty bowl, while smiling.

"I'm glad that you liked! You can eat all you want!" announced Yaito, while turning her head to face Meiru, "So let me get this straight, you and your sister were born in a planet called Linphea, while three other girls were born in the planets Solaria, Andros and Obsidian. All of you became 'guardians of the light circle' and then you had this battle... and then... your sister turned back time, your mother gave birth to both of you and... that's all I got so far"

"That pretty much covers everything that I know..." explained Meiru, while staring at her glass of fresh lemonade, her reflection showing on the still liquid.

Netto stood up from his seat and lifted his fist to the air while yelling, "Don't worry Meiru-chan! We'll help you in any way we can!"

Meiru's eyes became wide, tears of joy filling them, while she blushed heavily. She ran towards Netto's side and almost tackled him, "Arigatou Netto!"

The brown-haired boy blushed as he felt the warmth of the redhead's hug. He looked at her face and smiled.

"Oi Netto! Let go of my Meiru-chan!" shouted Dekao, as he raised his fist and put it right in front of Netto's face.

"I didn't do anything..." whined Netto with an annoyed look on his face. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

Tohru noticed Dekao's anger and quickly acted, "H-How about we do something else"

"Good idea..." agreed Yaito

Suddenly, the earth shook, as if an earthquake was happening. The clear sky had become a veil of darkness, covering the bright sun. People were panicking and screaming replaced the laughter of loving families.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Netto, while covering his face with both harms. A cold breeze begun to blow, and hard, it almost seemed like a devastating storm.

_Obsidian Nightmare!_

Thousands of sharp obsidian crystals rapidly reached the ground, cutting anything in their way. The group ran towards the exits of the park, while Meiru got closer to the dangerous attack.

The brown-haired boy noticed this and he changed his direction, now going to where Meiru was, "Meiru-chan! What are you doing?"

"This attack looks familiar!" shouted back Meiru.

The wind blew harder and Meiru was forced to stand on her knees, Netto following her same actions. The brown-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Meiru's shoulders to keep the cold from reaching her. At that moment, the powerful wind stopped.

"Nice to see you again, Hatto"

The two raised their faces to meet the eyes of the voice. Netto demanded with a furious voice, "Who are you!"

The voice chuckled, as he spoke, "I am Dark Star, the Protector of the guardian of evil and destruction, Guardian Empress" He was a boy. This boy was wearing a black suit, with purple lines at the side. His boots were made of obsidian stones and so was his helmet. His arms were surrounded by strong purple armour and on his left arm was a beast looking head, completely covered in obsidian diamonds. His age seemed to be around 14 years old. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

Meiru's eyes met with the boy's eyes. She stood up and murmured, with an exhausted voice, "You seem familiar, have we met?"

"We surely have..." the boy lifted his left arm, the beast's mouth begun to open, a purple light shining from the inside, "... maybe this will refresh your memory"

A purple beam came out from the beast's mouth, its target being Meiru. Netto pushed her down, while shouting, "Meiru-chan!"

_Sakura Petals!_

The attack of the beam caused a cloud of smoke to cover the entire area. The boy chuckled as he stared at the empty space. The blurry space disappeared and the chuckling stopped. A girl with white wings and a turquoise sceptre in her hand was standing right in front of Netto and Meiru. Light pink petals fell, like raindrops, falling from dark grey clouds.

"You again!" Dark Star's voice was alarming and harsh; his fists were shaking, because of the anger that was transferring into them.

"I told you that if you ever put a finger on my sister..." the brown-haired girl's eyes begun to glow and she lifted her sceptre, holding it firmly in her grip, "... then I would be the one to end your life"

"Onee-chan!" called out Meiru, it was her sister Flora, but now she was in her guardian form. She had to be called by her real name, Nature.

Dark Star's left arm transformed into a powerful sword, a dark aura surrounding the sharp blade, "I'd like to see you doing that! Of course, both of us know tha-"

"Nature Arrow!" the green-eyed girl summoned a turquoise coloured arrow. She sprinted to the air and went over the powerful warrior.

"It's not going to be that easy to defeat **me, **Nature!" His eyes shone and became a glowing dark purple. He lifted himself to the skies and attacked Nature with his sword, "Dark Sword!"

Nature dodged the blade and was now upside down, her head being closest to the ground. She pointed her arrow in mid back flip and shot her arrow, hitting her target.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Dark Star went straight down, the paths of the park being destroyed because of the powerful blow.

The guardian spun gracefully to the ground, a grin showing on her face, "You are no challenge Dark Star, I almost feel disappointed"

The brown-haired warrior lifted his face from the dirty ground and stood up. He turned around, now facing Netto and Meiru. He dashed forward, with incredible speed and was now right in front of Meiru's face.

Dark Star raised his sword and attacked her with a slicing blow, almost like Blue's Sonic Boom, only far more powerful, "Killing Slash!"

Meiru's eyes were wide open, but she could not scream, for the attack was too fast for her voice to catch up with. She hit the ground, like a puppet whose strings were cut in pieces.

"MEIRU-CHAN!"

Netto ran towards the red-haired girl. He lifted her upper body with his left hand, while he took hold of her soft hand with the other. He stared at the large cut on her stomach and trembled at its sight.

Meiru could feel the horrible pain, slowly spreading inside her body. Teardrops were wetting her pale cheeks, but they were not hers. They were Netto's.

He gazed at her chocolate-brown eyes and murmured, with fear in his voice, "Meiru-chan... hold on... y-you are going to be fine"

"I-I don't know Netto... aah... it really h-hurts" Meiru was horribly injured and if she was not taken to a hospital soon, her life might be at risk of being lost forever.

"Meiru-chan..." the brown-haired boy cried. He was tired of this. Having to watch her in pain once was something that he could handle, but this was too much for him. His heart was in pain at the sight of her state, "Meiru-chan... I lov-"

Her body was glowing. She was surrounded by a light pink aura and her wound was covered with hearts. She was almost floating, for her body was a couple of inches away from the ground. Their eyes stared at the wound and watched in amaze, as the hearts disappeared, the injury following.

"It's gone! I can't feel the pain anymore!" exclaimed Meiru in joy.

"I-Impossible! Hatto's soul has not even awakened completely, but her Rosa Mystica already is? That's nonsense!" shouted Dark Star, until a glowing sceptre went through his body, right to the middle of his chest, tiny crystals falling from the cut. His confused voice had completely transformed into a terrifying scream.

Nature took hold of the warrior's right shoulder, while resting her head on it, "This is why you should **never **underestimate us guardians, Mr Wolf"

"_Te voy a matar, Sakurai Flora, Emmie" (__I'm going to kill you, Sakurai Flora, Emmie__)_

"_Ya veremos, __Hoshikawa Subaru, War-Rock__" (__We'll see, Hoshikawa Subaru, War-Rock)_

Dark Star chuckled with a mischievous grin on his face and his body froze, obsidian covering his entire body. The stone begun to crack and broke, leaving no trace of evil protector behind.

The skies returned to normal and the weather became warm once again. Netto, Meiru and Nature were standing in the middle of the Akihara Park, or at least what was left of it, for ruins had replaced its original beauty.

Netto helped Meiru up and looked at their surroundings, "That battle was only a few minutes long... and now look at this place, it's all ruined!"

"You won't have to worry about that", announced Flora. The two stared at the girl in confusion. She was now wearing a yellow jacket with long sleeves, a long turquoise dress, which reached her knees, long yellow boots with turquoise edges and a purple belt to hold her PET. A golden necklace with Emmie's symbol hanged around her neck and she wore eagle looking earrings. Her hair was in two ponytails and turquoise hair bands were holding them.

"EEEH!" Netto and Meiru were both very shocked, one moment she is this powerful guardian and all of a sudden she turns into this everyday girl (with expensive clothes).

"I'm going to imagine that I didn't hear that..." Flora rolled her eyes and lifted her arm to the skies. Cherry blossom petals covered the entire park, while fixing every broken object in their path. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Impressive" commented Meiru, while blinking a few times, just to make sure if she was dreaming, or not.

"Arigatou" thanked Flora, with a charming smile on her face.

"_Netto-kun!"_

"_Meiru-chan!"_

Behind them, Dekao, Yaito and Tohru were running towards them, with worry in their faces.

Dekao grabbed Meiru's hands and spoke, "Are you okay Meiru-chan? I was so worried!" he tilted his head to meet Netto's face and growled, "Netto, what did you do to my Meiru-chan!"

"Oh Nothing! I was just protecting her from almost getting killed!" shouted Netto, in a sarcastic way.

"What happened?" asked Tohru

"Well... umm..." Meiru was about to answer Tohru's question, when a voice entered her mind.

"_Don't tell them!"_

Meiru recognized that voice, it was Flora's voice, but she was not making any eye contact, nor was she speaking to her.

"I-I think that it's best to get out of here first..." explained Meiru, while trying to show a convincing face.

"I agree!" Yaito wanted to go somewhere else too.

"How about we go to our house?" suggested Flora.

The redhead stepped back in shock; her friends had never come to her house at the same time. Their parents were not even at home, because of some issues at work and simply coming up with this idea would mean that things were going to go absolutely well. The house was not even clean.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Meiru wanted to convince her sister to not choose their home as a staying place.

"Why shouldn't we? I cleaned our home when you went out and this the best way of meeting your friends!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Everyone took their things and followed the green-eyed girl, as she walked towards the edges of the park.

"O-Okay" responded Meiru, she needed to trust her sister, and hopefully what she was saying was the very truth. She turned to Netto and asked him, with a shy voice, "Netto, w-what were you going to say?"

"O-Oh nothing! I was just going say that...that I... didn't want to lose you! That's what!" Netto answered her question, while nervously laughing. _I'm not going to tell her how I feel, not yet..._

* * *

_In the Planet of Obsidian..._

The planet of darkness, where defeated evil spirits rested, while waiting to hear a chance to get their wanted revenge. In the palace of shadows, Dark Star was sitting on an enormous, black-stoned throne. With one hand, he hold his head, while thinking.

"What happened this time, sweetie?"

A hand reached Dark Star's left cheek and gently stroked it. Her touch was delicate and fragile, while her eyes were filled with danger and mischievousness, "Nature again?"

Dark Star harshly grabbed the girl's hand and brought it close to his lips, leaving a warm kiss on it. He sighed, "Oh Empress... I've tried to kill that girl so many times... and I **still **don't have a way of finishing her off!"

"Shhh... calm down, besides, there's always a next time" the guardian moved from the arm of the throne, to her protector's lap, "That girl is something and you know it. Fighting directly is not an option... we need to be smart..."

"What could I do without you, my beautiful Odile", chuckled the brown-eyed boy.

"Don't start with the teasing! Last time we ended up with dirty faces after you called me kitty cat! My Rosa Mystica represents a wolf, not a cat!" complained Empress. She stood up and walked towards the exit of the room, "I'm going to take a nap and don't even** THINK **about joining me!"

Dark Star watched as the girl left the room, taking her long, red hair and pure green eyes away from his sight. He showed an evil grin on his face while thinking out loud, "_I can't stop loving that girl!"_

* * *

_At the Sakurai House..._

In Meiru's room were a few bags, unfinished board games and messy pillows. Netto, Yaito, Tohru and Dekao had been allowed to stay for a massive sleepover at the red-haired girl's house, after a few quick chats and _long _discussions on the phone. At they very end, everyone got the 'yes' that they wanted. They were sitting in a circle, while deciding on what to do next.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" asked Meiru, after clapping a single time to catch the group's attention.

"How about we do a few rounds of netbattling... some karaoke... maybe a film... dinner and then we can do something else!" suggested Flora.

"I could never say no to a NETBATTLE!" exclaimed Netto, as if he had just won first place in a curry-eating competition.

"A movie sounds nice", agreed Tohru, "But we would need to make sure that everyone agrees"

Yaito stood up and excitedly pointed at Flora's face, "And how can we forget that we have a **celebrity **right in front of us! We can have a concert just for ourselves!"

The green-eyed girl took Yaito's hand and moved it to the side, "I would love to sing for all of you but..."

"But...?" everyone stared at her face, wondering what the problem was.

"But I really want to hear at least one of you sing!" explained Flora, while crossing her arms.

"EEEH?" shouted everyone.

"I said **one **of you!" yelled Flora back. Yaito went to the red-haired girl's side and spoke, with a huge smile on her face, "W-Well then! I'm that Meiru will be honoured to perform!"

"WHAT? Why me? I-I can't sing!" complained the red-haired. Her arms shook, while trying to show the sign of not wanting to.

"Nonsense! Hatto's voice was one of the most beautiful voice in all Linphea!" Flora knew that her sister completely disagreed with that idea, but she wanted her to have some fun, and this was the only way, "And you can sing with someone else if you don't want to do it alone!"

"O-Okay... I'll try..." murmured Meiru, while gazing at the ground, hoping that her embarrassing moment would end.

"Let's start with the netbattles!" suggested Dekao. He took his PET out, but was stopped in the middle of his action. A hand was holding the boy's arm and it belonged to the brown-haired girl.

"Doesn't a nice movie sound like a better idea right now?" asked Flora, with one eyebrow higher than the other, "Our navis want to know each other more, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess you have a point there..." Dekao put his PET back to its holder and faced the brown-eyed boy, "Netto! After the movie is over, we are going to netbattle!"

"Sounds good to me", grinned Netto, with pride in his face.

"Now what should the movie be?" Flora stepped front, with a few movies. They were floating, so she wasn't really holding them.

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Romance!"

The green-eyed girl sweatdropped and stammered, "T-This is going to be h-harder than I thought..."

* * *

_In Flora's Computer..._

While the group of operators where arguing about what movie to watch, their navis calmly talked to each other. They were in Roll's room and laughter was all around the room.

"Now you guys have had some adventures alright!" giggled Emmie, who was standing right next to the blonde-haired navi.

"I think that being a crossfusion member was the best part!" Roll took the blue-haired navi's arm and pulled him closer, "Ne, Rockman!"

"Y-Yeah, it was really fun!" exclaimed Rockman, while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. _Why can't I stop getting embarrassed every time she does that!_

Gutsman was not happy about his new view. He growled and charged towards Rockman, as he lifted his powerful fist, "Rockman make Gutsman angry, guts! Won't let blue boy get Roll-chan!"

He certainly punched something, but that something was stopping him from moving his fist. The yellow navi could see glimpse of ginger hair. Emmie had just stopped his attack, with just one hand.

"Getting angry for no reason is really bad for your health, you know?" spoke Emmie, who pushed the metallic arm away from her face. Gutsman stepped back, because of the force, and stared at the ginger-haired navi, with wide-open eyes.

"That was astonishing, Emmie-san" Glyde was amazed at the navi's strength. He'd never expected such a technique from Emmie, who was known to be a princess in her planet.

"And I'm in a good mood right now, you **really **don't want to see my angry side, trust me, it's a nightmare" warned Emmie. After seeing this, everyone knew that Emmie was powerful and this proved it, "Anyway, who's up for a movie?"

"MEEEE!"

"I thought so..."

* * *

_Flora: I love sleepovers!_

_Emmie: Me too and I'm sure that this one is going to be a blast!"_

_Flora: Who knows... maybe cupid will be passing by..._

_Emmie: Ooh... I see what you're thinking... ^_^_

_Flora: ... and if you want to know what will happen in this massive sleepover..._

_Emmie: ... then stay tuned to the next episode!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming Next... A present from cupid!**_

_Flora: And since Christmas is coming... then we are going to give you a present!_

_Emmie: New chapter on Christmas Eve!_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no ?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	7. A present from Cupid

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 7: A present from Cupid**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

* * *

_At the Sakurai House..._

The group had finally calmed down, after having a huge discussion about what movie to watch.

"That's it! I'm done with this complaining!" Flora's voice stopped anyone else from speaking, "If I hear another loud noise, then... OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Onee-chan..." Meiru sweatdropped. She stood up and comforted her big sister, while trying to calm her down. "I think that you're being to harsh..."

"Don't worry Flora-chan! See? We are all calmed now, right?" Yaito pulled Netto, Dekao and Tohru together, with her in the middle. She faked a laugh and the rest followed, even though theirs was more nervous.

"How about a movie that has to do with everything that we want?" suggested Tohru. He let go of Yaito's squishing hug and took a movie from Flora's collection. "This one looks good"

"Let me see!" Netto grabbed it from Tohru's hands and put it right in front of his face. But as he read the title, someone took it away from his grasp.

"I also wanna see!" Dekao firmly maintained the movie case in his hands, while the rest of the group squished each other to look, behind Dekao.

"What's it called?" asked Yaito. She was nowhere near as tall as Dekao, so she ended up having to stand next to Flora.

"It's called 'A present from Cupid' it's a really good movie! I have watched it many times, I think that you guys might like it!" Flora opened the palm of her hand. At that moment, the movie case flew out of Dekao's strong grip. It floated right on top of Flora's hand.

"Why'd you do that for?" Dekao ran towards the green-eyed girl and tried to snatch the movie case, but failed. She dashed towards Meiru's bedroom door, with a not-human speed.

"Because we are going to watch this" explained Flora, right before she dashed away once again, this time her target being the living room.

"Hey wait up!" everyone ran downstairs and watched as the brown-haired girl was already inserting the C-D into the brand new DVD player.

"What happened to the old one, Onee-chan?" Meiru walked towards Flora and stood right next to her. "Did you buy a new one?"

"Yep, and this one just came out, actually!" commented Flora. She shifted her weight from her knees, to her legs and walked towards a beige leathered couch, "I pretty much changed everything, you like it?"

"Yeah! It's really shiny and... ooh... now that's comfy..." the red-haired girl laid on the couch, enjoying its soft surface.

"Does the movie have action?" both Netto and Dekao spoke at the same time, right before they jumped on the couch.

"Are there any jokes in it?" asked Tohru.

"Is it romantic?" Meiru and Yaito's eyes sparkled. They got closer to Flora and stared directly at her dark green eyes.

"It has everything that you mentioned!" chuckled Flora. The remote rose to the air and landed right on top of Flora's palm. "Wanna watch it?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_At Emmie's room..._

Just like their operators, Rockman and the others were watching 'A present from Cupid'. They were sitting on digital chairs, Glyde and Iceman to the right, Gutsman at the far left, while Rockman was right in between the two sisters, Roll and Emmie.

Inside the digital screen was a tall man, with an elegant tuxedo, a long hat and a long, stylish black beard. Behind him was a girl, with short hair, with a few curls, and brown eyes. She was tied to a pillar and was struggling to break free, while calling someone's name. At that moment, a door flew open and another person entered the scene. It was Cupid, he wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans and red trainers. A long red cape hanged from his back, while in his hand was a red bow and a pink arrow.

"How dare you steal my baby-sitter, Thompson? I had to clean up the mess that you left and now this? What's wrong with you?"

The navis had burst into a round of laughter. Some of them had a few tears because of the sight. Cupid looked like someone who had just come out from the most hilarious play in all history.

"We've met again, Cupid and now I shall take my revenge! MWAHAHAHA!" the evil laugh of the tall man left an echo. Right in the middle of his laugh were three words, written in bold. 'TO BE CONTINUED'. The screen became pitch-black and disappeared. The lights came back and the room was once again clear.

"Now **that **was a really good movie", commented Rockman, as he wiped away the last few tears from his eyes.

"Do you have the next one?" asked Roll. She hugged her stomach, while taking deep breaths.

"Hasn't come out yet" Emmie stood up and stretched her arms out, to the skies. She gave a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes, the movie had been about two hours long.

"What should we do now, desu?" Iceman touched the ground and stood right in front of Glyde.

"Let's netbattle, guts!" exclaimed Gutsman. He had been waiting to netbattle for a while now. He took hold of Rockman with both his metallic hands and proudly spoke, "This time Gutsman's going to win, guts!"

"But Yaito-sama and the others are still enjoying the movie" Glyde's voice interrupted Gutsman's actions, even though he still had the blue-haired navi in his grip.

"Well that isn't going to be a problem..." Emmie took one of her flower-shaped pillows from her circular, master bed and threw it at the blonde-haired navi's face, "Anyone's heard of pillow fights?"

"Of course!" yelled Roll. She grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her sister's face. "I love pillow fights!"

"Take this Glyde, desu!" Iceman took one of Emmie's pillows and threw it, his target being Glyde's stomach. The gentleman dodged it and simply stood there, "What kind of game is this?"

Rockman quickly ran towards the pile of pillows. He dashed forward and hit Gutsman's face, with the digital pillow, "Just imagine that this is a netbattle!"

"Gutsman like this game, guts!" With one fist he pushed the closest pillow that he had in sight and threw it at the blue navi. He dodged it.

"Nice try Gutsman!" the blue-haired navi sprinted to the air and landed right in front of Roll.

"This is fun, right?" asked Roll. She turned her face to look at Rockman's bright, green eyes.

He chuckled and replied, while holding a pillow in between his strong hands, "It surely is!"

The blonde-haired navi looked up and saw Emmie, who was just above them. Roll took a pillow with her antennae and tried to hit the ginger-haired navi.

Emmie's antennaes stretched and went straight down, as she summoned her attack, "Emmie Whip!" They slapped the pillow away and threw two white pillows onto Roll's face. She fell to the ground, because of the blow, taking Rockman down with her.

"You have the same attack as me!" Roll lifted her head up and watched as Emmie's antennaes returned to their original shape.

"That's not the only thing that we have in common... hey Roll... I think that Rockman is having a hard time to get up..." Emmie laughed nervously and pointed at the blue-haired navi, who had Roll right on top of him.

"Oh! Sorry Rockman, I'll get up in just a second!" Roll lifted herself onto her feet and tripped. Right before she fell, Rockman had just stood up. She grabbed his arms to keep her from falling. This went so quickly that Rockman didn't have enough time to pull Roll back up, so down they went, once again.

"Ooow!" both navis whined at the pain. Rockman was on top of the blonde-haired navi this time. He raised his head to see what had just happened. In his sight was Roll's pale face. They gazed at each other. _She looks so beautiful..._

Roll's eyes begun to close as Rockman's face got closer and closer, almost hearing both their beating hearts and then-

"Are you two done yet, desu?" interrupted Iceman. He stared at the two, until something really hard hit him right on his head, "Ooow!"

"Baka! A few seconds more they would have kissed!" shouted Emmie, as she clenched her fists.

"Roll-chan?"

"Rockman?"

"Eh!?"

The two navis looked at Emmie and back to each other, snapping back to reality. Their faces became completely red, smoke coming out of their ears. Rockman immediately pushed himself back to his feet, his eyes staring directly at the ground.

The blonde-haired navi stood up and whined, with embarrassment in her face, "Mou, Onee-chan!"

"You ruined the show!" Emmie grabbed Iceman and squeezed him in her deadly grip. Fire was coming out of her, while her eyes were glowing. She shook Iceman hard, like a yoyo. "I'm going to squeeze you to death!"

"C-Can't... b-breath... desu..." Iceman was choking out words, but still felt the pain.

"Emmie-san..." Glyde sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Gutsman is glad that he's not Iceman, guts" Gutsman's eyes were wide. He took a step back, hoping to be as far away from Emmie as possible.

The ginger-haired navi's grip loosened, which was just what Iceman needed to escape from her fury, "Help me, desu!" He ran towards Roll and stood behind her, while shaking in fear.

Emmie took deep breaths, her eyes stopped glowing and her aura was once again calm.

"I think that a netbattle sounds good right now..." suggested Rockman, as he scratched his right cheek.

"_Rockman!"_

Netto's face appeared inside a digital screen, "Dekao wants to netbattle us, you're up for it?"

"You read my mind!" exclaimed Rockman.

"Great!" the screen disappeared and Netto's voice as well.

The ginger-haired navi stood right next Roll and telepathically spoke, "_I need to talk to you, follow me"_

"_Okay", _responded Roll. She walked towards her sister, but a blue hand stopped her, it was Rockman's. "Roll-chan, do you want to watch?"

"Gomen, I have to talk to Onee-chan..." explained Roll. The blue-haired navi looked disappointed, but understood, "O-Okay..."

The two stared at each other, but it only lasted for a moment. Roll turned around, while blushing heavily. "G-Good Luck" and with that said, her body transformed into tiny particles and she disappeared from his sight, together with Emmie.

Rockman simply stood there, his eyes had not moved from where they were. _Roll-chan... at that moment... I felt different... I've never like this in my entire life... _

He was lost in a pool thoughts, until they were interrupted by Gutsman's loud yell, "You ready Rockman, guts?"

He faced the metallic navi and spoke with pride in his voice, "Of course"

* * *

_At Roll's room..._

Both sisters were now in Roll's pink paradise. The blonde-haired navi sat in the middle of her bed, while Emmie sat on a digital chair. Silence covered the entire room, until one of them spoke.

"Onee-chan... what's happening to me? I have never acted this way... the urge to be this close to Rockman... I just... don't understand..." Roll's face was now hidden in her hands, for she did not wish to show the confusion to anyone. "And why did you want me to... _kiss _Rockman?"

Emmie sighed and she turned her head to see the despair that surrounded the blonde-haired navi, "Do you remember when Dark Star attacked Meiru with his sword?"

"Y-Yes" stammered Roll. Her hands dropped and her eyes moved directly to Emmie's lime-green eyes, "I-I remember..."

"And did you notice that right after Meiru-chan got hurt, she begun to glow?" the ginger-haired navi walked towards that bed and sat right next to Roll.

"I did... is something wrong with that?" asked Roll.

"When a guardian has an injury, their blood transforms into petals. These heal the wound and take away the pain... but..." Emmie stopped for a second, as if what was next was something that neither of them would want to hear.

"But?" Roll wanted to know, if she were a guardian, then she would need to know everything that she could, no matter how horrible it would be.

Emmie made eye contact with her sister, once again, took a deep breath and continued, "If this ever happens... your are not supposed to glow, light may come from the wound, but not your entire body. This is why Dark Star hurt Meiru-chan. He wanted to test his theory."

"But what does the glowing actually mean? Is it some kind of power that we have?" Roll was getting a little confused with this 'glowing' business.

"Not **we**... just **you**." Emmie's voice was direct and firm and her eyes did not show any emotions.

"W-What?" Roll stood up from the bed and stepped back, with shock in her face. _Only... Meiru-chan and me..._

"After the Guardian Game was over and before our final battle against darkness, Daisgaine knew that he wouldn't be able to protect Hatto, which is why locked his power inside Hatto, through her lips. This meant that if she would ever get hurt, a barrier would surround her, until her wound would be completely healed." explained Emmie.

Roll could almost not breath, while her heart beated faster and faster, as Emmie continued, "Once the battle was over, both halves of Hatto's soul shared that power, but only one of them contained Daisgaine's true power inside of them."

"S-So Dark Star attacked Meiru-chan... to see whether Daisgaine's power was inside of her?" the blonde-haired navi was starting to understand her, it made since to her and she knew that this was not good news.

"Not only that, but to also find out which one of you had the power... and I'm afraid that... he might have found what he was looking for..." the ginger-haired navi's face showed pure worry. She stared at her lap and clenched her fists.

"That means that... if he finds me and... k-kisses me... then Daisgaine's powers will be absorbed by him?" asked Roll, while hugging herself, to slow down her unstoppable shivering.

Emmie chuckled and responded, "Well I don't believe that Empress would like that... but as long as her protector is happy, I'm sure that she will forgive him, _even_for something like... _**that**__"_

"But if all guardians and protectors were split into two bodies, then shouldn't Daisgaine be here too? As a human _and _as a navi?" It was true. Nature's loved ones had all entered the portal of time with her. It made sense that Daisgaine would have followed them as well.

"Yes and that's why I wanted Rockman and you to kiss" the ginger-haired navi smiled after saying this, a short giggle following.

"Wait... WHAT? S-So what you're say is that Rockman is Daisgaine's half soul?" Roll shocked and incredibly happy about this, since she would never want to kiss someone that was a complete stranger to her, "Are you saying the truth, Onee-chan?"

"I have felt the pureness in many souls and Rockman's is the only one that is **identical **to Daisgaine's... and Netto's too" Emmie was relieved about Daisgaine being both Netto and Rockman, besides Meiru and Roll were in love with them. This made the embarrassing part even less heavy for them.

"NO WAY... aah..." and down Roll, straight to the ground, as dizziness filled her body.

"Come on! At least be glad that it's the guy that your are **so **in love with!" Emmie went on her knees and looked at Roll straight in the eyes, "You were about to kiss him, you know?"

"AAAAAH! This can't be! I-I have known Rockman for ages, b-but enough to be **that **close to him and even less to actually _kiss _him!" Roll went from fainting all the way to running around the room in circles, while screaming like a maniac.

"You _were _about to kiss him", sighed Emmie.

"I'M NOT EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Roll.

"You were"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO! NO! NO! I WASN'T GOING TO KISS HIM!"

Emmie grabbed Roll by her shoulders, stopping her from running in circles. She made sure that the blonde-haired navi was making direct eye contact. "Are you even listening to yourself? If Iceman hadn't 'interrupted' you, all of us would have seen a romantic moment right there!"

Roll was now completely red, again, but this time, she couldn't hide it. She was looking straight at Emmie's eyes. Roll knew that if she ignored what her sister was saying, then seeing Rockman again would be a 'no-no'.

"Okay, Okay I get it! I'm acting stupid, I know, but this is just too sudden!" the blonde-haired navi got out of Emmie's grip and walked towards a digital mirror. She stood there, while gazing at her reflection, "I have always wanted my first kiss to be special, not for a dare, not just because I can't hold it any longer, no. I want it to mean something and-" Roll was interrupted.

"That kiss can be as beautiful as the way you see the romantic story of _Romeo and Juliet, _but I'm just going to remind you that Dark Star is the kind of person who doesn't wait. If he wants something, he is **going **to get it. And that _something _right now is **you. **I can be your personal Cupid if you want, but... we can't let Dark Star do whatever pleases him."

Emmie stopped and walked towards the edge of the room, "Come on, your boyfriend calls"

"He's not my boyfriend", murmured Roll, her cheeks being an intense red tone.

"_Yet", _correctedEmmie, while giggling at Roll's blushing face. Both their bodies became thousands of data cubes and they spread, leaving no sight of both sisters.

* * *

_At Emmie's room..._

"I won again!" exclaimed Rockman, as he landed after another win. He had won all the rounds of netbattles. Gutsman definitely was more of a challenger when Dekao was around.

"Aw... Gutsman lost again, guts", the metallic navi stared at the ground, with disappointment in his face.

"Don't worry Gutsman, you'll do better next time!" Glyde got closer to Gutsman and gave him a soft punch on his left arm.

"That's right, desu!" chuckled Iceman, who was right next to the blue navi.

At that moment, the two sisters appeared right in the middle of where the group was standing. Emmie lifted her face and spoke, while scratching the back of her head, "Sorry for keeping you waiting!"

"That's alright Emmie-san, it happens that you may sometimes need a little privacy and we absolutely understand" commented Glyde.

The ginger-haired navi laughed nervously at the comment, "I-I'm glad that you understand"

Roll turned her head and faced the blue-haired navi, who had just spoken to her, "Are you okay, Roll-chan?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, while blushing, "Y-Yeah, everything is... fine"

* * *

_Flora: Dark Star wants to take Roll's first kiss for himself! How cruel!_

_Emmie: I hope that she's able to tell Rockman her feelings... cause if she doesn't then I'm seriously going to get worried..._

_Flora: You won't have to worry cause we are here to help them!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... A lovely first Kiss!**_

_Emmie: We know that it's not Christmas yet..._

_Flora: But we just couldn't wait! Read and Review/Follow/Like and..._

_**Flora & Emmie: Merry Christmas! **_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no ?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	8. A lovely first Kiss

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 8: A lovely first Kiss!**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

* * *

_At the Sports Centre..._

After watching a movie at Meiru's house, the group of friends decided to do something outside. That is when Flora came up with the idea of going swimming, what other way of making this sleepover even better.

"Ah... this so nice!" Meiru floated in the water, with Yaito, who was sitting at the edge of the pool. "Yaito-chan, you should **really **come here, the water is really warm"

"I'll just sit here for a while, maybe in a few minutes" Yaito smiled and kicked the water, which went directly at Meiru's face.

"Why did you do that, Yaito-chan?" irritation was in Meiru's voice. She wiped the water from her eyes and faced the blonde-haired girl.

"Sorry, Meiru-chan!" apologized Yaito.

"Now I think that it's time for you to start swimming already!" the red-haired girl harshly grabbed Yaito's both legs, pulled them and... SPLASH! Down went Yaito, into the water.

Both girls were now underwater, pushing and kicking each other. It almost looked like a catfight.

"What's going on down there?" Dekao looked at the splashing that was happening at the edge of the pool.

Netto was right behind him. He tilted a little and saw glimpses of red hair. "It's Meiru-chan!" he was getting ready to jump in and separate them, but someone was already ahead of him.

"Leave it to me!" with that said, Flora dived into the water and reached the two girls. She saw Meiru and Yaito, pulling each other's hairs. Flora sweatdropped and telepathically shouted at her sister, "_Cut it out! Seriously! You're acting like babies! Not even children act this way!"_

Meiru turned her head and faced her sister. She watched as the brown-haired girl grabbed both Yaito's and her arm, pulling them to the surface.

"Are you two out of your minds? You could have drowned!" Flora was not happy at all, her face only showed anger and worry.

"Sorry Onee-chan... we just got a little carried away..." Meiru laughed nervously, as she pulled herself up and sat at the edge of the pool.

"I think that we should stay away from each other for a while..." suggested Yaito. She stood right next to Dekao and watched as Flora was lifted by a wave of water. She landed on the edge and put her hands on her hips. She sighed, "I've already gone through a lot today! I had to take hundreds of pictures to get here and I even ended up having to do a few interviews... please take it easy, okay?"

"O-Of course!" exclaimed the two girls.

"Hey you guys! Let's go to that waterslide!" Tohru pointed at the red and orange waterslide at the corner of the pool.

"Good idea!" Dekao was almost running now. He reached the light orange stairs and climbed up. "I'll go first!"

"Coming!" everyone followed Dekao and stood in a line. First went Dekao, next was Tohru, then Yaito and Flora together and now it was Netto's turn, Meiru being right before him.

The brown-haired boy looked at Meiru and smiled, "Your next!"

"I know!" Meiru smiled back and pushed him, "But don't make me wait!"

"Yikes!" Netto quickly grabbed Meiru's arms took keep him from going down too quickly, but failed. The red-haired girl slipped, entered the slide, landed on Netto's lap and enjoyed a fun trip from the top of the slide, to the deep waters of the pool.

"AAAAH!" both of them screamed. The slide turned many times and since it was not a tunnel, but open, they could see exactly when this ride was going to end. Up, down, right, left and the process repeated. They reached the bottom and tightly hugged each other, before splashing into the water.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" laughed Yaito, together with Flora, who was laughing with her.

Dekao ran towards the edge of the pool and saw Netto and Meiru, "Oi Netto! Did you pull my Meiru-chan with you? Cause if you did then y- AAH!" he tripped over and splashed into the water.

"Are you okay, Meiru-chan?" asked Netto. He took her arms and pulled her up.

The red-haired girl looked at his angelic brown-eyes, while almost melting and blushed, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay"

BEEP! BEEP!

Netto's eyes moved from Meiru's to his blue-striped towel, his PET being right on top of it. He picked it up and a hologram version of Rockman appeared on his right shoulder, "Netto-kun, Mejin-san is calling!"

Mejin's face was on the screen of the PET. The brown-haired boy stared at him and spoke, "Mejin-san?"

"No need for formalities! Netto-kun, a navi is attacking Sci-Labs, we need you to come here immediately!" commanded Mejin.

"Roger!" the screen closed, and the brown-eyed boy turned and faced his friends. "A navi is attacking Sci-Labs!"

"Let us go with you!" exclaimed Meiru.

"NO! It's too dangerous!" Netto had almost lost Meiru too many times. He was not going to put her life at risk again. "You guys stay here! I'll be back!" he ran towards the exit of the pool and went straight to the changing rooms.

"Netto!" Meiru was about to run for it, but was stopped by a hand. It was Dekao's, "You heard Netto, it's safer here!"

"I'm not going to just **stand** here and watch as Netto gets hurt!" the red-haired girl shoved his hand away from his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I can help!"

"Don't worry, Meiru-chan! He can't get rid of us that easily! And sounds to me that navi is our dear Dark Star" Flora's eyes begun to glow and a turquoise aura surrounded her body. She tilted a little forward and enormous, white wings appeared on her back.

"H-How did you do that?!" asked Tohru in shock.

"Are you related in **any **way to birds?" Yaito looked at her with curious eyes.

Flora looked at them and grinned, "Guardian secret and maybe..." She walked towards Meiru and showed her back to her, "Get on my back, cause we're flying to Sci-Labs"

"O-Okay" stammered Meiru. She grabbed the green-eyed girl's shoulders, pulled herself up and made sure that she had a good grip on her.

Flora used her left hand and all their belongings entered Flora's bag. It wrapped itself around Meiru and to the air they went.

"First we'll go to the changing rooms, okay?" suggested Flora.

"Well, I don't want to end up in the news with my swimming suit on so... yeah I think that's I good idea" sweatdropped Meiru.

The brown-haired girl went straight to the changing rooms and opened the door. Once both sisters entered the room, light filled it and after one moment, it was gone. The door slammed open and Flora flew towards the ceiling.

"We're going up!" exclaimed Flora. "The entrance is full of people, so we can't follow Netto if we go that way!"

"A-Are you sure about this?" stammered the red-haired girl.

"Positive! Hold on tight and enjoy the ride!" Flora went straight up and a turquoise aura surrounded her body, her wings flapped a single time and both of them passed through the ceiling.

Meiru's grip on her sister's shoulders increased and she squeezed her eyes shut. The green-eyed girl turned to see the red-haired girl's face and chuckled, "You can open your eyes now"

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful view, "Wow! Pretty!"

"Now look at that..." Flora stared at the ground and saw a brown-haired boy, with a blue PET in his pocket. He was skating and in much hurry too. "I think that we found your boyfriend, Meiru-chan"

"Netto! Come on Onee-chan, let's follow him!" bellowed Meiru, while pointing at the brown-eyed boy.

"Roger!" Flora's eyes begun to glow once again, her wings rose to the air and pushed back. Her speed increased and she went straightforward, right were Netto was going.

"Should we give him a hand?" asked Meiru.

"Nah, he's going to complain about us trying to help him, that it's to dangerous and... well you know the rest" disagreed Flora. She looked down and noticed that Netto was heading to a group of huge buildings. "That's Sci-Labs, isn't it?"

"Yep, and that's were we're landing" Meiru watched as the brown-haired boy entered the building and vanished from their sight. "We have to go over there and then-"

"I can still see him" interrupted Flora, "My eyes can see through the walls, I know exactly where him"

"O-Okay, but we need to go through the entrance first", explained the chocolate brown-eyed girl.

"Got it!" Flora flew straight to the ground and passed through the entrance. The people begun to complain, but Flora shouted, "Crossfusion member flying by!"

* * *

_At Sci-Labs' main room..._

"This guy is tough!" yelled Enzan, as he clenched his fists. "We've got to come up with something else!"

"Searchman, find his weak point!" commanded Raika.

At that moment, the door flew open and Netto entered the room, "Sorry I'm late!" he grabbed his PET and pointed it at the computer, "Plug in, Rockman EXE, Transmission!"

"What took you so long!?" Enzan's voice went directly through Netto's ears.

"I was a little busy..." replied Netto. He looked at the screen, which showed Rockman, Blues and Searchman. "So who's the navi?"

"We don't know, but he's strong! Searchman still can't find his weak point and it's been a while now", explained Raika.

Hikari-hakase and Mejin walked towards the net saviours. Mejin looked at them and spoke, "We can't figure out who this navi is, his abilities don't match a Darkloid, Asteroid, nor a Zoanoroid's abilities."

"So we've got a new enemy in our hands? All right then! Let's use the Program Advance!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy. He took three battle chips and inserted them, "Cannon, Triple Slot-in! Program Advance!

"Don't mention it!" Enzan grabbed three battle chips and exclaimed, "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, Triple Slot-in! Program Advance!"

"Let's do this!" yelled Raika, ""Spread Gun, Triple Slot in! Program Advance!"

* * *

_In Sci-Labs' Network..._

"Giga Cannon!"

"Dream Sword!"

"Hyper Burst!"

The attacks were sent straight to the navi. An explosion was created by the impact, making it hard to see before their eyes.

"We did it!" Rockman stared at the cloud of smoke. His weapon disappeared and he stood right were he was.

"No... it's not over yet, look!" Blues pointed at the moving shadow.

"I-Impossible! He survived the three program advances?" Searchman's face was only shock and his eyes were wide open.

The navi grinned at the three net savours, "Did you think that you could defeat me **that** easily?"

"Y-You are the navi that attacked Netto-kun and Meiru-chan!" yelled Rockman.

"That's right and they were pretty lucky. If my cousin wouldn't have stopped me, your operator would be dead right now" Dark Star crossed his arms and chuckled.

Rockman clenched his fists, almost growling, "What do you want!"

"I just came here to get my prize, that's it" Dark Star put both his arms down and he summoned his sword. "Now, hand over the girl!"

"We don't know who you're looking for, and even if we did, we would never tell you!" shouted Rockman, as his arm transformed into his buster, "Rock Buster!"

Dark Star used his sword and stopped the attack, "Fools, I'm invincible!"

_Emmie Arrow!_

A turquoise arrow was shot and it hit the warrior right in the middle of his chest. "AAAAH!" the blow forcing him to harshly hit the ground.

The navi chuckled at Dark Star, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Rockman!" Roll's voice called out. She ran towards the blue-haired navi with a huge smile on her face.

"Roll-chan! W-What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the Sport Centre!" Rockman lifted both his fists. He wanted Roll to be safe, but the first thing that she needed to do was to disobey him.

"Well what did you expect me to do? I wasn't going to stand there and wait for your return!" Roll was irritated at Rockman over-protective behaviour around her, "You need my help and that's why I'm here!"

"Now... what do we have here!" Dark Star stood up and stared at the two navis, "Nature, what a surprise!"

"Skip the warm welcomes, Dark Star", sighed Emmie.

"Oh but of course I need to greet you. You brought my prize" Dark Star grinned, as his eyes moved from Emmie to Roll, "Hatto, as gorgeous as ever!"

"Who? Me?" The blonde-haired navi pointed at herself and stepped back, after Dark Star mischievously smiled at her.

"That's right my sweetie pie, my-" he was interrupted. Thousands of sharp Sakura petals hit the ground, less than a few inches away from him.

"If I were Empress... I would have slapped you" Emmie was now right in front of Roll. She looked at Dark Star with disgust.

"Now you made me angry..." the warrior dashed forward and lifted his sword, pointing it right in front of the ginger-haired navi, "Killing Slash!" he attacked her, she went through a few digital walls because of the wall and groaned in pain.

"Onee-chan!" Roll called out for her sister.

"Emmie-chan!" exclaimed Blues. He looked at the damage that Dark Star's blow had left and clenched his fists.

"_Emmie-chan!" _Flora squeezed her PET. She looked directly at her cousin's face and showed the anger in her face.

Dark Star lifted his hand to the air and shouted, "Obsidian Nightmare!" sharp crystals appeared in front of Flora and Meiru. They surrounded both girls and trapped them inside an obsidian-stoned coffin. It was covered with chains, locking them inside, "AAAAH!"

"Meiru-chan!" Netto ran towards the coffin, "Are you okay!?"

"No! It's dark! I can't see a thing!" yelled Meiru in fear.

Flora rolled her eyes and firmly spoke, "We are in a coffin, trapped inside, live with it"

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" the brown-haired boy punched the coffin a few times, nothing.

"Satellite Ray!" Searchman lifted his hand and summoned a green satellite. It reached Dark Star, but missed by a few centimetres.

"Battle chip, Long Blade, Slot-in!" Blue's right arm transformed into a long sword, with a sharp and dashed forward, his target being the powerful warrior, "Long Blade!" Dark Star rapidly moved to the side, avoiding the white-haired navi's attack.

"It's no use!" The beast on Dark Star's opened its mouth and a dark looking chain came out from it, "Dark Chain!" It went straight towards Roll and wrapped itself around her neck.

"Hey! Let me go!" Roll took hold of the chain and tried to break free, but couldn't. The warrior pulled the chain back, taking the blonde-haired navi with it.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman ran towards Roll and watched as the warrior took hold of her face with his thumb and index finger.

Dark Star brought her face closer and yelled at her face, "Now watch, Daisgaine, as I steal a kiss from your precious Hatto!" He closed his eyes and pulled Roll's face closer.

The blonde-haired navi tried to pull back, but a horrifying electric shock hit her very body. She yelled in pain, her body no longer obeying her commands. She watched as Dark Star's face got closer; now being just inches away from her face. _Is this it... is this how my first kiss going to be... no... don't take it from me... I want to give it to someone else... please... help me... Rockman..._

"_ROLL-CHAN!"_

She heard a voice, the clashing of two swords and then... it happened. Lips were touching hers... but they were... soft and gentle. The warmth spread over her entire body. Her heart beated, like the sound of drums. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the sickening face of Dark Star, but it wasn't him. A blue hand was holding her cheek and a glimpse of spiky, blue hair were right behind his shoulder. His face showed kindness all over it. It was he, the navi that she loved. It was no other than Rockman. The blonde-haired navi blushed heavily and closed her eyes.

"R-Rockman?" Netto stared at his navi in shock, with his mouth wide open.

"What in the world?" Searchman looked at the scene, surprise showing on his face.

"Now I didn't expect that from him" spoke Blues to himself.

Rockman broke the kiss and gazed at Roll's pure emerald eyes, watching as tears fell from them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her face on his neck, with bright red cheeks on her face.

"How dare you!" shouted Dark Star. He had been pushed to the side by Rockman's sword and was now standing. "I'm going to kill you, Rockman!" He swung his sword, his goal being attacking the blue-haired navi, but missed.

Rockman was surrounded by a white aura. His gloves, boots and helmet became bright red, while his suit was dark blue. Silver diamonds cover the top of his gloves and boots, his helmet showing a black feather right in the middle. He lifted his powerful blue sword, with diamonds at the top and swung it at Dark Star. An enormous wave of light shot straight at the warrior and attacked him, as he exclaimed, "IMPOSSIBLE! AAAAAAAH!" Dark Star broke into data particles and disappeared.

"It's over" breathed out Rockman in relief. His eyes moved from the explosion to the blonde-haired navi's face. He sweetly smiled, as he turned back into his normal self. "Are you okay, Roll-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm okay", responded Roll. She lifted her head and stared at Rockman's bright green eyes.

_Emmie-chan!_

Both navis turned and looked at Blues, who was carrying Emmie, with one arm around his shoulders. Roll let go of Rockman and ran towards her sister, "Onee-chan!"

"So... how did it go?" grinned at the blonde-haired navi.

"Huh... wait a second... you did this on purpose, now did you?" Roll crossed her arms, irritation showing in her voice.

"Maybe..." she stood up and cheerfully smiled.

"Onee-chan..." sighed Roll, while sweatdropping.

Everyone laughed, until someone interrupted him or her. "Sorry for interrupting, but we would really like to get out of here"

It was Flora. Both girls were still inside the coffin. At that moment, the obsidian-stoned coffin cracked into pieces, the two sisters fell and painfully hit the ground. "OOOOW!"

"Well that was fun" sarcastically spoke Flora.

"I would say the entire opposite" disagreed the red-haired girl. She lifted herself up, with a little help from Netto.

"Here, let me help you" Enzan gave the green-eyed girl a hand and pulled her up.

Flora felt a shock, as if she had felt a similar touch. She looked at his eyes and a boy with deep blue eyes and long blue hair replaced Enzan, for one moment. _H-Helio?_

"T-Thank you" stammered the brown-haired girl. _Could it be possible... that this boy is my protector...Helio?_

* * *

_Flora: Rockman and Roll kissed! I'm soooo happy!_

_Emmie: Now isn't that romantic?_

_Flora: You know what Emmie-chan... I think that we've just found our protector..._

_Emmie: I think so too... and I wonder what Dark Star is coming up next..._

_Flora: We'll be definitely ready for him!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... Guardian's true fear!**_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	9. Guardian's true Fear

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 9: Guardian's true Fear**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

* * *

_At Planet Obsidian..._

"Umm... Onee-chan... exactly what are we doing here?" Meiru slowly walked towards the entrance of Dark Star's palace, with Flora right in front of her. They reached a field of bushes and kneeled down. "This place sort of gives me the creeps..."

"It _is _supposed to be a graveyard for defeated souls, evil souls" whispered Flora. She looked at the pitch-dark sky, the howling of wolfs covered the entire area, completely surrounding the place. She telepathically spoke with Meiru, "_Don't move, we've got company"_

The green-eyed girl dashed forward, towards a pillar and stood right behind it. She gazed at a three-meter tall wolf. Its eyes were bloody red and they stared at the obsidian-stoned pillar. Meiru stood still, not making a single noise. She begun to shiver, sweating, while her chocolate-brown eyes watched as the wolf reached the front of the pillar. The beast growled, showing its deadly sharp teeth and powerful claws. Meiru looked at Flora, who was turning her head to face the wild beast. Her left arm was replaced by a turquoise bow. She bit her bottom lip and gazed at the black fur of the growling wolf. _This is going to be harder than I thought... if I kill this guy, Dark Star would know that we're here... _

The brown-haired girl's eyes moved from the wolf to the red-haired girl. She summoned a white feather and firmly kept it in her grip. She sighed and sent Meiru a message, with her mind, _"Meiru-chan, can you see anything small that you can throw?"_

"_Let me see... will a stone do the job?" _replied Meiru, a purple stone being in her hold.

"_Perfect... I want you to hit that pillar... that should give me enough time to shoot it with one of my arrows and put him to sleep", _explained Flora.

"_Got it", _the brown-eyed girl lifted her right arm and threw the stone, hitting the purple pillar.

"Grrrr..." the beast aggressively turned around, giving Flora just enough time to step away from the pillar. She put the feather on the arrow's tip and shot the black-furred beast. It groaned in pain, falling onto the dirty ground.

Meiru walked to her sister's side and murmured, with worry in her voice "Did you kill it?"

"No, I just put it to sleep. _If _the rest find him, they will think that he is enjoying a well-deserved nap. Besides, these fellas guard this palace with sharp eyes" Flora grabbed Meiru's arm and sprinted 50 feet to the air. She took hold of a window-edge, flinging the brown-eyed girl into the room, before entering it herself.

"W-Wow... can you teach me how to do that?" Meiru gazed at the green-eyed girl's face, in shock. She shifted her weight from her knees, to her legs.

Flora chuckled and replied, "Sure, but not now. We've got to find that cousin of ours and find out what he's up to."

"What else can he do? Daisgaine's power is no longer an option to him, so he shouldn't be a problem anymore... right?" inquired Meiru.

"I'm afraid that Dark Star has only showed a few of his dirty tricks. You haven't even confronted Empress yet. Now _she _can become a cramp on the neck" Flora scanned the place with careful eyes. _No sign of wolves here... that's strange..._

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Is something out there?" whispered Meiru, while peeking from behind Flora's shoulder.

"Not a single soul... that's really troubling, Dark Star has always got this place with guards at every single corner" the brown-haired girl softly tiptoed to the end of the hall. In front of her was a wide stairway, she suddenly stopped. "Hold on"

"What is it?" Meiru stood behind Flora. She tilted to the side, her eyes looking at the eternal-looking stairs.

"This seems a little _too _fishy in my opinion... my guess is that he should be in the throne room", the green-eyed girl pointed at an obsidian-stoned door.

"The faster we get home, the better... I _really _don't like this place" Meiru looked at the broken windows, spider webs covering the black curtains, at the dirty furniture, covered in dust and felt the ghostly cold breeze, almost whistling in her ears. Near the door was a ring of wild black roses. She tilted a little to smell its fragrance, but froze. The brown-eyed girl could see something moving... and at the very top of the ring... an eye opened.

"AAAAAHHH-mmmmff!" Meiru screamed, but a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from increasing the volume.

"Shhh!" sharply whispered Flora. She slipped her palm away from Meiru lips and spoke with a soft and firm voice, "Enough with the screaming!"

"I-I'm so s-scared!" the red-haired girl tightly embraced her sister, while trembling in fear. "I-I want to go home! Nooow!

Flora sighed and sweatdropped, "Look, we're just going to spy on Dark Star for a little while, _then _we can go to Netto's house and you can squeeze him as much as you want"

"S-Sounds good..." stammered Meiru. She took a deep breath and released the green-eyed girl from her breathtaking hug.

"Now, let's get this over with..." Flora was surrounded by a turquoise aura, her eyes glowed and she took Meiru's arm. She went through the purple-stoned wall, together with the chocolate brown-eyed girl. They were standing at one of the edges of the throne room, hidden from the centre, where two voices spoke to each other.

"That guardian is more unpredictable than I expected" comment Empress, who was standing right in the middle of the room, with both her arms crossed.

Stomping to her side was no other than Dark Star, a frustrated look all over his face, "That netnavi, Rockman... he has Daisgaine's power and from what I saw, he loves that Hatto. Damn it! Ever since Nature awakened, my plans have been completely ruined!"

"I'd say that we should ask Hanarin to take care of her" suggested Empress, while evilly grinning.

"Her shadow... hmm... sounds like a magnificent idea... no one knows Nature better than her!" the powerful warrior mischievously smiled at the guardian. "That guardian had better be ready... MUAHAHAHAH!"

The brown-haired girl clenched her teeth, while squeezing her fists. _Hanarin... no... not her..._

"We should also think about the other guardians _and _protectors, Dark Star-sama..." Empress mumbled, while gazing at the warrior's face.

Dark Star grinned, "Well... we should make sure that Nature meets the man of her dreams, now shouldn't we?" Empress flipped her long, red her back and chuckled.

"I don't like the sound of this..." whispered Meiru. She turned and faced the brown-haired girl. "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

Flora tightly hugged her legs, shaking in despair. Her eyes sparkled under the few lights in the room, tears rolled down her face, wetting her cheeks. She shut her eyes, while sobbing. Meiru embraced the girl, comforting her. She telepathically whispered, "_What happened? Are you okay?"_

"_I'll tell you later… right now we need to get out of here..."_ Flora pulled Meiru closer, an aura surrounding both of them, _"L-Let's go to your boyfriend's house... I'm sure that h-he won't mind having us o-over..." _

The brown-eyed girl blushed, as her eyes became wide open, _"W-What!?"_ and at that moment, both sisters disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Empress.

"Of course, that girl's heart is in pain. Her sister doesn't remember anything about her life in Linphea and her loving Helio is still unfound. _This _is the moment that we've been waiting for!" exclaimed Dark Star, an echo spreading in the room.

* * *

_At the Hikari Residence..._

The morning sun rose into the bright-blue sky, its light arriving at Netto's window. He lied on his bed, snoring loudly. Inside his blue PET was sleeping Rockman, who was resting on a comfy, blue bed. At the corner of the screen was the time. It showed 8:52am. Only Haruka, Netto's mother, filled the house with her soft humming, while cooking a delicious breakfast.

"Huh?" gasped Haruka. She turned around, facing a pure turquoise light. It was warm, gentle, but most of all, it felt sad. "Who's there?"

"Haruka-san!" Meiru's voice called out from the centre of the light, as it slowly disappeared.

"Meiru-chan! Why are you here? Did something happen to your parents?" asked Haruka.

The red-haired girl lifted her sister up and replied, "Papa and Mama are not coming back home until school starts... umm... Haruka-san..."

"Yes?"

"Could we stay here for a while? We won't bother much!" Meiru looked at Haruka with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure that Netto won't mind having a few more faces in the house..." cheerfully responded Haruka.

Meiru giggled and looked at her sister's face, "Can you stand up, Onee-chan? Not hurt?"

"D-Don't worry... I'm okay..." mumbled Flora, while staring at the floor. "I just feel a little dizzy that's all"

"Okay" sighed Meiru, she guided green-eyed girl to the couch and let her sit down. "Do you need anything?"

Flora carefully stood up; ignoring the hand that her sister was offering, "I just need to be alone for a while..." she walked towards the door, with heavy steps, sobbing.

"Onee-chan..." Meiru watched as her Flora disappeared from her view. But she didn't understand, she couldn't, for this was all about their first lives. The brown-eyed girl didn't remember much; so trying to help Flora would only make things worse.

"While I finish breakfast, how about you go to Netto's room? He might have the most wonderful shock of his life!" suggested Haruka, chuckling at Meiru's blushing face.

The red-haired girl answered with a hum and nodded. She walked towards the brown-haired boy's room, while madly blushing. After taking a long deep breath, she opened the door and carefully studied the room. Netto rested on his bed, his blanket halfway down the ground. A warm light reached his face, making him look like an angel. Meiru's eyes sparkled at the sight, her cheeks being as red as cherries. She reached the edge of his bed and sat down. Her heartbeat increased, once the palm of her hand touched Netto's soft cheek. She reached down, her eyes looking directly at his sleeping face and then...

"... Meiru-chan?" the brown-haired boy's eyes slowly opened, murmuring her name.

"Eh?" Meiru stood there in shock and after a few seconds, the red tone on her cheeks covered her entire face, "EEEEEHHH!?"

The redhead went all the way to the back of the room. She panted, trying to keep herself calm, "I... y-you see... umm... w-well... umm..."

"What's going on..." Netto heavily lifted himself up, stretching his arms to the air, as he yawned.

"I... I was just checking whether you had... umm... fever..." murmured Meiru, struggling to come up with an excuse.

"Oh... Okay!" exclaimed Netto. He reached his closet and took out a pair of clothes. "I'm going to change, can you turn around?"

"S-Sure!" Meiru turned and faced the door, blushing in embarrassment. _I can almost hear my heartbeat through my ears... oh god... why me!_

"Umm... Meiru-chan can you help me out?" Netto was having a hard time with zipping up his vest. He looked at the red-haired girl straight in the eyes, while sweatdropping.

"Okay..." Meiru walked towards the brunette-haired boy. She reached the zipper, pulled it up and down a couple of times and zipped it. "That should do it"

Netto took Meiru's delicate hands and covered them with his own, "Arigatou!"

"Netto..." chuckled Meiru. She felt the warmth of his touch all over her body. Her heartbeat was a pair of loud drums again. "C-Come on! Let's go downstairs!"

The red-haired was about to reach the door, when suddenly... a hand stopped her. She turned and she gazed at Netto's sweet-looking face. She could almost fall on her knees because of him simply staring at her with those loving eyes. He softly rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"_Netto! Meiru-chan! Breakfast is ready!"_

Both of them snapped back into reality. Netto sighed and cheerfully looked at the redhead, "You should really taste Mama's food, it's delicious!" he grabbed her hand and guided her downstairs, to the living room.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Meiru, but her cheerful smile was replaced by eyes with pure worry. _Onee-chan... I understand your pain... I love Netto with all my heart and if he would disappear from my life... I... I don't even know what I would..._

* * *

_At the Akihara Park..._

Near the very edge of the park is a field of Sakura trees. The wind blew, sending the cherry blossoms down, to the ground. Flora sat under the most beautiful Sakura tree, a blossom being at the very top of her palm. A soft breeze danced in the trees, the girl's voice following. Her cheeks were still wet from unstoppable tears.

...

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day_

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends in the sleep_

_We're playing for the fights emotional games_

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

The green-eyed girl squeezed her PET, gazing at her netnavi. Both of them suffered, cried, smiled, laughed and lived together. It was a life that both of them had to share. It was almost as if their first lives had been a dream, an endless dream... a neverending dream...

_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you_

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too_

_As you do and I want to be with you_

...

Someone walked towards Flora. He had only seen her once, during the battle against Dark Star. His sapphire eyes looked at the girl's long brown hair, as the wind blew, her hair following the breeze. He took a step forward and met her eyes. Flora looked awful, compared to the confident and energetic girl that he had seen before. He reached the ground and sat right next to her.

"If I were you, I would dry those tears, being a celebrity means cameras at every corner" the boy sighed.

"Thanks for the advice… but I already took care of that… Ijuin Enzan" Flora showed him a weak smile. Her eyes moved from his face, back to the field of Sakura blossoms. She hid her face between her legs, letting tear drops fall down her cheeks.

Enzan stood up and put both hands in his pockets, "Crying is not going to solve anything"

"I know… but tears fall and so does the pain. If you keep it inside for too long, your heart will break and so will your soul. Trees follow the same path. During the summer, they are filled with heavy glory. Autumn comes and eases the weight on its branches, winter gives them a goodnight kiss before going to bed, while spring wakes them up, giving them the heavenly sun."

The blue-eyed boy stood there in shock. Flora's words couldn't have come from any person. He looked at the brown-haired girl's face and watched as she lifted herself up, now standing.

She gazed deeply into his eyes and spoke, "You can think that crying is a childish thing if you want, but I'll remind you that it has saved the lives of people that have lost and found their hearts", the green-eyed girl turned, her back now facing Enzan. "Keep that in mind… and thanks for your company"

With that said, white wings grew from her back, they spread to the air, with a single flap and Flora reached the sunset sky.

"That girl… she looks really familiar…. somehow" thought Enzan out loud. At that moment, a digital version of Blues appeared on the boy's left shoulder, "I have sent the report on Dark Star's disappearance, Enzan-sama"

"Good, let's go back", commanded Enzan.

"Roger!" Blues transferred himself back to the red PET.

Enzan looked at the light pink field. In the middle of the Sakura blossoms was a white feather. He picked it up and looked at it carefully. _I've met that girl before…. I don't know why… but I'm going to find out who you are…. Sakurai Flora…._

* * *

_At the Hikari Residence…_

"Meiru-chan, did your sister tell you where she went? It's getting really dark…" Haruka looked at the red-haired girl with worry in her eyes.

"She didn't tell me anything…" Meiru sighed and took another bite from Haruka's magnificent curry. "But I'm not very worried about her, besides she _has _fought Dark Star many times… I think that's dangerous enough"

"I want another round!" exclaimed Netto.

Meiru yelled at his face, "You have eaten five plates already!"

"But I'm _still _hungry!" whined the brunette-haired boy. He picked up his plate and gave to Haruka, who filled it up for the sixth time in a row.

"You are such a pig" Meiru sweatdropped.

_I'M BACK!_

Everyone stood where they were, without making any type of noise, until Meiru broke the silence, "Onee-chan!" She ran towards her sister and hugged her, "Where have you been? I've been dead worried about you!"

"Sorry about that… WOW! Now that looks tasty…. is there anymore curry left?" Flora gazed at the bowl of curry, as its smell reached her nose.

"You came just in time! If you would have come any later, Netto would have finished all of it by now!" Haruka smiled cheerfully. She brought a bowl of just-heated curry and put it right in front of Flora's spot. She picked up a spoon and took a bite.

"Well?" asked Netto.

"This is the…. BEST CURRY I'VE EVER TASTED! Even restaurant curry doesn't taste _this _good!" Flora devoured the curry, until there was nothing left. "Seconds please!"

"You're acting like Netto" laughed Meiru.

"HEY!" shouted the brown-eyed boy. The redhead continued laughing, until she was interrupted by a voice that only she could hear, it was Flora, "_Meiru-chan… what Dark Star is planning next is going to hurt us, it might even affect your friends…. we need to be ready for this..." _

"_I know… but we're not alone and that's why I'm not scared! We can do this if we stick together!"_

"_And I wouldn't want it in any other way!"_

* * *

_**Flora:**__ I don't like the sound of this…._

_**Emmie:**__ Hanarin is no joke…. she can be a terrifying murderer and a nightmare…._

_**Flora:**__ We need to awaken Hatto before things get __**really **__out of hand!_

_**Emmie:**__ And we've also got to find the rest of the guardians…._

_**Flora:**__ … and protectors_

_**GN2012:**__ I agree!_

_**Flora & Emmie: GuardianNature2012-sama~! **_

_**GN2012:**__ The song that you just heard is 'A Neverending Dream' the version from Cascada. Let's just say that I'm a big fan of hers so Flora and Emmie will be pretty much singing all of her songs. OF COURSE! Any requests will be accepted!_

_**Flora:**__ Don't forget to read & review!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next… Hatto's awakening, Part 1!**_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki_

_Kokoro tomoshite_

_Nagaredasu senritsu_

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki_

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda_

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru_

_Gin no tsukikage_

_Yasurakana senritsu_

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto_

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda_

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo_

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	10. Hatto's Awakening, Part 1

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 10: Hatto's Awakening, Part 1**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

* * *

_At the Hikari Residence…_

After Flora had returned to Netto's house, both sisters had agreed with staying over, their staying place being the guest room. Haruka and the brown-haired boy were already asleep. The house had no lights on, except for one, the guest room's lamp.

Meiru was sitting on a master bed, which had replaced the small mattress after Flora had used a little magic. She gazed at her sister, who was going from the front of the door, all the way back to the window, in thought. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the Net Saviours and the Crossfusion members", the green-eyed girl reached the window, leaning on its edge. "They're going to investigate about what has been happening… new enemies, new threats… you know what I mean"

"Well, I'm a Crossfusion member and our mission is to protect the innocent… is something wrong with that?" Meiru lifted an eyebrow.

"Meiru-chan, that's not what I mean…. Let me see…" Flora waved her hand, bright pink petals following. These came together, creating a board, a chessboard. "If you look at this chessboard, one side is ours and the other side is Dark Star's. Right now, our goal is to gather the missing pieces… so far we have both of us and Daisgaine's power, while Dark Star has a whole army of souls, Empress, Hanarin and himself"

"So what you're saying is that while both sides are getting ready to fight… Netto and the others might end up standing in the middle of the field!?" gasped Meiru. She tilted a little backwards, in shock.

"Precisely! Dark Star already has Rockman as a target… sooner or later Netto will be in danger too..." the brown-haired girl walked towards her sister, now standing right in front of her. "We've got to slow them down… that way we can find the rest of the guardians, protectors and of course, awaken Hatto's soul"

"A-About that... w-what's going to happen to me when Hatto awakens?" stammered the red-haired girl.

Flora kneeled in front of her, a soft smile showing on her face. "Your memories will all come back. You will remember what happened in your first life and most importantly, who you truly are"

"Okay… so umm… what are we going to do about Netto and the rest of the team?" inquired Meiru.

"I'm going to erase a portion of the battle against Dark Star", Flora spoke with a proud voice, raising a fist to the air.

"YOU WHAT?" exclaimed Meiru.

"Shhh! Do you want them to wake up?" sharply murmured Flora in the red-haired girl's ear.

"Sorry… but are you crazy?

The green-eyed girl sighed. "If they tell you what happened, they'll say that he wanted to fight and that Emmie-chan stopped him. They won't remember the part where Dark Star talked about Roll-chan, actually fighting him and…. tell Roll that I'm really sorry… but we've also got to eliminate the _kiss…"_

"I don't know… she's going to be really mad…" mumbled Meiru.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

It was Roll's voice. A digital version of her stood on top of the redhead's shoulder, with both arms crossed. "Why would you do that? I finally get to start a lovely relationship with Rockman and you want to ruin it?"

Flora gazed at the blonde-haired navi's face. "Wouldn't it be more romantic if you two realised your feelings slowly, calmly-" she was interrupted by a voice that came from her shoulder.

"…And at the _appropriate _age?" Emmie closed her eyes and turned her head from right to left, making a 'no' sign.

"Well… netnavis don't really grow old, but you've still got the point there…" Roll tilted her head, now looking at the ground.

Both netnavi and operator smiled, as Emmie replied. "It's going to be fine, just follow Meiru-chan's example!"

Roll and Meiru laughed nervously, while sweatdropping. "Y-Yeah…"

"Now then let's get to it! Meiru-chan hold my hands", the brown-haired girl took the redhead's hands, locking them together. "Everyone close your eyes"

"Okay…" Meiru shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I'm ready!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Flora was surrounded by a turquoise aura. It spread and covered everyone as well. She lifted her head and yelled, "ELIMINADOR DE MEMORIAS!" ("Memory Eliminator!")

* * *

"… _ru-chan…"_

"…_Meiru-chan…."_

"…_. It's time to wake up…"_

"What?" the red-haired girl laid on top of the master bed. She was in the guest room, and sitting in front of her was Netto, in his everyday clothes.

"It's 1 o'clock! You slept even more than me!" laughed Netto. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Now that's strange..." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Hey! I don't _always _wake up late! M-Maybe a few times... but not _always_!" complained the brown-eyed boy.

"Yeah right" the red-haired girl rolled her eyes, lifting herself up from the bed. "Well I'm going to change!"

"Okay!" Netto left the room, leaving Meiru alone.

The brown-eyed girl sighed, grabbing her pink device from a bedside table. She looked at the screen, taking a glimpse of an empty green background. _That's strange... where did Roll go?_

Meiru turned her head and noticed a letter on top of the table. She grabbed it, blinked twice and carefully read it.

_Dear Meiru-chan,_

_Listen, I've got to attend a few interviews today... so stay close to Netto's side, got it? If anyone asks you about Dark Star, or any guardian business, just say 'I promised not to tell' or something. _

_Flora_

_P.S – Emmie wants to remind Roll to not get carried away with Rockman! ^-^_

"I guess that it's just Roll and me today..." the red-haired girl stood up, while stretching her arms to the air, a yawn spreading over the room. She opened a silver suitcase, taking an outfit from the bunch. She put it on, stood in front of a mirror and was now gazing at her reflection. Meiru wore a soft yellow shirt, long sleeves, with light pink hearts decorating the ends. She had light blue shorts and dark blue stockings. Her shoes were the colour beige; it was decorated by light pink bow at the front, while a ribbon kept the shoe tight enough.

Meiru spun a few times, admiring her new outfit. She certainly needed a new look for a change, even though her frequent one was her favourite one.

"Wow! I never knew that I had this!" gasped Meiru. She took a brush, put on her pin and nodded. "This we'll do..."

"_Meiru-chan! Breakfast is ready!" _Haruka's voice called out.

"Coming!" Meiru replied back. She went downstairs and was now standing in front of a table, filled with delicious food. Netto and his mother were already sitting down. The red-haired girl sat next to Netto, decided what she was going to eat and devoured a marvellous breakfast. They both finished and were now sitting on a couch, relaxing.

The brown-eyed boy faced Meiru and spoke, "Meiru-chan, how come you woke up so late? You always wake up early"

"Oh that... umm... I didn't feel tired, so I took a while to fall asleep..." the redhead played with her fingers, as she answered his question. "Anyway, have you seen Roll? She's not in my PET"

"Roll? She's right here" Netto took his blue device from his PET holder and hold it in a way that both of them could see the screen. Inside was Rockman, who was scratching his cheek with nerves, while Roll was showing her back. You could tell that Rockman had done something, which had not pleased the blonde-haired navi at all.

"Netto-kun..." Rockman mumbled.

"What's wrong, Rockman?" asked Netto. Meiru's head leaned over Netto's shoulder to get a better look. "Why is Roll upset?"

"I have no idea" worriedly spoke Rockman. This made Roll even angrier.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET? YOU BAKA! BAKA! **BAKAAAAA!" **shouted Roll. The blue-haired stepped back, with wide-open eyes.

Roll dropped her shoulders. She sighed. It certainly wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember what seemed to be the beginning of something new, for both of them. Both of them just stood there, with no words to say.

"R-Roll... you really need to calm down", Meiru smiled, while sweatdropping. She took out her PET and put it in front of her.

"How about you come back to my PET?" suggested the redhead.

The blonde-haired navi answered with a hum. She took a last glimpse of Rockman's bright green eyes and teleported herself back to the pink device.

"Anything special that we've got to do today?" asked Meiru

"Nope! Nothing, so... do want to-" Netto was interrupted.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Netto-kun, it's Mejin-san" Rockman appeared on Netto's shoulder, as a hologram. The brown-eyed boy groaned.

"What is it, Mejin-san?" Netto stared at the man on the screen with an irritated look.

"No need for formalities! Netto-kun, I need you to investigate about the attack in Sci-Labs. The rest of the Net Saviours and a few Crossfusion members are already on it. Meet them at the Train Station. Good Luck" Mejin gave the order and disappeared from the screen.

Netto sighed. He looked at red-haired girl's face and smiled. "Meiru-chan, I need to go now okay?"

"O-Okay..." Meiru mumbled in disappointment, until it hit her. She could almost hear her sister's voice, saying, "_Stay close to Netto's side, got it?" _

"W-Wait Netto! C-Can I go with you?" Meiru was now blushing. She took hold of the end of her shirt and squeezed it. She almost felt embarrassed of asking.

"Sure! Why not? Working together will make the mission a lot easier!" The brown-haired boy lifted himself from the couch. He grabbed Meiru's hand and guided her towards the door. "Next stop... THE TRAIN STATION!"

Meiru sweatdropped. "Netto..."

* * *

_At the Sakurai Tower..._

Flora had gone through a lot of interviews, still having more than half left to do. She walked towards her office and sat down. Her face hit the desk, as she whined in annoyance.

"Mou, why do I have to do this? When I finished school, the only activities that I ever did were studying, ballet, singing and guardian training!" Flora crossed her arms, her face being right on top. Emmie groaned. She was not very happy either.

"I can't believe how _long _this is taking! My systems are going to shut down if I don't take a break!" Emmie rested both arms on top of her head. "I don't feel like working today!"

"You're not the only one..." The brown-haired girl turned around. She gazed at the crystal clear view, from her window. She could see the huge line of reporters. It was pretty obvious that at least half of them didn't have their name on the list. But then, for just a moment, she saw something. A shadow was standing on top of a roof, the neighbour building's roof, but just for a few seconds, for it disappeared.

"I wonder who that was... Emmie-chan did you see that shadow?" Flora asked her netnavi.

"Yeah... and let me tell you something... it didn't look friendly **at all**" A serious look was all over the ginger-haired navi's face. "We'd better keep a sharp eye open"

"_Sakurai-sama! Your interview is about to begin!" _a voice came from the outside of the room. Flora cheerfully smiled.

"Coming!" the green-eyed girl called out. She stared at Emmie, her face changing from cheerful, to serious.

"_You've got a few minutes until your next interview. I'm going to plug you into the system. Any sign of danger means trouble so make sure that whatever is here, __**stays here**__" _Flora commanded telepathically.

"_Got it!" _Emmie replied back. The brown-haired girl took her turquoise PET and pointed it at the computer.

"Plug in, Emmie, Transmission!" a red beam came from the device, sending the lime green-eyed navi to the building's network. She put her PET back to its rightful place, her purple belt, and walked towards the door.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

_At the Train Station..._

"Everyone! We're here!" Netto waved at the group. At the entrance of the station were Enzan, Laika, Nenji, Charlie, Dingo and Jasmine. (_I forgot that 'Laika' is the Japanese version of 'Raika' sorry about that ^ - ^_;)

"You're late!" shouted Enzan. Netto stopped running and stood right in front of the blue-eyed boy.

"I just got told by Mejin-san about this a few minutes ago!" yelled back Netto. He took out his PET, Meiru following the same actions.

"Plug in, , Transmission!"

"Plug in, Roll, Transmission!"

Both netnavis were teleported to the station's system and were now standing with rest. Rockman stepped front, but was stopped by Medi.

"ROCKMAN~!" Medi flung her arms around the blue-haired navi's shoulders. This action forced both of them to hit the ground. Rockman groaned in pain, while Medi giggled.

"Ooow!" Rockman whined, as he lifted himself from the ground. Once he was standing with a steady balance, Medi wrapped her arms around Rockman's right arm. Everyone chuckled, except for a certain blonde-haired navi.

"Hey! Let go of Rockman!" Roll grabbed the blue navi's arm, now doing the same steps as Medi. Her arms were now wrapped around Rockman's left arm. The blue-haired navi blushed heavily.

"What do you think you're doing!? Rockman likes me!" Medi pulled Rockman's arm towards her.

"He likes me!" pulled back Roll.

"Alright you two cut it out!" Blues stood in front of the three netnavis. "We came here to investigate about a case, not to netbattle!"

"**SHUT UP!" **both Roll and Medi yelled. Everyone stood back, with fear in his or her face. Those two were in a very bad mood. Gyroman slowly reached the bad-tempered girls.

"What's up with girls these days?" Gyroman sighed. He pushed the blushing-Rockman towards the group, trying to separate him from the two navis, but they were still holding the blue-haired navi.

Everyone sighed. They all made a circle and Blues spoke, "Everyone, Hikari-hakase found a strange signal near this area. We might find viruses on the way so we must be careful"

"We should split up then", suggested Napalmman.

"I believe that might work... but we're having a few problems with those two..." Tomahawkman pointed at Roll and Medi, who had angry looks on their faces.

"We have no time to lose, our enemy could be attacking the system right now" reminded Searchman.

"Then how about Rockman, Roll, Medi and Gyroman in one team, while Searchman, Tomahawkman, Napalmman and I in the other team?" Blues pointed at each netnavi, once he announced their name.

The netnavis answered with a hum, their operators the same. Netto looked at everyone in the eyes, with a confident smile.

"Everyone, let's meet here in 3 hours! If anyone notices anything, they'll alert the others!" exclaimed Netto.

"Our team will check the Station's system, while your team checks Internet City" Enzan explained the plan, the group of Net Saviours and Crossfusion members answering back. "Roger!"

Rockman's team teleported themselves to Internet City, while the rest of the netnavis stayed in the network. Everyone went their ways, now looking for any viruses, threats and most importantly, any traces of Dark Star left behind.

* * *

_In the Sakurai Tower's Network..._

Thousands of viruses had covered the entire area. You could almost hear the shrieking and banging that they were causing. In the middle of the field was a lime green-eyed navi, who was standing in a fighting position.

"Emmie Arrow!" Emmie summoned her turquoise arrow, deleting an entire row of viruses. She took a few steps forward and sprinted to the air.

"Sakura Petals!" The ginger-haired navi brought the palm of her hand towards her face, swung her arm and a wave of cherry blossom petals were sent straight down. No viruses were left in sight. She landed on the digital ground, but the tiredness forced her to stand on her knees.

Emmie looked up, her eyes meeting with the empty field. "Using that attack in this form can be a real pain sometimes..." the navi chuckled a little, but then, she heard a voice. It was a female's voice and it had chuckled right after she had.

She lifted herself up and yelled, "Who's there!?" but no one answered.

"If you think that this is funny then let me spill it out for you! It's not funny at all! Now show yourself if you're brave enough to face me!" demanded Emmie.

"Oh Nature, I can't believe that you already forgot about me" a netnavi moved away from a digital wall, now standing in front of Emmie.

The ginger-haired navi gasped. "Y-You can't be-"

"Here, let me help you with that" the mysterious navi dashed forward and raised her arm, her hand showing a pair... of deadly looking, sharp claws.

* * *

_At Internet City..._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" _

A cry of pain went through Roll's head. She stopped walking. That voice was too familiar.

"O-Onee-chan?" stammered Roll.

"Roll-chan, is something wrong?" Rockman asked. He was now freely walking, no longer tied up by both Roll and Medi. Everyone's eyes were now staring at the blonde-haired navi.

"N-No, nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" Roll waved her arms, showing that she meant what she was saying.

"Okay" the blue-haired navi turned around, his face looking forward. Roll let her arms drop down, as she stared at the ground.

"_Onee-chan screamed just now... there's no doubt about that..." _thought Roll. At that moment, a screen appeared.

"Rockman, have you found anything?" Netto's voice came from the holographic screen.

"Nothing, it's like Dark Star had come and gone... we haven't found any dangerous activity either" Rockman responded.

"Well time's almost up... I think that's enough for today, we can continue investigating tomorrow" the brown-haired spoke.

"Roger, Netto-kun" Rockman faced everyone. "Let's go back"

"Okay!" the group replied and teleported themselves back to their respectful PETs.

* * *

_At the Sakurai Tower..._

After having to answer thousands of questions on one day, Flora was heavily walking towards her room. _I'm going to drink a cup of warm tea... and hopefully take a break from all of this..._

Flora took out her turquoise device. "Emmie-chan, did you find anything?" no response.

"Emmie-chan?" the ginger-haired navi was not in Flora's PET. She became worried. Flora opened the door, her eyes still looking at the empty screen. _Where could she have gone?_

"_Konichi wa... Nature"_

"Huh?" the brown-haired girl froze. Sitting cross-legged on a black-leathered chair was a girl. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, while her bloody red eyes gazed deep into Flora's eyes, showing an evil grin on her face.

"H-Hanarin?"

* * *

_At the Train Station..._

"Now that was all for nothing", complained Nenji.

Everyone was sitting down, occupying a few benches. Both Internet City and the Train Station's Network were safe, so now they just had to wait for their next task.

"What did Dark Star do exactly?" asked Dingo.

Laika cleared his throat, "He attacked Sci-Labs' Network and surprisingly we weren't able to stop him"

"A netnavi entered the system as well, but had more success in defeating him", continued Enzan. Netto rested his hand on Meiru's shoulder and smiled.

"That netnavi was Emmie, Roll's sister", explained Netto. A digital version of Rockman stood on top of the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

"Emmie-san is a celebrity and so is her netop, Flora-san!" commented the blue-haired navi. He crossed his arms, his eyes showing a little curiosity. "I wonder if they're good at netbattling..."

"Well there's only one way to find out!" yelled Netto. He turned his head, his eyes meeting with Meiru's. She looked... sad, worried. Her face would usually show a cheerful smile, but it was the entire opposite.

"Meiru-chan, are you okay?" the brown-haired boy didn't like the redhead's attitude at all. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately"

There was no answer. The red-haired girl wasn't even listening to Netto, for she was too busy thinking about something else. _Onee-chan... I'm so worried... I almost feel like leaving Netto's side to find you..._

"Sakurai, are you going to answer Netto's question, or what?" Enzan said.

"I'm leaving", mumbled Meiru.

"Huh?" everyone watched as the redhead grabbed her pink device, stood up and left the group, without saying anything else. Meiru was walking at first, but once she reached the exit door, it became running.

"Meiru-chan wait up!" called out the brown-haired boy. He ran towards Meiru, everyone following him from behind. "Where are you going?"

The red-haired girl kept on running faster and faster. She was about to reach the street, while her speed had not slowed down yet. Netto panicked, Meiru was going to pass, without even thinking about the rapid cars.

"MEIRU-CHAN STOP!" Netto grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Everyone stood behind the brown-haired boy, panting.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!? You can't just run off like that! A car could have hit you just now!**" Netto worriedly shouted. The redhead's strange behaviour had to stop, because after this, there's no telling what she could do next.

Meiru was still ignoring him. Right now, the only thing that she could think of was her sister. Her netnavi had mentioned a scream, its descriptions matching with what she had heard. The red-haired girl looked up. The Sakurai Tower was at the other side of the street, where Flora was supposed to be.

"Onee-chan..." Meiru whispered with a soft voice, almost weak. She tried to move forward, but an arm stopped her. Her eyes met with Netto's. Finding her sister was the priority right now, not to look for Dark Star, who she was getting tired of actually _seeing._

"Netto... Let go!" she pushed the brown-eyed boy towards the group and rushed to the other side of the street. She continued running, slowly fading away, from Netto's sight.

"**MEIRU-CHAN!**" bellowed Netto, as Enzan, Laika and Nenji helped in lifting him up. Jasmine stared at the direction where Meiru went and shrugged.

"I guess that she doesn't like Netto anymore... she even pushed him!" The blue-haired girl smirked.

"But Meiru-chan has never acted this way! She can go a little wacko sometimes but not enough to run off like that!" exclaimed Dingo.

"We should follow her!" Charlie pointed forward, where the redhead had last been seen.

Everyone crossed the street and reached a building, on top of the entrance being the words 'Sakurai Passion'. A huge crowd of reporters and continuous flashing of cameras surrounded the front door. They were going to have to find another way of going in.

"Oh man... how are we supposed to get in now?" groaned Nenji. Everyone sighed. He was right, there was no space left for them to pass.

"Are you sure that Sakurai went this way?" asked Enzan, while looking at Charlie.

"Definitely" Charlie answered.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

A loud explosion came from the last floor. The ground shook; panic spreading inside and outside the building.

"What was that!?" alarmingly shouted Laika.

"A bomb?" worriedly said Jasmine.

"Yay! I love explosives! Especially..." he took out a colourful box from his pocket, with a huge smile on his face. "... **FIREWORKS!**"

"**NENJI!**" Everyone called out his name.

"... Sorry" apologized Nenji.

"We need to safe those people!" pointed out Enzan. He picked up his red PET, but stopped. A light was coming from one of the burning rooms. It shot out, taking the form of an immense eagle. From its inside was something, or maybe _someone_. The light floated in the air, as it spread.

"My eyes!" whined Jasmine. She lifted her arms, shielding herself from the inflaming light.

"It's so... bright!" yelled Dingo.

"Everyone step back!" commanded Laika.

Netto stood right where he was, for he heard something, which became such a loud echo, that everyone clearly understood the powerful voices.

"_... Hanarin... you may know my weaknesses... my fears... but murdering the innocent does not make you stronger... but weaker in heart..."_

"_As if I care! You have also hurt people and you know it!"_

"_Perhaps... perhaps not... but those mistakes will not be made this time..."_

"_Then let's stop wasting time... __**NOW YOU DIE!**__"_

"_Meiru-chan... Roll... be strong... remember that you're not alone and that we've always loved you... and now... __**AWAKEN! SAKURAI LINPHEA HATTO! GUARDIAN OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! GUARDIAN HATTO!**_

The enormous eagle reached the ground, its light slowly vanishing. Once the light was no more, on the dirty ground, laid a red-haired girl, Meiru.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called out her name. Everyone gasped, there was no doubt about it; the sleeping girl was Meiru. The group followed the brown-haired boy, watching as a dimensional area covered the building.

"A dimensional area?" said Enzan with a shocked voice.

Screaming was coming from the building, even though the fire was gone, the terrifying thought of being trapped hit each person, like a thousand bullets.

"Let's not waste time! People need our help!" Laika took out his PET, with a Synchrochip in his other hand.

Everyone answered with a hum, following the same steps as him. Each of the inserted the chip into their PETs and yelled.

"**Synchrochip, Slot-in! CROSSFUSION!**"

A sphere of light glowed, as the group of Net Saviours and Crossfusion members transformed. Once they stood in their forms, an army of viruses appeared in front of them.

Mettaur!

Ahh-woooo!

Rows of Mettaur viruses and howling wolves were attacking the building. Netto and the others stood in position to fight.

"_Rock-Buster!"_

"_Sonic Boom!"_

"_Scope Gun!"_

"_Napalm Bombs!" _

"_Gyro Cutter!"_

"_Medi Capsule!"_

"Everyone, we need to delete the viruses and safe-" Netto's body froze. A purple laser was shot from the centre, sending the brown-haired boy backwards. "_AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"Netto!" everyone called out his name. They looked up, now facing the one who had hurt the boy. They stood there in shock. In front of them was a netnavi, in his arms being the sleeping Meiru.

"Hikari Netto, Rockman" the netnavi smirked. None of them could speak, for the netnavi was someone who had been last seen, during their deletion. "I have been sent by Dark Star-sama, to delete you"

Netto's voice was dry. His eyes were wide-open, as he stammered. "D-Dark Rockman..."

* * *

_**Emmie: **__Darn! I should have seen this coming..._

_**Flora: **__No wonder things have been so fishy lately... first Dark Star wants Daisgaine's power, hurts us in any way he can and now... this?_

_**Emmie: **__He can be such a pain huh?_

_**Flora: **__Agreed! _

_**Emmie: **__Let's just hope that Netto and Rockman are able to fight an old foe..._

_**Flora: **__... while Hatto finally awakens!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... Hatto's Awakening, Part 2!**_

_**Emmie: **__GuardianNature2012-sama left a note!_

_**Flora: **__The next episode will be submitted at the end of January..._

_**Emmie: **__... or at the beginning of February!_

_**Flora: **__Sayonara!_

_**Emmie: **__Hasta pronto!_

_**Flora: **__Until next time and don't forget to read & review!_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	11. Hatto's Awakening, Part 2

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 10: Hatto's awakening, Part 2**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"_I guess that it's just Roll and me today..."_

"_Next stop... THE TRAIN STATION!"_

"_You've got a few minutes until your next interview. I'm going to plug you into the system. Any sign of danger means trouble so make sure that whatever is here, __**stays here**__"_

"_Everyone, let's meet here in 3 hours! If anyone notices anything, they'll alert the others!"_

"_Konichi wa... Nature"_

"_Are you sure that Sakurai went this way?"_

_**AWAKEN! SAKURAI LINPHEA HATTO! GUARDIAN OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! GUARDIAN HATTO!**_

"_**Synchrochip, Slot-in! CROSSFUSION!**__"_

"_I have been sent by Dark Star-sama, to delete you"_

"_D-Dark Rockman..."_

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

_**Note: Sorry about that... school got in the way ^-^'! Anyhow I'm going to try and upload a little faster! Now... I present to you Episode 11!**_

* * *

Silence. It was a blanket, covering the entrance of the magnificent building, or at least what was left of it. The explosion had caused a sudden farewell to the top floors. Viruses were no longer attacking, shrieking, only frozen in time. This quietness, however, didn't reach the entrance. Where a frightening battle, was about to begin.

"D-Dark Rockman? What are you doing here!?" Netto exclaimed. In front of him were the demoniacal eyes of Dark Rockman.

The netnavi grinned, "Are you surprised?" Netto clenched his teeth. His eyes moved from Dark Rockman's, to the red-haired girl. She had been placed onto the dirty ground, now lying there, with closed eyes.

He squeezed both his fists, "What do you want with Meiru-chan!"

"Aaaww... is she your girlfriend? Don't worry, she won't be getting hurt..." Dark Rockman summoned a powerful sword. He smiled darkly, "... yet"

"I'm afraid that no one's getting hurt today" Dingo stepped front, to the brown-eyed boy's side. The team was just behind them, ready to fight.

"Careful everyone, he seems to be much more powerful than the last time we fought him", Enzan examined the deadly sword.

"Even if he's different there's no way that he will beat us!" smiled Nenji with pride.

"That's right!" Charlie agreed.

"No"

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"Dark Rockman wants to fight me... only me" Netto stared at the darkly looking netnavi.

"But Netto, you can't do this by your-" Jasmine was interrupted.

"You guys go, there's still people in the building" the brown-haired boy took a glimpse of his team, before facing his opponent.

"Okay... and Netto... be careful", whispered Jasmine, as she ran towards the entrance, together with the rest.

Only Netto and Dark Rockman stood in the field. Both were now cautiously walking in circles, keeping sharp eye contact.

"Now it's only you and me... Netto-kun... Rockman..." Dark Rockman stood with the blade being right in front of his face.

"You still haven't answered my question!" barked out Netto.

"So you really want to know... well then..." the red-eyed navi took hold of his sword's blade, while gazing at the sleeping Meiru, who lied in front of him. "Dark Star-sama brought me back to life and gave me the order of eliminating both you and Rockman. And once I'm done with you, Hatto will be welcomed... by death that is"

Netto almost growled. He took a deep breath, letting all the devastating information banish itself from his mind. "I accept your challenge, but if I win, you will give me back my best friend"

"But if _I_ win... you will surrender and I'll be taking Hatto life, you like it or not" evilly grinned Dark Rockman.

"Deal!"

Dark Rockman stretched his arm out. From the deepest, an obsidian-stone claw revealed itself. Meiru was in its crushing hold and once the ground was no longer her support, her pink PET fell, harshly hitting the dirty ground and then...

_**CRAAAAACK!**_

The PET broke into a thousand pieces. However, the device's falling hadn't been registered by anyone.

"This is your end, Hikari Netto!" bellowed Dark Rockman, as he swung his Dark Sword towards the brown-haired boy.

"Battle Chip, Samurai Sword!" Netto exclaimed, as a silver sword replaced his arm and the blade collided with Dark Rockman's. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Tsche, as if I care!" the bloody red-eyed navi pushed Netto the side, forcing him to hit the ground.

"Argh!" groaned Netto in pain.

"You're no challenge! I'll have you dead in no time!" Dark Rockman spat out. "I wonder what Hatto was thinking... seriously what kind of Protector are you? You can't even stand!"

Netto carefully stood up, now looking at the netnavi. "That... was just a warm up" The brown-eyed boy lifted his arm, shouting out "Battle Chip, Machine Gun!"

"Take this!" he shot a thousand bullets, his target being the dark netnavi.

"Heh, too slow..." Dark Rockman easily dodged the attack. "You disappoint me... Battle Chip, Dark Canon!"

Netto stood in shock, as the red-eyed navi shot a laser, being just a few inches away from Netto's crest. He went flying back, hitting the bricked-wall of the building. A cloud of smoke covered the area, leaving them blind.

"I'd say victory is mine" Dark Rockman's footsteps were loud, slow and threatening. Lying on the ground was Netto, no longer in his crossfusion form.

Inside Netto's PET was Rockman, calling him and hoping for any response. "_Netto-kun! Answer me, Netto-kun!"_

"Now that was a waste of time..." Dark Rockman crossed his arms, disappointment showing on his face. "Ne, Rockman don't you want to revenge your pathetic Operator?"

Rockman violently answered, "_How dare you hurt Netto-kun! I'll never forgive you!"_

"I'll take that as a yes" Dark Rockman took out a purple card, a black feather being its cover. He threw it at the ruined ground; consequently a dome surrounded the building, plunging it into pure darkness.

"This time... you won't have your Operator to help you" darkly stared Dark Rockman at the blue device. The blue netnavi's data was transferred from the PET, into the real world. Rockman was now standing in front of Dark Rockman. His face had anger written all over it.

"Oh and before I forget..." the red-eyed navi snapped his fingers. At that moment, sharp obsidian spikes kept Netto in the air, while his PET was inside one of the purple spikes. This was going to be a no-battle chips fight, or at least for Rockman.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Rockman clenched his teeth. He squeezed his fists, hard. A slight pain travelled from his fingertips, all the way to the top of his arm.

"Now, Now let's not get too nasty... and I'll remind you that I've got a trick up my sleeve" Dark Rockman pointed at the sleeping Meiru, even though it was her for a second, because after a pink aura surrounded her body, Roll replaced the redhead.

Rockman's eyes were wide-open. Not only Meiru, but also Roll was in danger. This angered the green-eyed navi. He called out, "Roll-chan!"

A grin grew on Dark Rockman's face, as the obsidian-stoned claw turned into a fist, crushing the blonde-haired navi. "You didn't think that I would stop hurting Hatto just because your Operator lost, now did you?

Rockman raised his fist and summoned his blaster, "Rock-Buster!"

"Now that's more like it..." Dark Rockman laughed, while dodging the purple lasers. Both had a few meters of distance. "Don't worry, I won't be getting rid of her that easily"

"Keep Roll-chan out of this!" yelled the green-eyed navi. "This is a fight between you and me!"

"Think whatever you want", sighed Dark Rockman. He swung his Dark Sword at Rockman. "Who knows, maybe Hatto, no Roll-chan will want me as her Protector... I must say... she _is _quitebeautiful"

The blue-haired navi's eyes were almost in flames, "Don't even think about touching my Roll-chan!" Rockman dodged the sharp blade.

"_Your _Roll-chan?" the red-eyed navi darkly laughed.

Rockman's cheeks were burning red, he couldn't believe what he had just said, "J-Just leave her alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that... oh well... I guess that our conversation is over!" a wide blaster replaced Dark Rockman's sword. "Battle Chip, Dark Wide!"

"I'll finish you off just like your Operator, Rockman" the red-eyed navi harshly spoke.

"You won't be hurting anyone else today!" yelled the blue-haired navi, while standing ready to face the powerful netnavi. "Not Netto-kun, not Meiru-chan, not Roll-chan, not anyone!"

Both netnavis fired their weapons, a mist of blinding smoke spreading from the impact. In the breath-taking hold of an obsidian-stoned claw was Roll, however, from time to time, her appearance changed. First, she was herself, but then Meiru replaced her. Their appearance continued switching, while this process became faster and faster.

Meiru was the one in the claw's hold this time. Tears were rolling from her eyes, as she murmured, "... N-No... that's not... me... is it..."

"... I don't want to choose... please... don't make me choose..." Roll had replaced Meiru. The tears on the red-haired girl were wetting the blonde-haired navi's vivid red cheeks.

Both girls cried, their voices becoming one, for a single moment. "_... Hatto..."_

* * *

_**In a blank space...**_

"_Why... why do I have to choose?" both Roll and Meiru were sitting on separate desks. In front of them were two objects. One of them was a pink PET and right next to it was a golden-hearted locket. It was the locket that Nature had given Hatto on her 6__th__ birthday, the day in which she had met Hikari Daisgaine for the first time. Both their faces were emotionless, while their eyes were half-closed. _

"_It is a decision that both of you need to make", in front of them stood a girl, with an approximate age of twelve. She had a long creamy white dress, with a pair of pink high-heeled sandals. The dress had short sleeves, while a light pink ribbon was wrapped around her waist, with a bow at the side. Her long red hair reached her knees, a pink bow holding the very end. The girl's chocolate-brown eyes stared at the two girls. _

"_I know you..." asked Meiru, who was still looking at the desk. _

"_Are you..." spoke Roll, with no emotions in her voice._

"_My name is..." the girl stood in between the two white desks and bowed. "... Sakurai Linphea Hatto"_

"_But... aren't you... dead?" the blonde-haired navi blankly gazed at the two objects. _

"_It's true, I am not alive. In fact, I am just the leftovers of Hatto's original soul", explained the red-haired girl. "Right now, you two will decide who gets to keep my body"_

"_What do you mean?" questioned Meiru._

_The soul gazed at the two girls, as she responded, "On these desks, the bond between you two is represented by this device. It is what keeps you two together... however this device has disappeared from the real world. Thus once the decision has been made... only one of these bonds will return to the real world... the PET... or the locket..."_

"_So... what you're saying is that the locket represents our first lives..." spoke Meiru._

"_... while the PET represents our second lives..." continued the green-eyed navi._

"_If you choose the locket, both of you will disappear... and I will return to the real world" the soul's voice was sad and depressing, it was as if she was suffering, yet her face was sweet and gentle._

"_We will disappear...", whispered Roll._

"_... and you will replace us..." softly spoke Meiru._

"_It wouldn't be that horrible... neither Netto and Rockman love you... you're friends don't care about and your parents don't even care about leaving you in pure loneliness... admit it... no one loves you"_

"_No one... loves us?" both girls gasped, still showing emotionless faces. _

"_That's right! You're all alone in this world" The soul cheerfully smiled. "If you choose the locket, you will sink... slowly drowning into pure darkness, thus my soul will return to my body. You girls are nothing compared to me"_

"_We are... nothing...?" both girls repeated together._

"_Yes... now make your decision" intensively gazed the girl at the locket._

_Meiru and Roll both lifted their hands, reaching for the locket. The two sank into their thoughts. _

"_Netto just thinks of me as a friend... that's it..."_

"_Rockman doesn't love me... besides... why would he love someone like me..."_

"_My parents hate me..."_

"_I have no friends..." _

_At that moment, a voice called out, __**"**__**Meiru-chan... Roll... be strong... remember that you're not alone and that we've always loved you..."**_

"_... Flora-neechan..." Meiru's eyes became wide._

"_... Emmie-neechan... you're right... we're not alone..." the blonde-haired navi showed anger on her face._

"_How can you be sure?" asked the soul. _

"_No... she's right... it might not be true after all..." disappointedly murmured the redhead._

"_I don't know... oh well... I guess you're right..." Roll's emotionless face was back and so were her blank eyes. _

* * *

_**At the battlefield...**_

"Rock-Buster!" bellowed Rockman, as he shot a purple laser at Dark Rockman.

"Won't you give up already?" Dark Rockman dodged the laser. He took out another card, however a purple sphere replaced this card. He threw the sphere at Rockman and sent him flying back, just like Netto.

"**AAAAHHHH!**" yelled Rockman, as he hit the wall of the building. The red-eyed navi walked towards the exhausted Rockman, while grinning.

"You have no way of winning" laughed out Dark Rockman.

Rockman stared at Dark Rockman's bloody-red eyes, as he stammered. "I-I won't let you... h-hurt Roll-chan..."

"Are you that stupid? Can't you see? Roll-chan and her Operator are going disappear from this world" darkly smiled Dark Rockman.

"W-What?" gasped Rockman.

"Hatto's only wish is to meet with her loved one once again. She is blinded by these feelings and will erase anyone who stops her from fulfilling her desires" the red-eyed navi chuckled. "But even if Roll-chan disappears... Dark Star can still bring her back... with a touch of evil that is"

Rockman clenched his teeth.

"Speaking of evil..." Dark Rockman sharply spoke. "I'd say that this battle has met its end..." The red-eyed netnavi summoned his Dark Sword and lifted it. "It's over... Sayonara, Rockman!"

Dark Rockman swung his sword over his head. He smiled at the blue-haired navi with an obvious grin. He threw the sword at Rockman, as he yelled.

"**DIE! ROCKMAN!" **

At that moment, a light surrounded Rockman and illuminated his body. He stood up. The light covered his suit, changing it into a dark blue. His helmet had a black feather right in the middle of it. His boots and gloves were red, while his blue sword showed a couple of magnificent diamonds at the very top.

The red-eyed navi covered his face, "What's this light!?"

Rockman dashed forward, attacking Dark Rockman with his powerful sword. He was pushed to the side, roughly hitting the ground. The green-eyed navi stood in front of the obsidian-stoned claw. However, once he attacked it with his sword, a barrier interfered with the elimination of the claw.

The blue-haired navi gazed at the sleeping girl. "Listen to Nature-san's voice Hatto, you have friends who love, family that cares for you... the girl that you are seeing represents your saddest memories... she isn't the real Hatto because her soul is already being shared by both of you... It's just as she says... she is the leftovers of Hatto's soul... her memories"

"... R-Rockman... no... Daisgaine..." Roll was the one who was in the claw's holding at that moment and even though her tears had not stopped, a weak smile had slowly grown on her pale face. Rockman turned around and faced Dark Rockman.

"How dare you smile at her? She would never love someone like you!" growled Dark Rockman.

"My duty is to protect her with my own life, therefore I _will _follow that duty" Rockman spoke with serious eyes.

"Suit yourself!" spat out the red-eyed navi.

"I'm afraid that I have no time to fight you" Rockman swung his sword, exclaiming. "Daisgaine Saber!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"**

Dark Rockman was sent back. He lied on the ground, paralysed by the powerful attack. "Shit... I... can't... move..."

The blue-haired navi reached the sleeping Roll. A pink aura was still surrounding the girl, as she switched from Meiru to Roll. He gazed at the blonde-haired navi and the red-haired girl. At that moment, he was surrounded by the same bright light and returned to his original suit. He blinked twice and stood there, almost frozen.

"W-What... just happened... I was fighting Dark Rockman... and then..." He examined his suit. "... I transformed..." Rockman eyes switched from the palms of his hands, onto the girl. He gasped, "Roll-chan!"

* * *

_**In a blank space...**_

"_No... you're wrong... people do love me" both Meiru and Roll smiled. "I understand that our first life was not perfect. But it was a beautiful fairy tale that I want to remember. _

"_B-But can't you see? Daisgaine never loved me! He sent me that letter... he said that he didn't love me anymore!" yelled Hatto's memories._

_Roll weakly smiled, while holding back tears, "The love that I have for Rockman might never be returned... but I would never give up on him... because..." The blonde-haired navi suddenly stood up. "... because..." She shut her eyes, letting teardrops fall from her cheeks. __**"... BECAUSE I FEEL A GREAT LOVE FOR ROCKMAN!"**_

"_R-Roll..." Meiru stared at her in shock. _

_The soul had been touched by her every word. It was as if a dagger had pierced her heart. "... I..."_

"_We love the people that surround us... even though we may disagree, doubt and even argue with each other... at the very end the bond is still there" Meiru stood, her eyes gazing deeply at the soul. _

"_And I think that it's time for us to make this decision..." Roll sighed. Both girls reached the top of the desk. _

_The decision was simple. One, let go of life and disappear forever and two, return to being an Operator and a netnavi, to return home and to return to the people that they love. For them, this decision was crystal clear, while the answer was pretty obvious._

"_Our wish... is for none of us to suffer and we can't do that if you're here... in this... nothingness" smiled the red-haired girl._

"_We are ready to remember our past, to finally understand who we are, how we came to be..." Roll softly spoke._

"_... but most importantly... why we are here" continued Meiru. Both Operator and netnavi stood right next to each, now staring at the soul. They took the two pink devices with a firm hold and firmly spoke, at the same time. "We want our memories back... we want the __**real **__Hatto to return"_

_Tears wetted the soul's cheeks, as she stammered. "... I-I guess that... this is what Nature-oneesama wanted... very well... and Meiru-san... Roll-san... thank you..."_

_Roll and Meiru chuckled a little, taking hold of both their hands. They were ready to go back home. The soul reached for her heart, taking a flaming light from her insides. It floated in between the palms of her hands. _

"_What is this?" asked Roll._

"_You will know soon enough", replied the soul. She brought the illuminating light closer to the two. The light spread, reaching Meiru and Roll. They could feel it, as it travelled all around them, from the top of their heads, to the tips of their toes. It was it. They were going to remember everything. They were going to see their Flora and Emmie, without doubt about what they meant to them. Until..._

"_Nice to see you... Hatto" with a short chuckle, a female voice called out. The two girls and the soul turned around, meeting with a face that forced panic into the soul._

"_**Hanarin!"**__ bellowed the ghost in shock. _

* * *

_**At the Sakurai Tower...**_

"Netto!" Jasmine ran towards the brown-haired boy, with the rest of the team behind her. They found the boy, on the ground, with his PET right next to him.

"Are you okay, Netto!" Laika reached Netto and helped him up.

"Uhh... w-what... what happened?" the net saviour's exhausted body didn't help, as he tried to stand up. He looked around, with dizziness still riding inside, until he snapped. _Dark Rockman... the battle... oh no... MEIRU-CHAN!_

"Where is Meiru-chan? And Rockman, is he okay?" Netto's sudden questions startled the group.

"Whoa! Hold on there! You look pretty bad..." Nenji took hold of the brown-haired boy's shoulder, stopping him from making any unwanted sudden reactions to his body.

Netto looked up, accepting the help from his friends. His eyes stopped at the sight of his netnavi. He looked exactly the same as the last time he saw him. Blue suit, helmet, gloves, nothing had changed. He called out his name in shock, "R-Rockman?"

"Netto-kun! Are you alright?" worriedly asked the blue-haired navi. He was still, however, standing in front of the obsidian-stoned claw.

"Y-Yeah but... I have one question... **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" yelled Netto.

"I'll tell you later! We have to help Roll-chan and Meiru-chan!" Rockman shouted back. "Get over here!"

Everyone ran towards the obsidian-stoned claw, until...

"**DARK VULCAN!" **

The group ducked, keeping themselves safe from the thousand bullets. Laika quickly rolled on the floor and shot a purple laser, as he called out. "Scope Gun!"

The laser hit Dark Rockman's helmet, forcing him to take a few steps back. His bloody-red eyes darkened, almost piercing through each pair of eyes.

"Netto, you go and help those two! We'll take care of Dark Rockman!" Laika turned his face and looked at the brown-haired boy's eyes, while still shooting powerful and extremely precise lasers.

Netto answered with a hum. The group stood in front of Netto and Rockman, as they sent their attacks.

_Propeller Cutter!_

_Tomahawk Swing!_

_Chemical Crush!_

_Sonic Boom!_

_Satellite Ray!_

_Napalm Bombs! _

Each attack targeted Dark Rockman. A loud explosion spread, causing the ground to tremble. At first, they could see a mist of nothingness, but as the cloud dispersed, a weak, but still standing figure was in sight.

"Damn it! He's still standing!" shouted Enzan, while tightly clenching his teeth.

The red-eyed navi stood up, and even with his excessively shaking legs, he still was able to keep his eyes on the group. He smirked. "Get out of my way! I still have business to finish off with that weak netnavi!"

"I'm afraid that we can't do that!" shouted Charlie with pride, as he summoned a yellow blaster. "Gyro Buster!"

Dark Rockman sprinted to the side, dodging the laser. He darkly smiled and summoned his sword, as he yelled. "Battle Chip, Dark Sword!"

He dashed forward, his target being Netto and Rockman, but was stopped once Enzan stood in front of him, with a Custom Sword in hand.

"This time, your opponent will be me!" called out Enzan. He swung his sword and stopped the blade from Dark Rockman's sword from reaching his target.

"Fine then!" Dark Rockman stroked the blade with Enzan's sword. His attacks were rapid, even after being hit by six attacks all at the same time. The strength that he had left should've been just enough for him to keep breathing, but he maintained his ability to fight, all the way.

While the rest made sure that the fight would cross the border, Netto and Rockman, together with Jasmine, tried to help the girl, who's appearance changes were becoming more sudden and violent the more time passed by. They had enough power to destroy the claw. What stopped them from doing say can be put like this... they couldn't reach them.

"Hold on Meiru-chan!" Netto was despaired to help the girl. He had no idea of what was going on, but he didn't want to lose his best friend. "I'm going to help you!"

Rockman stretched his arm, trying to reach the girl, but couldn't. A barrier was surrounding them. There was nothing that they could do. Right now, they could just hope that one of those unexpected miracles would happen.

"Rockman! Try and destroy with your blaster!" Netto stared at his navi, hoping that this would be the solution that he was looking for.

"I've tried already and it didn't work..." Rockman sighed. Both of them were running out of ideas.

"Let me try!" suggested Jasmine. She placed two fingers on her soft lips and put her hands together. A light spread from them and she threw it towards the barrier. "Healing Pulse!"

The light hit the surface of the barrier. Rockman and Netto examined the barrier, hoping to see any cracks. Nothing. Jasmine stammered, with surprise. "I-I thought that... m-my Healing Pulse would weaken the barrier..."

Netto stared at the barrier, for in its inside was the suffering girl. Neither of them knew if they were emerging, or fighting each other. But Netto and Rockman knew that they were suffering. The face that they saw showed worry, pain, suffering and hopeless.

Netto raised his fist, hitting the barrier. He shouted with his strength. "**DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO WEAK! I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HER!"**

The brown-eyed boy covered his face with his fists. He kept on punching the barrier, trying to set his best friend free. He felt so useless. Meiru was suffering, and he couldn't do anything.

"Netto-kun... I can't stand watching too... but I know that there is a way! I'm not going to stop fighting! We _will _get them out of there!" Rockman shot a serious look at Netto, hoping that the message would go through... and it did.

The brown-haired boy stopped punching the barrier. He looked at the green-eyed navi and smiled. "You're right... we can't give up on them!"

"_... Help..." _

The three of them gasped. The switching girl had spoken. Her voice told them exactly what they had been expecting. Help. They needed their help.

"Don't worry Meiru-chan! I don't care how long it takes! I'm going to get you out of there!" Netto turned around and faced Rockman and Jasmine. Both answered with a hum.

* * *

_**In a blank space...**_

"_**What are you doing here!?" **__The soul of the guardian's memories panicked. Having an assassin in sight was the worst in her situation. If Hanarin would interfere, she knew that no one would return to the real world, including Meiru and Roll._

"_Isn't it obvious? I've come here to follow my orders and to do that..." Hanarin took a lance, filled with deadly spikes, from the very air. It was as if its extremely sharp point could almost cut you, after just seeing it. Hanarin innocently smiled, chuckling a little... "... I'm going to kill those two girls!"_

_The soul froze. In her hands was the final ingredient. It was the final piece of the ritual. The ghost had two options, one stop the ritual from being completed, or option two, hoping that those precious seconds that she had left, would not pass with such ease. However, inside her mind, she knew that option one was something that she had forbid herself to do. Option two was the only action at the moment. _

_The ghost quickly shut her eyes, begging for time to slow down, for everyone's sake. _

"_Oh... so you don't want to talk... well then... bye-bye Hat-"_

_An illuminating eagle interrupted Hanarin from speaking any further. The eyes of the ghost and Hanarin snapped open, there was only one person who intervene in such a way... the Supreme Light._

"_Nature... how dare you interfere! This is none of your business!" Hanarin spat out._

"_My family__** is**__ my business" with that said, the white eagle attacked the shadow. The blonde-haired shadow was sent flying back. A groan of pain could be heard from the distance, not far from where the eagle floated in the air. The brown-haired guardian reached the ghost, who was still keeping her eyes tightly shut. _

_Nature smiled. She placed her hands on both Meiru and Roll's shoulder and whispered. "Meiru-chan... Roll-chan... your doubts have been banished from your minds, for what you have been given... are your true memories... the memories of your first lives... the memories of Sakurai Linphea Hatto..." _

_At that moment, the world itself shook. Cracks begun to destroy this nothingness. It was as if an unstoppable earthquake had been sent to eliminate what was left. Turning nothingness, into emptiness. Everything disappeared._

_The ghost dispersed, within a light pink mist. The reminders of this mist entered both Roll's and Meiru's bodies. Once the soul disappeared from sight, in a blink of an eye, the blank space was illuminated, covering anyone in its presence. _

* * *

_**At the Sakurai Tower...**_

The group had Dark Rockman on his knees. Victory was now theirs, however they still hadn't achieved freeing the two girls. Netto, with Rockman right next to him, stood in front of the obsidian-stoned claw.

"Roll-chan/Meiru-chan..." both their whispers had been so soft, that no one but them had heard them. But then, something astonishing happened. The barrier was breaking apart. Cracks covered its surface, until it reached its limit.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

The barrier was no longer there. Everyone turned around and watched in shock, as the obsidian-stoned claw followed the same steps. Once the claw was out of sight, the light pink aura that surrounded the girl illuminated her for one last time. As this happened, spheres of light were sent away. These spheres floated in the air, as the pink aura disappeared, leaving Meiru on the ground, with her pink PET right next to her. Once the light was no more, the spheres turned into human figures, however one of them suddenly reached Dark Rockman, enveloping into its light.

"That thing's taking Dark Rockman with it!" yelled Dingo.

"He's escaping!" exclaimed Nenji.

The light flew away, taking the red-eyed navi with it. But this was not their main worry right now.

"Meiru-chan!" cried Netto. With sudden actions, he ran towards the red-haired girl and gently lifted her by the shoulders.

The dimensional area disappeared, together with the dome, causing everyone's crossfusion forms to vanish. Rockman returned to the blue PET and now the eyes of each person present was gazing at the sleeping redhead.

"Is she okay?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know..." replied Jasmine.

The brown-haired boy gazed at Meiru's closed eyes. His grip tightened around the girl, teardrops falling from his eyes. "Meiru-chan... no... you can't be gone... please... answer me..."

"Netto..." murmured Enzan.

Everyone looked at Netto with worry in his or her eyes. They felt the pain of feeling as if they were about to lose a loved one, but most of them knew that Netto was the one whose heart was at the edge of breaking.

"_What's up with the tears?"_

The group turned around. There stood Sakurai Flora, whose steps were guiding her towards the red-haired girl.

"Who are you?" asked Nenji.

Flora did not respond. Her eyes didn't even meet with anyone's. She just walked forward. She kneeled and placed her hand on top of Meiru's forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" stammered Netto.

Flora was surrounded by a turquoise aura. Her index and middle finger were pointing at the redhead's forehead. She pressed down, forcing an entrance to open for her fingers to pass. After her fingers to hold of what she had been looking for, she pulled her fingers back. In her hold... was a white feather.

Once this happened, everyone watched with astonishment as, Meiru's eyes slowly opened.

"**Meiru-chan!**" Netto called out her name, a huge smile growing on his face.

"Alright!"

"She's awake!"

Everyone felt a wave of relieve. Meiru was awake and was finally safe. Flora gazed at Meiru's eyes and smiled. "Has regresado..." ("You have returned...")

Meiru smiled back, her eyes moving from her sister's, to Netto's. She reached his face and tried to stroke his cheek. But then, she stopped. The red-haired girl forced her hand back and pressed it on her beating heart.

"How are you feeling?" asked Netto, with gentle eyes.

"I'm fine..." Meiru blushed a little. Once she had answered him, Meiru carefully stood, with much ease. Everyone was a little shocked at how quickly she had stood up.

"Umm... Meiru-chan are you hurt?" Netto couldn't believe the redhead.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Daisgaine!" Meiru smiled, but froze. _Oops_

"Daisgaine?" the brown-haired boy repeated the name.

"Whose Daisgaine?" asked Dingo.

"I don't know... do you know him?" questioned Nenji.

"Nope! Never heard of him", replied Jasmine.

The group started to ask each other questions, looking for understanding towards this name. The red-haired girl looked at her sister, with worry.

"_Nature-oneesama..." _telepathically whispered Meiru.

"_I know", _responded Flora.

Meiru and Roll's memories might have returned to them, but now, their next task was to realize the difference between their first lives and their second.

* * *

_**Emmie: **__Hatto's back! I can't believe it!_

_**Flora: **__Me neither! This is like the BEST NEWS EVER!_

_**Emmie: **__Except the part where she messed up..._

_**Flora: **__Right... I guess that she's going to need help with that..._

_**Emmie: **__And let's not forget that the Net Police is going to talk about this with Netto and the others!_

_**Flora: **__Let's hope that this doesn't happen yet!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming Next... Untold Truth!**_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta_

_yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	12. Untold Truth

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 12: Untold Truth**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

* * *

_**Back at the Sakurai Tower...**_

"Umm... Meiru-chan are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Netto knew that asking the redhead a repeated question would result as disturbing annoyance to her. Thus his worrisome voice had to be quick, before entering a real long argument between the two. "Didn't you hit your head or something?"

"I'm alright! I really am... don't you trust me?" each word that came through the red-haired girl didn't seem unusual... yet... something was different about her...

"Of course I trust you! It's just that...", the brown-haired boy murmured those last words, trembling a little, while begging that a good answer would replace what he was thinking.

"Tsche, you really don't know how to answer a question, now do you Netto?" smirked Enzan.

"Whoa, guess someone is in the cage of the tiger...", a sharp grin grew on Dingo's face.

Netto blushed after hearing the comments. He tensed his fists, now looking straight at Meiru's eyes. He gulped and stammered, "M-Meiru-chan... I-I was really worried about you just now, okay?"

"Liar"

"Huh?" everyone gave a soft gasp. Each pair of eyes blinked twice and stared at the disagreeing voice.

"If that would've been your true answer, then how come there's fear in your voice?" Flora knew that he was hiding something, but she didn't bother reading his thoughts, for the truth was clear.

"Well I-" Netto was interrupted.

"He doesn't trust her anymore... or at least I don't", firmly spoke Laika. "For example at the Train Station. Sakurai just ran off without confirming what she was going to do"

"I'll have to agree with Laika. Sakurai not only ran away, but she almost ended up in a car accident! Someone could've gotten hurt because of her!" Enzan was right, both she and an innocent could have lost their lives at that very moment. "Luckily Netto caught her before that happened"

"And we can't forget about what happened here!" mentioned Jasmine.

"That's true...", agreed Dingo.

"I can almost see the flames!" exclaimed Nenji.

Charlie stepped front, as he gently smiled at the red-haired girl, "Meiru-chan, I truly wish I could say no to this... but you got us really worried"

Everyone had given back what he or she knew. Meiru had done something dangerous and that was something that couldn't be argued with. Now, all pairs of eyes were on Meiru.

The redhead felt the tension all around her body. It was sickening. Having to lie was sickening. Yet she had to give them an answer. Meiru took a deep breath, closing her chocolate brown eyes.

She exhaled and stammered, "I... I..." she took hold of the end of her light yellow shirt, squeezing it in her grip. "I... can't tell you..."

Meiru couldn't do it. Right now, her duty was to keep being a guardian a secret. At that moment, a pair of strong arms took hold of her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and met with Netto's striking brown eyes.

"Meiru-chan... I don't know why you're keeping secrets from me... but if you can't be honest... then how do you expect me to trust you the next time something happens?" gently asked Netto.

How did it hurt to lie, like an arrow, piercing into a fragile heart. Meiru could feel the trust and warmth through his bare hands. It was as if this very warmth could stop the coldest winters from reaching her.

"N-Netto..." her eyes watered, while murmuring his name. "I... I just... can't tell you right now..."

Meiru placed her hands on his. She tensed her face, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pushed his arms back, yelling, "**GOMENASAI!" **

"Meiru-chan!" the brown-haired boy rapidly grabbed Meiru's wrist, stopping her from running away again.

"Let go Netto!" exclaimed Meiru.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Netto pulled her arm back, keeping his grip strong.

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**_

A gasp travelled through the team. Everyone took a step back, in shock. Of course, no one's face was as horrified as Netto's. He reached his cheek, feeling the sharp burden.

On the ground was a girl, who had tripped, because of her own strength. She was now looking at another girl.

She stammered in horror, "O-Onee-sama..."

A pair of pond-green eyes pierced through the brunette boy. She grabbed his shirt's collar, harshly pulling him closer to her acrimonious face. She barked at him, **"I don't care if you are the hero around here! You've still got no right to treat my sister like that!"**

"Oi!" yelled Enzan.

"Put him down!" shouted Laika. Both of them reached for the brown-haired girl's arms, but failed to do so. The root of a Sakura tree reached the surface, causing the two to hit the ground.

"**Whoa!"** both gasped.

Nenji and Dingo sweatdropped, while Charlie quietly chuckled, "Need any help?"

Both of them answered with a hum and pulled to their feet. That is when Jasmine snapped.

"Hey you! Let go of my Netto!" cried Jasmine, with intense anger on her face.

Flora, however, wasn't listening to them at all, yet something stopped her from punching Netto's face instead of slapping it again.

Meiru's arms, while gazing at her big sister, embraced the guardian's ankle. She whispered, "Onee-sama please... let him go... I beg you!"

The green-eyed girl clenched her fists, tightening her grip on Netto's collar. Flora tensed her eyes, giving the boy a deadly look.

"Please... let him go..." Meiru begged her sister once more.

"Meiru-chan..." sighed Flora.

_**NETTO!**_

At that very moment, a black car took a sharp turn, stopping right in front of the team. Manabe, together with Yuuichirou and Mejin, came out of its doors. Behind the black car was a group by police cars. So far, at least a few rows of policemen stood ready to follow orders.

"This is the Net Police! I demand you to let go of that boy! **NOW!"** commanded Manabe. The team stood back, while Meiru lifted herself from the ground.

The situation seemed a little extreme in the team's opinion. Flora didn't have a knife, or a gun in her hand, yet it seemed as if she was actually going to take boy's life.

"I would let go of him if I were you", warned Laika.

"Let go of the boy! This is your last warning!" yelled Manabe.

Nothing. Flora hadn't moved from her spot. She was still holding onto Netto's collar, tightly, though she had tilted her head a little.

"Set your weapons at target 1" ordered Manabe, causing the first row of policemen to point their guns at Flora.

"Sakurai..." alarmingly spoke Enzan, while everyone stayed fixed on his or her spots.

"On my signal..."

"Flora-san!"called out the team.

"**FIREEEE!" **

"**SAKURAAAAAAAAI!"**

**...**

Red... the colour spread out, as it began to run down the girl's face, arms and legs. The streams of red threads stained her clothes, bloody-drops tickling the ground. But it wasn't the amount of blood that caught a gasp from every soul present. It was the incredibly obvious grin... on her face.

"So... the smell of blood satisfies you?" darkly questioned Flora.

A loud step back was heard from everyone, for what they were seeing, could have been compared by a wild animal, taking a last glance at its pray.

"F-F-Flora-san..." trembled Dingo.

"S-Sakurai..." stammered Enzan.

Manabe rapidly stepped front and yelled, "Commence attack B!" At that moment, two policemen came out of the crowd, with dark red guns in their hands. They stood in front of the first row and... "**NOW!"**

From both powerful weapons came out a needle, which sent a red transparent fluid of liquid into the girl's body, once it reached Flora's arm.

"**ARGH!" **

A second after the needle made contact with her skin, her arms let go of the brown-haired boy's shirt. Netto landed on four legs, while Flora roughly hit the ground, her face being the first to touch the ground.

"**Netto!" **Yuuichirou called out his son's name. He kneeled down and gently pulled the brown-eyed boy to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay..." replied Netto, taking deep breathes.

The rows of policemen got closer to the unconscious Flora, their guns steadily pointing at her. While this happened, Manabe was now next to Netto.

"Are you alright, Netto-kun?" asked Manabe.

"Hai, Manabe-san", weakly answered the brown-haired boy. He lifted his face to meet the eyes Meiru, until a gasp escaped from his lips. In front of him was Meiru, with a needle right next to her.

"**Meiru-chan!" **alarmingly shouted Netto. He watched, as the group of policemen got closer to the redhead.

Yuuichirou maintained his son on the spot, stopping him from getting anywhere close the scene. He firmly spoke, "Wait Netto!"

"But Papa what's going on?" asked Netto.

"Netto-kun, I know that this is sudden but there is something strange about those two. Something that no one knows, which is why we must take this seriously" explained Mejin.

"Mejin-san..."

"Hikari-hakase, let's take everyone away from here... and Netto..." he tilted his head to look at the brown-eyed boy, "... no need for formalities!"

"But-"

"Let's go everyone!" Yuuichirou pulled his son away, being followed by the rest.

Before entering the black car, Netto turned, taking a last glimpse of Meiru, as she was carried to a grey truck, together with her sister.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Dark Star's Palace...**_

"My my my... I guess that sending you wasn't such a bad idea. I'd better start calling 'joyuu' from now on"

On his despicable throne was Dark Star. Leaning on the closest pillar was Empress, her tiger-like green eyes staring at Hanarin.

"You brought me back and for that reason must I be loyal to you, Dark Star-sama", darkly smiled the blonde-haired shadow.

"I assume that my dear cousin received my little present?" Dark Star questioned, while leaning on the palm of his hand.

"Of course", responded Hanarin, "And I made sure that she wouldn't figure it out"

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"_If you think that this is funny then let me spill it out for you! It's not funny at all! Now show yourself if you're brave enough to face me!" demanded Emmie._

"_Oh Nature, I can't believe that you already forgot about me" a netnavi moved away from a digital wall, now standing in front of Emmie. _

_The ginger-haired navi gasped. "Y-You can't be-"_

"_Here, let me help you with that" the mysterious navi dashed forward and raised her arm, her hand showing a pair... of deadly looking, sharp claws._

* * *

"Heh... that Flora... she hadn't even notice that Hanarin had poisoned Emmie during the virus attack..." grinned Dark Star.

"Dark Star-sama!"

The dark version of our hero hurried to the protector's throne, kneeling in his presence.

"Nature and Hatto have been attacked!" breathed out Dark Rockman, gasping for air.

"**WHAT!?" **yelled Dark Star, rapidly dashing in front the exhausted navi. "**Who did it!?"**

"Humans"

Dark Star tensed his fists. He clenched his sharp teeth, revealing lethal fangs and letting a sudden wolf-growl out. **"Grrrr... I... Hoshikawa Subaru... will be the one... AND ONLY ONE to kill Nature... that I assure you!"**

"You two are dismissed", sighed Empress.

Both Hanarin and Dark Rockman quickly turned to the exit, following the guardian's orders. Calming down the warrior's temperament was now all up to her.

"Honey, will you please calm down?" from behind, Empress rested the side of her face on Dark Star's shoulder, while wrapping her arms around his right arm. "Nature is up to something... the poison was supposed to infect those two the moment that they had united"

"**Then why hasn't anything happened yet?" **sharply spat out the protector.

"What if they had been attacked because of fear?"

"**Fear?" **Dark Star froze. **"What do you mean fear?"**

"All humans are afraid of something... especially when a loved one is in the hands of the beast... don't you thi-"?" with rapid actions, the brown-haired protector seized the red-haired guardian's right arm, pulling her into an untameable hug.

Empress blushed heavily at the sudden sweetness. "D-Dark Star-sama..." No response.

"Dark Star-sama... w-what are you doing?" stammered Empress, with an unsure voice.

"Don't call me like that... Misora-chan..."

The guardian released a gasp. A voice was coming out of a boy, whom she thought would never return. Truth was ringing through her ears, yet she couldn't believe it.

"S-Subaru-kun? Is that... really you?" the green-eyed guardian trembled in his arms. "But how? The moment that darkness killed you... it entered your body... and took you with it... even after we awakened..."

"That's where you are wrong. Darkness didn't kill me... it embraced me... forcing me to join with it... I evolved... that's why my once rivalry for Nature became a thirst for her blood... why I wish to destroy all light..." the boy tightened his grip around the girl, embracing her with his warmth. "... and why I have treated you so... so... cruelly... I'm so sorry Misora-chan!"

"Why didn't you tell me before!" yelled redhead.

The brown-haired protector sighed, "I can't just talk to you anytime I want... it's only when darkness is weak that I can hold you like this... but sooner or later it's going to take over... and the voice you will hear... will not be mine"

"Oh Subaru! I-I've tried so hard... so hard to love that sinister side of you... but your touch... your gentleness... it was like if you were a complete different Subaru... a Subaru that I couldn't be friends with... a Subaru that I couldn't love..." the green-eyed girl reached the boy's neck, pressing her cheek onto his.

"Misora-chan, listen to me. I don't have much time but I can tell you this. Right now, the only one who can stop the darkness inside of me is... the Supreme Light"

"You mean Nature?"

"She might be called the Supreme Light... but without all Rosa Mysticas in play... she can't release her power completely"

"But the only way to do that is by..." the guardian froze. She knew that at some point it was going to happen... but had never expected it to happen so... quickly. It was just as the famous Linphean poem said...

_One perfect star shines in the light_

_While Death awaits for a last night_

_Love gives a ride_

_With the ocean at its side_

_May God bless thy might_

_Oh Supreme Light_

_Oh Sacred Guardian Game_

_Please reveal thou forgotten name_

* * *

_**Flora: **__Okay... what just happened?_

_**Emmie: **__I don't know! Do you get it? _

_**Flora: **__Nope. _

_**Emmie: **__Oooh... I feel so bad now! Can't we tell them that you hadn't been sh-_

_**Flora: **__VERY funny Emmie! HAHAHAHA!_

_**Emmie: **__Flora... *sweatdrops*_

_**Flora: **__Please don't forget to read & review!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming Next... Breaking in**_

_**Emmie:**__ By the way... 'Joyuu' means actress..._

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	13. Breaking in

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 13: Breaking in**

* * *

_A nightmare. The Final Battle had been a nightmare... and it had always been for the same purpose, for Light to win. That was each guardian's goal from the very start. Yet there were times when there would only be regret and sorrow. Too much death... too much fighting... too much betrayal... and guess what... this wasn't any close to the big deal. The worst part was all about losing a precious bond, called friendship. Although only one person caused this bond to be empty, it still hurt every piece on the field. His name was... Dark Star._

_It was all about him, first a friend, then a traitor. He massacred all fragile things, things that simply can't be touched. If a pair of eyes had met with his, they would have spotted the saint blood, draining from his fingertips. This was the blood of God's children. Linpheans, Solarians and Androsians thought of him as a dead man the very moment that he claimed to be Darkness' king. Some went to the extremes of daring to call him 'The Sinner'. It was pretty obvious that he'd been the mistake of mankind... _

_Yet... he had not always been like this... there was time when peace ruled the planets of Esperanza, these planets' mother galaxy. When no one had in mind what the deadly future was going to greet him or her. During these wonderful times, our known guardians were only children. One, or two were not even standing on the glorious fields yet. Dark Star was there, at least the Dark Star that only two remember. That's right. Something happened that caused him to become a stoned-hearted monster. And whatever happened, was only known by two... Empress... and... the Supreme Light…_

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

* * *

_**At Sci-Labs...**_

Manabe's car, together with police cars and a certain grey truck had been parked at the very entrance of Sci-Labs. Inside the main building were Manabe, Yuuichirou, Mejin, Netto and the others, all gathered in Commissioner Kifune's office.

"**What's going Papa!?"** yelled Netto, who'd been complaining for the whole ride, from Sakurai Tower, to their current location. "Is something wrong with Meiru-chan?"

The scientist stood up from his seat and gave a gentle, yet firm look at his son. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with them"

"Then why did you shoot Meiru-chan and Flora-san?" desperately asked the net savior.

Mejin answered that question for him. "Netto-kun, there is something that you need to know"

"Huh?"

Mejin looked at the commissioner and was given a nod from him. He approached the computer and inserted a special program, revealing a screen on the wall.

Mejin stepped front and loudly begun his presentation. "As we all know, many strange cases have occurred over the past weeks. To start off, an attack in the Night Fun cinema, many injured, no corpses, yet no evidence to identify the criminal had been found. And only two days later, Akihara Park had been next. Which brings us to the attack in Sci-Labs. The netnavi identified himself as Dark Star. This is the only case that has brought us to one name"

"And we can't forget about Dark Rockman and how he threatened to hurt Sakurai" added Laika.

"That isn't the only thing that has happened to Sakurai", stated Enzan. "She stayed in a hospital for absurdly fainting with no injuries in hand. She was in the Night Fun cinema the moment it went on fire. She was there in Akihara part and she was there when Dark Star attacked Sci-Labs"

"Enzan-kun, are you telling us that Meiru-chan has something to do with all of this?" questioned Manabe.

"Not only her, but also her sister, Sakurai Flora", answered Enzan.

"I'm very glad that you brought their names up, Enzan-kun" smirked Mejin. He pressed a few keys and pictures of Flora enlightened the screen. "After receiving Enzan's report, we discovered something bizarre about this girl"

"And what would that be?" asked Kifune.

"The very first crime was committed 4 days after she arrived", explained Mejin.

"But how is that anywhere strange?" inquired Manabe.

Yuuichirou walked towards Mejin's spot and spoke. "Her arrival was not only without any reason, but also since two days before, Meiru-chan had ended up in the hospital, Roll had gone missing and just when Meiru-chan had woke up was when Roll's return had been confirmed. And what is most suspicious is that throughout those 48 hours, Flora and her netnavi Emmie had been announced as missing. Coincidence? I don't think so"

Everyone present, except Mejin, stood in shock. The logic behind what the scientist had said was intensely logical. In reality, this would certainly be a clue of ignorance, but with all that had happened with Darkloids, Asteroids and Zoanoroids; it was hard to miss out any bizarre hint to understanding.

"Wouldn't it be better to interview them? Maybe we can valuable information from them", suggested Dingo.

"That is part of our plan, but our first step is something that if successful, will tell us how drastic this situation can become", explained Yuuichirou.

"How?" asked everyone.

"With this" the scientist lifted a capsule with red petals in them.

"What is that?" pointed out Jasmine.

"These... are the founded results... of Flora's blood"

"No way!" gasped the group of net saviors and crossfusion members. They weren't blind. Each of them had seen how bloody Flora had looked, without forgetting her unexpected grin.

"We are going to test these and then-"

**EEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

It was the alarm. Something had happened in the laboratory. Yuuichirou immediately knew what was going on.

He shouted, **"The laboratory!"**

Everyone raced down to the second floor, where multiple white-coated men stood with frustrated faces. One of them reached both Yuuichirou and Mejin and pointed at two beds, with bulletproof glass, whom inside, were meant to be the two sisters.

"What happened?" alertly asked Kifune.

"They're gone..." mumbled Yuuichirou.

"What?" gasped Manabe.

"**Flora and Meiru-chan are gone!" **

* * *

_**In the underground tunnels of Sci-Labs...**_

"Those guys really need glasses! They didn't notice that we had left clones of ourselves in the truck and went underground right after they left!" laughed out Flora.

"How can you be laughing right now? Didn't you hear the alarm? They're looking for us!" Meiru sweatdropped. She was nowhere near being calm. She was literally panicking. "Also... why are we even _doing _this?"

"Dark Star is growing stronger and unfortunately, two guardians won't be enough to fight him... that's why we need to locate Serenity and Ocean", explained Flora, as she continued to walk through the rusty tunnel.

"Then why don't we just go to Solaria and Andros?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Do you really think that Dark Star attacked Sci-Labs only to capture Roll?" Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah" stammered Meiru.

"Well... I'm afraid that you're wrong", Flora stopped and faced the redhead.

"Then what else did he want?"

"Before he went after Roll, he needed to make sure that none of us could escape"

"Escape... from where?"

"Before the Final Battle, each planet had inserted a program, created by all of us... the TENSHI Program. It's what keeps us connected to every planet in the Light Circle"

"So Dark Star wanted Roll _and _the TENSHI program? But if it's in every planet, why didn't he use the one in Obsidian already?"

"He doesn't need it because he's in Obsidian. He was able to find our exact location by using the program... but..."

"But?"

Flora took a deep breath. "Dark Star shut it down... to trap us... that way exterminating us wouldn't be a problem anymore"

"And our goal is to turn it back on...", smiled Meiru.

"... To find both Ocean and Serenity's locations", added Flora. Both sisters set off. The brown-haired girl rapidly flew threw the tunnels. However Meiru didn't take the chance to fly to both their destination. She took a steady stance and... a pair of claws, ears and grew a long red-haired tail. She pushed onto the ground, giving herself a good start, because seconds later, she went forward, like threatening lighting.

"_Ladies and gentlemen... I'm unfortunately going to announce the name of the wildest cat in all history... me... Sakurai Linphea Hatto!" _thought Meiru.

"_Nicely said"_

Meiru let out a giggle. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't going to enjoy any privacy around her sister. That was when she spotted Flora, who stood in front of a dead-end, or at least for human, for the only exit, was going up.

"So this is going to take us to the program? I thought that there would be higher security..." The brown-eyed girl counted with her fingers, "... you know... three 4-meter outer-walls, one 3-meter inner wall, bombs, lasers, and temperature sensors"

Flora smiled, "He-he... well I'm sorry to say this... but this tunnel is going to take us to the laboratory"

"W-Where everyone is?" Meiru gasped, in panic.

"And exactly where our entrance to the TENSHI Program is"

* * *

_**In the laboratory...**_

"Commissioner! What do you want us to do!?" alarmingly asked a scientist.

"Activate all security! Cameras, guards... whatever we have! There's still too much unknown about those two!" ordered Kifune.

At that moment, Mejin faced the group and proceeded with the order, "Everyone, plug-in your netnavis into the net! If you locate either Roll, or Emmie... bring them back to the Laboratory's network and wait there. Understood?"

"**ROGER!" **everyone took out his or her terminals and plugged in.

"Plug in! !"

"Blues!"

"Searchman!"

"Gyroman!"

"Medi!"

"Napalmman!"

"Tomahawkman!"

"**TRANSMISSION!"**

* * *

_**In Sci-Labs' network...**_

After a roaring yell from each Operator, cubes of data materialized and revealed each netnavi. They gathered together, just as the meeting at the Train Station. Of course, the only difference was that instead of finding one enemy, they had to find two friends.

With a serious voice, Searchman stepped into the middle and suggested a plan. "Everyone, we must locate these two netnavis before they escape! We need to have all areas under high security"

"We'd have to split up!" added Blues. This, however, didn't really match with everyone's opinion.

Gyroman crossed his arms and sighed. "I agreed with your ideas on our last mission and guess what? We almost lost Meiru-chan and Roll-chan in the process!"

"Then what do you expect us to do!?" demanded the longhaired navi.

The yellow navi faced a tower, drowning in programs. He lifted his arm and pointed at it. "That tower over there has all the connections to each area in Sci-Labs… I think…"

"You _think?_" Medi raised an eyebrow.

Gyroman ignored her comment, proceeding with his plan. "If either Roll-chan, or Emmie-san makes any contact with an area in Sci-Labs-"

"We'll give them the shock of their lives!" smiled Tomahawkman.

"_Why are you guys so happy…."_

Anyone present could have bet 50,000 zennys in a casino if they would've had to guess the name of that navi's whimpering whisper. But it was true, the excitement was in the group and even though their mission was to stop two friends, acquaintances, or even strangers, a painted smile had left a mark on each face. Maybe it was the rare insight of the case. Maybe it was the search for truth. Maybe it was fun, or maybe there wasn't a reason at all.

Well… no matter what they each had to say, a certain navi didn't want to do this. This navi knew that Roll's safety would always come first, but having to stop her from doing… whatever she was doing… simply didn't feel right. This netnavi was no other than Rockman.

"Rockman", mumbled Medi.

Blues rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would snap back to reality. "Rockman, you know that nothing's going to happen to them. We're just trying to find out what's going on… and right now the only one that can tell us that is Roll"

"Cheer up Rockman! Seriously! What happened to the 'most-powerful-in-the-world' Rockman that I remember?" asked Medi. She walked towards Rockman, now with her arms, glued to his. "If you want… we can go to Internet City after this! I'm sure that you'll feel much better!"

"_We can go to Internet City after this!" _

And that's when a rushing, yet powerful cold breezed traveled down Rockman's spine. It was his first time either. Ever since the world had gone back to the 'Action Ages', dreams hadn't been the best part of his day. It was as if a voice was trying to reach him, but even if it did, the second that it would release a first word, the blue-haired navi would be screaming his head off the bed. But that wasn't the real issue at the moment. What really mattered was what he was going to do next. His team didn't have the slightest idea why Roll and Emmie had suddenly disappeared, together with their netops. Not that he knew about it. Yet, he felt as if he had to find out exactly what was happening, especially if this meant an enemy whose arriving would mean the destruction of innocence.

"R-Rockman…" a slight gasp came out of Medi's mouth. For some reason, Rockman had unwrapped his arm from her hold and walked straight forwards.

At that moment, he only had one thought in his mind, to find Roll. He faced the team and announced his decision, "I'm in"

* * *

_**Under the laboratory…**_

Flora and Meiru were now just two meters below the laboratory. After an exchange of hugs and deep breaths, the two sisters were ready to roll, or at least that's what one of them thought.

"A-Are you sure that this is going to work? I-I mean… w-what if Dark Star's waiting for us…. w-what if we get hurt? _**Killed **_even!" Meiru was literally panicking right now. Well, who would blame her? Those two were about to enter one of the most secured systems in Linphean history.

Flora grabbed both Meiru's shoulders and sharply whispered. "Ugh! Enough with whining! I seriously don't care what you're telling me right now! We are going in, even if I have to drag you myself!"

"O-Okay, Okay…." stammered the redhead. She stared at the light, coming out of a slightly opened manhole. This was going to be their ticket out the laboratory and into the TENSHI Program's security system.

Meiru gulped. "S-Shouldn't I transform first? I-I feel a bit more-" she was interrupted.

"No way! If the others spot you, as a guardian, we are toasted! Just use what you've got!" complained Flora.

"Alright", Meiru reached out for the wall, penetrating her claws inside. She pulled herself up and climbed up. Once she was at the very top, she pushed the manhole cover to the side, while keeping a firm hold on the edge. Meiru swung to the surface and quietly crawled to the laboratory's right wall. She had to be nothing, because the slightest sound was going to be heard by the people present. Those present were Netto and the others, who stood in front of a huge screen.

"Netto, I know that this is very sudden but don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions, once we find Flora and Meiru-chan" explained Yuuichirou.

"But why did you shoot them!? They've done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Netto.

This left Meiru frozen for a moment, for the idea of Netto being worried about her simply forced her heart to melt in a way. She would've sent him an air kiss, now wouldn't that have been nice…

"_Oye! (Hey!) Don't just stand there! Get moving!" _telepathically yelled Flora. Many would have thought at this moment that Flora was overreacting, but unfortunately their situation wasn't helping either. Each second that passed was precious and had to be used wisely.

"_Sorry!" _Meiru sweatdropped. She placed her hand on the wall, while pressing gently on it. Suddenly, a transparent door opened. This was the door that was going to get them to the TENSHI Program, or at least near it.

With rapid agility, Flora landed at the red-haired girl's side and signaled her to wait for her to enter first. Besides, who knew what could be waiting in there. _"I'll go first" _

The guardian pushed herself in, with no second thoughts and a few seconds later, so did Meiru.

* * *

_**Inside the TENSHI Program's security system…**_

From this point on, neither of them could speak. They had been aware of this from the beginning. This _was _a Linphean security system after all. And even though Meiru had died at the age of twelve during her last days of life, she still had an idea of how systems worked at the time. Luckily, however, she didn't have to worry about that… besides, she had an insanely genius sister. Flora could have written their plan a thousand times, without missing a single detail. She also knew that no matter what, a mistake could not be allowed. This was since the slightest sign of someone present, would mean the auto-destruction of the program.

At this moment, both sisters stood in front a wall. If looked at close, anyone would have thought that nothing waited for them there, however Flora and Meiru knew better. Aligned rows of bombs had been planted right under the ground, just deep enough to be invisible to a human's eye.

This wasn't going to be a problem for the two guardians. Flora took hold of her sister's hand, guiding her to the back of her.

The brown-eyed girl's untamable nerves were forcing her thinking to lose control of the situation. She certainly did _not _want that to happen. She asked her sister, _"Are we fly-"_

With striking speed, Flora harshly placed her hand on Meiru's mouth. Although the redhead hadn't said a word, the powerful guardian knew something that she didn't. The sensors inside this security system were not only for sounds that the human can hear, but telepathy, a hidden voice in the mind that only Linpheans, Solarians and Androsians can hear.

Flora pulled Meiru onto her back, took a few steps back and with enough momentum, she blasted away. The red-haired girl squeezed her sister's shoulders, while hiding her face on her back. She must have been really, really, really fast for that to happen.

The issue with the bombs had been cleared out, but now they had to worry about the 4-meter wall. You might be thinking, why not just fly over it? Well, unfortunately for them, that metallic wall wasn't 4 meters _tall_, but 4 meters _deep_.

For a human, this was going to take hours to do, with the appropriate tools, but for a Linphean, especially a guardian, this was going to be a piece of cake. An aura surrounded the guardian, a turquoise aura. Flora pulled back and went in. With a few seconds of flying, Flora had landed. The two sisters had completed the first challenge, but they still needed to go through a 4-meter wall, crowded with lasers, another 4-meter wall, with temperature sensors and a 3-meter wall, where inside would be the only plug-in to the TENSHI Program and all the security, in one place.

* * *

_**In Sci-Labs' network…**_

"This is taking too looooooong!" Napalmman's whine had been clearly heard by everyone. But they couldn't tell him to stop with the complaining. Besides, most of the team could have given up by now. They had been inside the tower for three hours, with still no sign of Emmie and Roll.

Blues leaned on the wall and smirked. "What's wrong Gyroman? Are you changing your mind about this plan? Cause I'm literally going to punch you on the face if you don't!"

"Hey! Don't start with me! I just came up with a plan that is going to catch those two!" yelled Gyroman, while sweatdropping.

"But we haven't seen a single explosion around here!" mentioned Napalmman. "I want more action!"

Tomahawkman placed his hand on the purple navi's shoulder. "Don't worry Napalmman! I'm sure that we'll be out in the field in no time…" he stared at Gyroman with threatening eyes, "… isn't that right… Gyroman?"

"T-That's right!" stammered the yellow navi, with a slight fear in his voice. "_And_ once we catch them… I'm gonna say… 'I told you so'! You'll see!"

At the back of the room were Medi and Rockman, talking, although the only one, who was actually speaking, was the medic navi.

Medi spoke shyly, "R-Rockman… I'm not sure what's going on around you… but I really want to know…"

"Medi, I appreciate that you're worried about me but right now there's nothing that anyone can do" plainly replied Rockman.

She didn't understand. For a second she thought that he was going to punch her for even coming near him. Of course if this had been a normal day, which definitely wasn't, she would be sitting right next to him. But right now, the closest that she dared to sit down were meters of distance.

Rockman was actually trying to ignore her. It was certainly strange to feel that way, since, even though he didn't have any special bond towards, she was still his friend. Yet he still did have a bizarre, yet powerful bond with a certain someone… and that… was Roll. God, if he would've needed to write down all the times that she had made him smile on a bad day, not even the thickest book would have been enough. And now, that girl was his confusion. The Roll that he knew was still there, yet different. She still gave him the sudden hugs, which he found unreasonable and cute at the same time. She still gave him the most wonderful smiles and the laugh that would always make him laugh.

"_What is this feeling? I know that we've been friends like… forever but why do I think of her like that… is it because she's my best friend… it must be…"_

He needed to know, because those dreams told him so. Every night, he would see a girl with long blond hair that danced in the wind. He didn't know who it was, but all that he could think of… was how beautiful she was. It was the way that she gave out a giggle when nothing had been said, her charming smile and her pure emerald eyes that forced him to simply gaze. But what the blue-haired navi found most shocking was the resemblance that she had on Roll. He could've sworn that it was Roll. And to add another touch of strangeness to the dream, the girl would always reveal her angelic hand and suddenly, she would cry. Once the first tear would roll down her pale face, the next one did, until nothing but tears covered those eyes of hers. And at the very end of the dream she would say… _"Salvame... protegeme… Daisgaine"_

At that moment, raindrops, a bloody red storm would kiss the ground and thousands of daggers would travel down. Yet one single dagger... killed the girl... just one. And he would wake up, with echoing cries.

But what he had always thought about was the girl's left message. Rockman didn't understand a single word, except a name. 'Daisgaine', that name had been the one that Meiru had used to call Netto. But what did it mean? He couldn't answer that question, or at least at the moment. He snapped back to reality when he felt a poke on his left shoulder. It was Medi again.

"Are you okay?" asked Medi.

Rockman sighed, stood up and looked the group, and answered with his back to her. "Yeah… I'm fine"

He walked towards the team of Net Saviors and Crossfusion members. "Have you guys found them?"

With a slight gasp at first, Gyroman replied. "Umm… well we haven't really found them… but I'm sure that they'll come out at some point…"

"Okay…" sighed Rockman. That was when he saw Blues, who gave him the signal of following him. The green-eyed bomber did so.

He asked. "What is it?"

"Rockman… I want you to be honest with me… have there been any problems between Roll and you?" Blues asked, with a serious tone.

"Eh!? Problems… well not that I can think of... I guess that we haven't seen each other in a while…" Rockman scratched his cheek, in thought.

Blues grinned. "You love her"

"What! No I don't! S-She's just a friend!" the blue-haired navi was taken by surprise, he could've fallen of a chair if sitting down. "A-And why would you say that!?"

"It's all over your face. I even bet that you've been thinking about her for the past hours and _only _about her" Blues knew that he had to force Rockman to become himself again. Not only he'd lost his thirst for battle, but his focus. That was something that someone to fix, even if it had to be himself.

Rockman froze. He didn't know what to say next, although he kind of had to agree with Blues. Roll had been the heart of his thoughts ever since this hell started. That is exactly what this situation was. New and old enemies had come back, Meiru and Roll suddenly announced that they had two sisters, whose reasons for being present were unknown and now they had all been shot, captured, chased, hurt… it was all just too much. Whenever he would think about what was going on, his thoughts would lead him to her. He would always mention her name, even if it were for a precious second.

"Rockman… I know that this is confusing for you… well love _is _supposed to be a mystery that no one had solve. You may experience it, but you'll never know how to define it"

The blue-haired navi grinned. "And since when did you become the love expert?"

"A-Ah… l-let's just say that I've overheard about it countless times" stammered Blues, with a bit of surprise. "Now again, do you love her?"

Rockman crossed arms, while taking a deep breath. "… I don't know"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

The two sisters stood right in front of thousands of lasers and from what Flora had discovered, this wall had three doors and they needed to use one of them, because the wall was covered by movement sensors, it was almost as if it was made out of them.

Flora went first. She kneeled down and pressed the palm of her hand on the metallic ground. Once her palm had made contact with the floor, a long stem blossomed from the deep and revealed long and strong branches. These went through the untouched spaces that the lasers had between each other.

Their pathway stood where it had to, now it was their turn. Flora climbed up and with graceful spins and jumps, she reached the very edge. The green-eyed guardian grabbed the edge, swung herself forward and…. stood right in front of the ocean blue door. Meiru was next. She jumped onto the long vine-rope tree, while crawling through the lasers. It was indeed one of her specialties; she thanked her aura for that.

She was almost at the other side, until… SLIP! She lost balance, now hanging with one hand on the stem. Flora eyes widely opened, worried. Yet she was grateful for no calling out her sister's name. Now _that _would have been a huge mistake. Luckily Meiru hadn't touched a single laser. She pulled herself up and almost cuddled the stem. She took quick breaths to ease the panic crisis she was having at the moment and moved on. The redhead grabbed her sister's hand to softly land.

Two more walls to go and the TENSHI Program would be theirs once again. Their next challenge was to go through the temperature sensors in the next wall and to plug in. It had been their plan since the escape, or at least until the two froze on their spots. In front of them was what was left of the wall and in the center, was a diamond, a white pearl diamond. And in the middle, it had on their ticket to the program. The sensors, lasers, bombs, everything had been destroyed.

"H-He destroyed it…" gasped Flora.

Meiru looked at her sister with confusion. Hadn't she said hours ago to not talk? She faced her and telepathically asked, _"Onee-sama… aren't we supposed to be quiet?"_

"Dark Star destroyed the main security system… the TENSHI Program has been unprotected from this point on!" exclaimed Flora.

"What!? No way!" Meiru understood why Flora was like this. If Dark Star had left a transporter within the system, he could've teleported here whenever he wished to.

"We must hurry!" Flora quickly grabbed Meiru's hand, dragging her to the diamond. "Take out your PET!"

"B-But shouldn't Emmie do it?" stammered the redhead. She was right. Emmie was far more experienced than Roll. In both their first lives and second.

"Emmie can't do anything right now…" Flora took out her turquoise device, staring at the screen. Inside was Emmie, who floated in a turquoise sphere, where in the deepest, a layer of obsidian stone covered her left arm, devouring every fiber of her being.

"We did our part… now it's Roll's turn"

* * *

_**In Dark Star's Palace…**_

On his throne sat the mighty Dark Star, whose real identity lied in the deepest of his stoned heart, Hoshikawa Subaru. Instead of a left hand, he had the head of War-Rock, alive, but at his mercy. At his right, stood Empress and with a smile, she gazed at her king. But she knew that her smile was nowhere near real. She had just discovered that her true love, Subaru, was trapped inside this monster. Unfortunately there wasn't much that she could do at the moment, but to watch his every move.

Dark Rockman entered the throne room, kneeling at Dark Star's presence. "Dark Star-sama, one of my spies has given me an update of the situation in Sci-Labs"

"Go on", ordered Dark star.

The red-eyed navi tilted his head, while responding. "They are going after the TENSHI Program"

...

"What do you wish us to do?" questioned Dark Rockman.

…

"Kill them"

"Who my lord?"

Dark Star rose from his throne and with demon eyes, he gave his orders.

…

"Bring me the head of Hikari Netto and Rockman"

* * *

_**Flora: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_**Emmie: **__WHAT!? What's wrong Flora!?_

_**Flora: **__This is too much! _

_**Emmie: **__Oh stop complaining! I'm the one in pain here!_

_**Flora: **__I know I know but just look at the situation… Right now we're looking for Ocean and Serenity, with the Net Police and Dark Star after us!_

_**Emmie: **__Well… I would much rather get caught by the Net Police! I mean if Dark Star finds us… we're literally gonna lose our heads! You know what I mean?_

_**Flora: **__PLEASE don't talk about that! Let's just worry about getting the TENSHI Program!_

_**Emmie: **__MAY KAMI-SAMA BE WITH YOU ROLL-CHAAAAAAN!_

_**Flora: **__YOU'D BETTER NOT DIE! YOU HEARD ME GIRL? ROCKMAN STILL NEEDS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

_**Emmie: **__Don't forget to read & review!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next… Calling all guardians!**_

* * *

_**Ending Song:**_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


	14. Calling all Guardians!

**Rockman EXE **

**Guardians of the Light Circle**

**Episode 14: Calling all Guardians!**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(All official RockmanEXE characters are owned Capcom)_

_**GN2012: **__Konichi wa to all my dear readers! I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story. I'm so glad that there are still Rockman EXE fans out there just like I am one. I never imagined that so many people would like me to continue! Now, I'll be replying to a few guests' reviews..._

_MWSeraph – Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to keep this story alive. I'm very glad that you like my story so much. Believe me, the real ending is way too far from happening._

_Marima – Yep, I definitely saw you at school :-) Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

_Well... that's all I've got to say. I worked very hard on this chapter, so please be nice ^-^_

* * *

_**In Obsidian…**_

"But, Dark Star-sama, Hikari Netto and Rockman haven't caused any problems in our current situation. Wouldn't it be better if we'd get rid of Nature first?" suggested Dark Rockman.

The sinister warrior smirked, his eyes meeting with the Supreme Light's shadow. "Hanarin…"

"Yes, my lord", the shadow snapped out of her thoughts, now paying absolute attention at her king.

"Dark Rockman's lost, help him out. I've got work of my own at the moment"

"As you wish", Hanarin bowed, as Dark Star stood up, left his throne and shut the doors behind him.

Once the two were alone, Dark Rockman let lose his enduring rage. "Why doesn't anybody tell me what's going on!? At least 's actions made sense, but his? Nope, they don't make sense at all!"

"Ooh shut your mouth! Dark Star-sama's plan is **perfect!** But _you _wouldn't understand cause all you've got is a seed as your main system!" Hanarin spat at him.

Our hero's darker version tightened his fists, while clenching his teeth. When he'd been working with his former master, he knew exactly what to do. He would even say that it was fun to fight. But with Dark Star, plans would always switch and turn; yet he would never understand why. Even Hanarin, who had just joined the crew, knew those reasons. It was certainly frustrating.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you and your 'master' alone once I'm done with you" grinned the red-eyed shadow.

"Just tell me why I've got to kill Netto and Rockman!" the purple-armoured navi's eye twitched, as he yelled at her.

She chuckled. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!"

Once the back-and-forth yelling silenced, Hanarin retold her conversation with her king, moments before Dark Rockman announced Nature's sudden actions towards the TENSHI Program.

…_._

_Flashback…_

"_You called, my lord?" Hanarin stood on her knees, proving her respect to Dark Star. _

"_Yes. Have you been successful?"_

_She nodded. "Hai, my obsidian crystals have infected Emmie's body and are devouring her data as we speak"_

"_Good"_

"_But I'd like to remind you that Flora's still in one piece, thus guiding her sister won't be a problem at all. They could still cause this operation to shut down"_

"_Which is why I need you to take care of that for me", grinned Dark Star. _

_Hanarin stared at her powerful king in shock, as she let out thoughts. _"But what could I possibly do?"

"_I haven't seen a single death and my patience will soon be up. At this moment, the only guardian that you may kill has their beloved's head as my sword's greatest desire. So, unless I see a corpse by the end of the day, you can forget about our deal. Understood?"_

_The shadow gasped softly and tilted her head even further. "I won't let you down, Dark Star-sama!"_

_End of Flashback…_

…_._

"W-What? D-Dark Star-sama wants Hatto d-dead", stuttered Dark Rockman, as he stepped back.

"Aaaww... what's wrong Dark-kun? You wouldn't mind me killing your precious Roll-chan, now would you?" grinned Hanarin, enjoying the teasing.

"Grrrr..." Dark Rockman growled, like a tiger's warning message to a deadly rival.

"... Looks like a struck a nerve..." the shadow raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "I'm not judging, I'm just sayin..."

Hanarin smiled at Dark Rockman's roaring flames. She was actually finding them entertaining, even if they were meant to burn her.

"Now, where was I...?" she closed her eyes, in deep thought, ignoring the almost-volcano-exploding netnavi. "Oh right, the mission... well then how about we – OH CUT IT OUT WITH THE GROWLING! YOU BAKA!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE DAMN PLAN IS!" he yelled, with striking eyes.

"Unless you're quiet, the answer is... A BIG, FAT **NO!**" Hanarin yelled back.

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

Both warriors gulped, for they knew that Dark Star had heard their flaming argument. (_An argument? Sounds like air sumo to me... you know like, an air-five... except with sumo in the word... ^-^;) _

"And that's what happens when you don't listen to me!" snapped Hanarin, with a whisper.

"Oh yeah... I mean why bother asking? We can just land in front of Hatto and capture her..." Dark Rockman turned around "... while completely ignoring Nature, Rockman-"

The dark navi stopped mid-way, for the sinister shadow had a pair of threatening eyes staring right at him. He shuddered slightly and moved back.

She clenched her fists, as she ghostly released a frightening echo. "_I_f _y_o_u_ t_r_u_l_y _v_a_l_u_e_ y_o_u_r_ l_i_f_e_, s_h_u_t_ y_o_u_r_ m_o_u_t_h... _g_o_t_ i_t_, s_u_g_a_r?"

Dark Rockman forced out a nod, feeling embarrassed. He was meant to be the most powerful of all, with the exception of his master's strength. But there he stood, shaking in fear, all because of a _girl._ The purple armoured-navi could feel the heavy blush on his pale cheeks, proving the loss in his extremely prideful character.

Hanarin sighed, shrugging "You truly are a lost cause..." then, she heavily walked towards the throne room's exit, stamping the floor. But she paused. Dark Rockman wasn't following her. She frowned in annoyance and abruptly grabbed his arm.

"W-Whoa! What are you-" he complained.

"**Don't just stand there, you idiot! We've got to catch that Hatto before that Emmie frees herself from my grasp!" **Hanarin yelled, dragging him out of the room.

"Stop pulling me! You're not my babysitter!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sci-Labs...**_

Netto and the others waited, with their devices in hand, in Communiser Kifune's office (_in this story, Kifune-san has an office in Sci-Labs). _Silence had greeted the room for a few hours now, but questions would burst into reality once in a while, especially Netto's fierce curiosity. Although his flames slowed down after his father made the effort of calming his son down.

But Netto wasn't the only one and Dingo proved it. He groaned, "Guys, this is taking too long... shouldn't we change the plan?"

"Yeah! I'm literally gonna end up sleeping _while _standing!" whined Nenji, "I can't just wait here all day you know!"

Laika faced Yuuichirou and suggested an idea. "Hikari-hakase, is there anything else that you know about Sakurai? Maybe we can find out what they're up to"

"Hmm..." Yuuichirou looked at his son, "Netto, do you remember anythi-"

He froze. Netto was leaning on the wall, obviously not listening to their recent conversations. Both had discussed about the necessity for his cooperation, however Yuuichirou knew that unless Netto would be motivated in any way, that wasn't going to happen.

He sighed. "Alright... Enzan, did Meiru-chan communicate with anyone these past days?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Enzan replied. "I believe that Netto is the only one that can tell us that. Let me..."

Enzan walked towards Netto, keeping a bit of distance from each other, but was stopped. Kifune stared at the sapphire-eyed boy and switched to Netto.

"Netto-kun, so far, you are the only person that has talked with Meiru-chan before these incidents started. Can you tell us what you know?"

The brown-haired net saviour looked at the Communiser and crossed his arms. He replied, "I'm sorry but I don't even know who Meiru-chan is anymore"

Dingo laughed nervously. "You can't be serious..." Everyone stared at the boy, as he continued, "Are you really going to give up on her?"

"W-What?" Netto stuttered.

"Don't act the dumb Netto! Meiru-chan is your best friend. Of course you're going to be worried! But you'll never know the truth, _unless _you ask her, right?"

The brown-eyed boy smiled. Dingo was right. If his best friend didn't want him to know the truth, then he had to do what he would always do – to find out himself.

"Thanks Dingo!" Netto was determined to help out, thus he looked at the Communiser. "Kifune-san, I'll tell you everything"

Mejin smiled, like everyone else. "That's good to hear, Netto-kun"

"Nice job Dingo!" exclaimed Jasmine, as she shot the boy a high-five.

"Thanks!"

And that's when everyone sat down, paying attention at Netto. But before he began to speak, the boy had asked for all the netnavis present to listen as well. Now, holograms stood on each operator's shoulder.

"To be honest, Meiru-chan has changed in such a way that you might think that she's a completely different person. From what she has told me, Meiru-chan and her sister come from a planet called Linphea. She also told me that when they were in Linphea, they were living a 'first life'. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but it seemed as if some kind of battle happened there. Meiru-chan fought in a team called 'guardians of the light circle', together with her sister and three other girls. Both were reborn here and... that's it"

...

"What? What did I say?" asked Netto.

Everyone present blinked a few times, with the exception of Netto and Rockman. Mejin cleared his throat, trying to catch everyone's attention. He looked at the brown-haired boy, seriousness in his eyes.

"Netto-kun, did Meiru-chan _just _tell you about this?" questioned Mejin.

The man received a confirming nod from Netto and he sighed. "This can only mean one thing..."

"Mejin, does this really make sense to you?" asked Kifune.

"Not completely, but that won't be a problem. What all of this tells us is that Meiru-chan's strange behaviour started because of Sakurai Flora. In other words, interviewing a girl will be necessary to understand our current situation"

"Wow... Mejin-san just came up with a solution and I didn't even understand a word that Netto had just said..." Nenji sweatdropped, as the other crossfusion members and net saviours nodded.

"_San wa iranai!" _yelled Mejin.

Then, Laika crossed his arms. "But even if we catch Sakurai Flora, we'll also need her netnavi"

"Not just her!" reminded Jasmine. She grinned, while continuing with telling her opinion, "Meiru should also be interviewed! She could have some valuable information!"

"And what about Roll? It's not like she hasn't done anything! She must know something too!" exclaimed Medi, from Jasmine's shoulder.

That is when Rockman spoke, softly, "Now that you mention her, Roll-chan has been acting... strangely..."

"What do you mean?" asked Gyroman.

"A few days ago, Emmie-san had invited all of us to her house and... I don't why, but I felt as if something had happened to her. She seemed... timid and nervous... I really don't know how to describe it. I also noticed that Emmie-san has impressive strength. Whenever I use my strength, I always use the slightest of hit points, but she didn't use any at all!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?" All the netnavis gasped.

"That's impossible!" yelled Tomahawkman.

"A netnavi can't do that!" agreed Napalmman.

Gyroman seriously looked at the blue-haired navi. "Rockman, that's nonsense! Even powerful netnavis like you need hit points to attack, or defend. Not doing that would mean using your-" the yellow navi froze, shocked at what he had just figured out, "U-Unless you're using your... m-minimum strength!"

Even the humans in the room were shocked once they'd heard Gyroman's theory. If you would think about it, such a netnavi would need to have incomparable powers for such an act to be possible. The closest that any navi had ever reached such a level happened when Rockman turned into a beast for the first time. The immense power was impossible to control, yet it seemed as if his energy levels were high all the way.

"Then we have no choice," spoke up Yuuichirou and faced the Communiser.

Everyone looked at the scientist in surprise, ready to listen.

"Chief, we need as many Police netnavis as possible," he gazed at his son, "If Emmie truly is this powerful, you'll need all the help we can get"

Netto stood up and exclaimed. "Come on everyone! Let's do it!"

"Finally, I thought you were gone forever," smirked Enzan.

"Well I'm not! And I'm going to do everything I can to find Meiru-chan. There's no way that she's going run away without asking my permission!" laughed Netto. He then faced Gyroman, who was sitting on Charlie's shoulder. "Gomen Gyroman, but I'm afraid that we'll have to change plan..."

"That's alright! I was getting bored of waiting anyway," Gyroman showed a 'thumbs up.'

Charlie patted the brown-haired boy's shoulder. "Let's go, Netto"

"Yeah!" Netto looked at Rockman, who was sitting on his shoulder, in thoughts. "Don't worry Rockman! I know that we'll find Roll and besides, nothing will stop us as long as we're together!"

Rockman smiled and answered with a hum.

_**Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!**_

At that moment, a dimensional area surrounded Sci-Labs, trapping everyone inside. Scientists flew out of the laboratory, for viruses had materialized into the real world. This message was sent to Yuuichirou right when they had appeared.

"Viruses are attacking the laboratory and they're spreading fast!" yelled the scientist.

Manabe faced the group of net saviours and crossfusion members. "Everyone, get ready to fight them"

"Roger!" exclaimed the powerful team and inserted their Synchrochips.

"**CROSSFUSION!"**

Everyone was now in their Crossfusion forms, with their well-known weapons. Jasmine went on her knees, tired. "Aaaww, mou! Can't this day ever end!?"

"We're about to enter the flames of action! Let's delete those viruses, come on!" Nenji lifted his arm into the air.

But while slight excitement filled a side of the room, Netto walked towards the windows and gasped. Outside, an army of viruses were destroying everything in their way and someone was waiting, a netnavi.

Netto's pupils tensed, while Rockman choked out a name. "D-Dark Rockman! He's here!"

* * *

While the brave team of friends were fighting off the sudden virus tidal wave, Flora and Meiru stood in front of the TENSHI Program's computer. Meiru gazed at her sister, not believing what she'd just heard. Flora was going to let Roll go _by herself_ into the TENSHI Program. The blonde-haired navi's hologram appeared on her operator's shoulder.

She stammered, "B-But I can't go by m-myself! I-It's too risky!"

Flora looked back at her, with an apologizing gesture. "Gomen Roll. Right now you're the only one who can communicate with Serenity and Ocean..."

The green-eyed girl stumbled slightly forward, causing Meiru to quickly keep her from falling. She called out, "Flora-oneesama! Are you alright?"

"What happened?" asked Roll, worriedly.

The guardian raised her face, intensely staring at the holographic version of Roll. "Roll, y-you must go..."

"But what about you?"

Flora grabbed Meiru's arm for support and let out heavy breaths. "The infection that has infected Emmie-chan is... ugh! Spreading fast... and since we share the same life, if one dies... so does the other..."

Meiru gasped, followed by her netnavi. "No! Onee-sama you can't die! Please, tell us how to safe Emmie-sama!"

"I can't let Emmie-oneesama die. She's done so much for me... and neither should you, Flora-sama!" Roll clenched her fists and brought up her fist bravely. "You can count on me! Just tell me what to do!"

The brown-haired girl smiled at both. "T-The only way to safe Emmie is to force the one who attacked her to lose her focus, but I have a feeling that she's about to come out soon... R-Roll find the TENSHI Program's control panels... these will show you every connection to every planet in the Light Circle... find Serenity and Ocean... and call out... to... them..."

Flora's eyes shut and she heavily fell on Meiru, who panicked. "Onee-sama! Wake up! Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

"Emmie-oneesama must be severely hurt! Please Meiru-chan, plug me in that way I can safe them!" begged Roll.

Meiru answered with a hum and pointed her PET to the enormous, floating diamond. "Plug in, Roll, Transmission!"

Thousands of data cuboids joined together, until they formed Roll. Her mouth open wide at her sight – spheres of all colours spun around her. These represented a planet in the Light Circle. It was mesmerising, for they resembled a field of pure colours, just sitting there and filling the place with beauty. Of course, she could see the never old floating screens and panels floating from one spot, to the other. And in the middle floated a giant diamond, just like the one in the real world. Roll could tell that this diamond was the one that was going to reveal the guardians' locations. The navi slowly approached it and rapidly typed the keys on the panels.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Meiru, watching how Roll was walking nearer to the floating panels.

"This must be the control panels that Flora-sama was talking about..." she told herself. "I'll start with Serenity... oh right... if she has been split into two then I've got to find the _human_. Okay, I'll just do that..."

She swiftly moved panels around, causing codes to flow down of them, like raindrops. A few moments later, a flashing square appeared on a bright yellow planet.

Roll placed her hands on her hips, smiling proudly. "I did it! I found her... now all I need to do is record it-"

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A sharp, purple laser hit the ground, a few meters from her. But the force was so powerful that she was thrown back, hitting a data wall.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **she yelled in pain. The impact had caused a crumbled hole to shape once Roll had hit the wall. She looked up and screamed. In front of her was no other than Hanarin, with a black gun, meters in length. Roll couldn't even say her name, for she was too frightened.

"Hello there, Roll-chan..." Hanarin looked at Roll and then met with the redhead's wide-open eyes. "... and to you too, Meiru-chan"

She stood on her knees, intensely piercing through the blonde-haired navi's trembling eyes. "Sorry for interrupting you... but I'm afraid that your dear guardian friends won't be attending our show. Don't worry! They'll definitely join you, after I kill you that is"

"Get away from Roll!" yelled Meiru, harshly squeezing her pink device. "If you want to fight, then fight with me instead!"

Hanarin smirked, stretching out her arm. Then, an aura surrounded her armoured body, until it left her, forming into a threatening figure – a giant basilisk. "Basilisk, make sure that Roll's operator doesn't annoy me," Hanarin faced Roll, darkly gazing at her. "I wouldn't want our little dance to be interrupted"

The fierce creature's head reached the surface and soon after, its whole body. Meiru stood in fear, especially after seeing the snake's deadly fangs.

"H-How c-can a shadow have an spiritual animal inside of them! I-I thought that only living things from Esperanza had that ability!" stammered the red-haired girl. She stepped back and continued, until her back hit a ruined wall.

"Sssssssss..." went the serpent, as it rapidly wrapped itself around Meiru.

"AAAAH! LET GO OF ME!" shouted the redhead. She shook violently, trying to escape. Meiru used her powerful claws to cut it and used her tail to push the snake's body away. But the snake kept on squeezing her, forcing precious breaths to shoot out of her.

"Meiru-chan!" Roll called out to her operator and angrily looked at the malicious shadow. "You'll pay for this!"

The netnavi began to send aggressive punches and kicks to Hanarin, but she dodged every single one of them. "Both of you truly are Hatto. Ha! You even fight like her!"

She grabbed both her wrists with one hand and fiercely punched Roll's stomach with the other.

"Argh!" Roll groaned in pain, as Hanarin kept on punching over and over again.

"Come on! Where's your fighting spirit?" laughed Hanarin, who spun on her left leg and kicked Roll's face with her right. "You're so weak..."

Roll growled, trying to get up. She could feel the burden of Hanarin's destructive kicks and punches. They reminded her of Nature's power, of course her reasons to when and why to use them where completely different. There was no way that she could beat such an opponent. Nature herself would've had troubles battling her. Roll climbed her feet, finding her body extremely unstable.

She ran to the shadow and surprising punching her face. This caused Hanarin to laugh out loud, as she hold her cheek. "Well, well, well... I guess that you're finally fired up, huh?"

Roll tensed her fists, furiously looking at the prideful shadow. "H-Hanarin, you're no longer fighting Roll... she would never hurt anyone... but Hatto would and that's who you are speaking to _**right now!"**_

"Then what are you waiting for?" smirked Hanarin, watching as Roll raised her arm.

"**Valentine Sceptre!" **a beautiful sceptre appeared in Roll's hand. She pointed it at the shadow and tensed her face. "I already told you that you'd pay for this and here's my proof!"

The red-eyed shadow evilly smiled at the sceptre's sight. "You're planning on using Valentine to fight me? Then suit yourself, but that's nothing that _I _need to worry about"

Roll charged at her, colliding her sceptre with her arm. Unfortunately, this had caused no damage to it.

"Are you really that dumb? Valentine's power is still recovering inside of you, don't you remember?" Hanarin raised her eyebrow, pushing the sceptre back.

The green-eyed navi stepped back, understanding what she meant. _"That's right, the light that my memories had put inside of me was Valentine, my spiritual animal!"_

"I'm seriously getting bored of you..." Hanarin took out a sharp fang from her forehead and through it at Roll. "... **Basilisk Daggers!**"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Roll. The fang multiplied and powerful fangs left cuts on her arms and legs, one cut marking her left cheek as well. Her body trembled, for the pain was too great.

Because of her difficulties with breathing, Meiru could only watch her injured netnavi. She called out her name, heavily. "R-Roll..." And lost consciousness. Now, Roll was truly alone, no Emmie, no Flora and no Meiru – just her.

"Looks like you're out, Hatto-chan," chuckled Hanarin.

She grunted in pain and suddenly, with incredible effort, she rolled backwards. Roll pointed her traditional pink bow and hearted arrow. She yelled, "Roll Arrow!" and shot it.

"Whoa!" Hanarin was sent a few feet back, after being caught off guard. "Now I wasn't expecting _that _from you"

Roll took deep breaths, feeling the painful cuts, as they forced particles to flow out of her. "I-I won't g-give up... b-because Emmie-oneesama... Flora-sama... Meiru-chan... they're all counting on me!"

The shadow shrugged. "That won't matter cause in a few seconds... you're head will be all that I'll leave you with"

She rapidly spun and threw a painful kick at Roll, shoving her to the ground. With a grin on her face, Hanarin took hold of a sharp dagger and penetrated it into the ground, inches from Roll's horrified face.

"I'm not sure if you remember but before you died, _you _took something precious from me," Hanarin pressed the dagger deeper, showing her strength.

"I don't know... what you're talking about," heavily breathed out Roll.

"Oh yes you do, and soon you'll find out how much pain it has brought to me. Aw... if only Nature were here. I would've loved to see her face..." darkly smiled Hanarin.

The shadow lifted the weapon from the ground, raising it to the air. At that moment, she let a life-taking stab cut through her victim, forcing ribbons of data particles to flow down. Of course, the pain was spreading all over the netnavi and soon after, an ear piercing scream shot out into the world.

* * *

Fighting against a savage crowd of viruses, the brave warriors protected Sci-Labs, as well as the scientists in the building. The group had already deleted most of the viruses inside, however there still waited an army outside.

Laika scanned the area, shocked at the results. He shifted his glance over his shoulder, announcing his discovery. "Everyone, the viruses are entering the building. If we don't hurry, Sci-Labs will be destroyed!"

Enzan quickly reacted to this by running towards the only open exit door. He approached men in white coats, pointing at the door. "Find a place to hide, quickly!" and the group followed his commands.

"Laika, how long do we have until the building is completely flooded with viruses?" questioned Enzan.

"I estimate 10 minutes," replied the green-armoured soldier.

That is when Charlie joined the conversation. "I really don't want to be Mr-super-unlucky-pants but we've got two girls in our 'wanted' list, remember?"

"Let's just worry about the viruses for now," Laika spotted a marching Mettaur, trapping his image inside his holographic screen, signalling a lock on him. He yelled "Scope Gun!" and deleted it.

The sapphire-eyed boy caught a glimpse on a daydreaming Netto. This of course forced him to take action. He pulled his shoulder back, attempting to snap him back to reality.

"Oi Netto! Come on, we need t-... go..." the boy's eyes went wide open, once he spotted Dark Rockman, a purple sword as his right arm.

"He's here to fight me, I know it," a frown grew on Netto's face, clenching his fists.

Before Enzan could shout out another sentence, Jasmine landed in front of the two, followed by Dingo and Nenji.

She ran towards Netto, proving annoyance by heavily dropping her shoulders, her arms pointing at the ground. She puffed her cheeks, angrily. "Will you guys stop fighting? Seriously! What could possibly be more important than protecting everyone?"

Enzan grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her eyes to go wide-open. "Eh?"

To her surprise, the sapphire-eyed boy forced her to turn around, facing the opposite direction. Enzan sighed. "Perhaps him?"

"Oh… that's a good point…" Jasmine blinked a few times, as she felt a shuddering sensation.

Dingo was also left in shock. "Oh man! Please tell me that's not who I think it is…"

"Oh-Oh…" alarmingly whispered Charlie, deleting a pink sheep virus.

Everyone present knew that the last combat against Dark Rockman had left exhaustion and wounds on every warrior. Enzan and Laika were used to fighting such high-levelled opponents, but the rest had always been part of the backup team. Viruses, Asteroids, Zoanoroids – these were just enemies that could be hit a few times, with a sword as the final attack, and that would be their end. But here, they were facing a dark netnavi, netnavi whose power was just as great as that of Rockman and Netto together.

The crossfused Netto approached the door, ready to accept the netnavi's awaiting challenge. But before that happened, the boy faced the group, his fists tensing as he spoke. "Everyone, I need you to protect Sci-Labs"

"But what about you?" asked Dingo, in a desperate tone.

"I'm going to fight Dark Rockman," he replied, his back facing everyone else.

Jasmine dashed towards the boy, pulling him back. "NO! You can't!"

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Nenji, "Did you already forget the last time you fought him? He almost killed you!"

Nobody wished for him to go; yet Netto did not care. Dark Rockman had always been a threat to him and the ones he cared for, thus defeating him in a battle would be the only way. And with him gone, Netto could finally think about finding Meiru, with nothing else running in his mind.

"Enzan…"

"Eh?" breathed out the boy.

"If anything happens… promise that you will find Meiru-chan and that you will protect her _and _my family," Netto stared at him. His eyes could tell everything. He was worried about not being there to protect his best friend.

Enzan sighed. "Baka, you've defeated Greigar, Falzar and Cache. How could Dark Rockman be any worse?"

"Just… promise me that"

"Alright, I promise," he responded, walking to the other direction. He looked at everyone, signalling them to follow him. "Let's go, guys!"

"I can't leave him!" shouted Jasmine, feeling as Nenji pulled her by the arm.

"He'll be fine. Come on! There're still viruses waiting for us!"

With everyone gone, Netto lifted his head, angry. Then, he heard Rockman talking to him, in his head. _"I'll never forgive him, Netto-kun. I might have felt sad when Slur deleted him, but… he hurt Roll-chan… he even tried to delete her"_

"Don't worry Rockman, I'm going to do everything in my power to win," Netto clenched his teeth, fiercely squeezing his fists. "He'll pay for hurting my best friend"

"_That's what I wanted to hear"_

"Huh?" Netto looked straight forwards and met with the sinister eyes of the dark netnavi.

"It's been a while… Netto-kun… Rockman," the red-eyed navi grinned. "I presume your friends won't be fighting with you"

"They're busy, defeating the viruses _you _sent," Netto stood in a defensive pose, "Battle Chip, Elec Sword!"

"Glad that you understood my message, but I'll remind you anyway," Dark Rockman lifted his sword, pointing it at the blue-armoured boy. "Only one of us will come out of this field alive"

"Fine by me," and with that said, Netto dashed forward, colliding his sword's blade with Dark Rockman's.

The swords rapidly hit each other, leaving marked cracks on their blades. But the two warriors did not stay on one spot. Oh no, these two switched from one corner to the complete opposite in seconds. If present, you would see how they would somehow flash in the air, signalling a change to their temporal fighting space.

"I guess that our last battle taught you something," maliciously laughed the prideful netnavi.

Netto pushed his blade back once again, responding. "Did you expect me to take it lightly?" He sent another slash at Dark Rockman, "I almost lost someone precious to me, **because of you**!"

"Shit!" grunted Dark Rockman, almost being touched by Netto's powerful blade.

"Battle Chip, Gold Fist!" a golden fist replaced the boy's blue glove. He raised it up and punched Dark Rockman right on the stomach. "Next…"

The red-eyed navi quickly climbed to his feet and yelled, "Battle Chip, Dark Cannon!"

"**AAAAAAHHHH!" **Netto was sent back. He landed on his back, rolling fiercely back.

"Heh," smiled Dark Rockman, shooting another powerful laser. "You might be strong, but I'm stronger!"

"Ugh…" the brown-haired boy lifted his body from the ground, now standing on his knees. He spotted the beam and reacted. "Battle Chip, Met Guard!"

A giant yellow helmet materialised in front of the warrior. The beam impacted with it and changed its course, attacking its new target. Dark Rockman sprinted to the side, dodging it, but was caught off guard when Netto performed his next move.

"Battle Chip, Machine Gun!" thousand bullets shot out of the weapon, attacking the netnavi in mid-air. This caused the navi to painfully hit the ground, forcing a groan out of him.

With the strength he had left, Dark Rockman lifted himself up. He took hold of his arm, feeling as the horrifying pain spread through his weak limbs. The netnavi looked up, meeting with eyes of no mercy. Those… were Netto's.

"This is for what you did to her," the boy's face tensed as he spoke.

Dark Rockman chuckled at his threatening sentence. He squeezed his right fist, exclaiming, "Shadow Chip, Death's Cry!"

Mind-blowing sound waves entered Netto's mind, forcing him to hold his head, for he could barely endure the pain. He went on his knees, clenching his teeth.

"_Netto-kun! Are you alright? Answer me, Netto-kun!" _The boy could hear Rockman's voice, continuous yells and shouts floating in his mind.

Dark Rockman used this opportunity to grab Netto's arm. He punched him on the face and threw him at the ground.

"That's _real _touching, Netto-kun," the red-eyed netnavi summoned his Dark Sword, chuckling, "but that isn't going to get you anywhere near victory"

* * *

The TENSHI Program had always been known as a museum of arts. Colours floating around every visitor, illuminating their path – that was how anybody would define it. But, the slightest drop of blood would change its aura, in the blink of an eye. Just like war could transform an enchanting paradise into hell. You might be wondering how this has any relation to the current scenery. Well, let's just say that each character has their own role. Hanarin would be war and the flowing date coming out of Roll would be the drop of blood. Unfortunately for the guardian, war would be victorious, unless the drop of blood would stop touching down the ground.

"Ne, Hatto-chan…" the blonde-haired shadow whispered, crossing her arms. "Dark Star-sama ordered me to bring a corpse to him at the end of today… you wouldn't mind that, right?"

Roll slightly opened her eyes, meeting with a misty sight. Then, she clutched her left bosom, feeling the deep wound that Hanarin had left on her. She wished to scream, insult her like anybody that would've hurt her, but she was too exhausted.

Hanarin continued to mentally rip her apart. "Besides, Linphea doesn't need you as the second heir to the throne. That's what you're sister's for! Although… you used to look really beautiful… a celestial pink gown… gloves of luxurious silk… a tiara…"

She pressed her left foot on the green-eyed navi's stomach, forcing a groan out of her weak body. "... and I obviously can't forget your beloved's necklace. When did he give it to you?

"P… P-Party…" stuttered Roll, heavy breaths pausing her in between.

"Oh right, it was on your 12th birthday… well how nice of him…" darkly smiled Hanarin. The shadow even chuckled a little after seeing the netnavi's incensed face. She raised both eyebrows. "My, my, my did I get the princess angry... how wonderful! Let's keep the flames up! Let's see… what was his name?"

"Stop it," muttered Roll, under her breath.

"Daisgaine…?"

"**Stop it!" **she raised her voice.

"… or Rockman?"

Instantaneously, an inflaming aura surrounded the navi. To keep herself away from the power, Hanarin sprinted back, watching it from afar. As the fascinating light spread, Roll rose from the ground. Her bright face gazed at the sky and in her mind, she called out to her operator.

"_Meiru-chan… give me your power… I can't do this alone…" _

In the outside world, the red-haired girl opened her eyes, responding to her netnavi's call. _"Roll…" _And then, a bright light flashed within her and as if pulled out of her, a hearted-diamond, surrounded by floating rings, shot out of her. This entered the TENSHI Program and fused into the illuminating netnavi.

A strong current greeted the shadow and once it was gone, she opened her eyes. In front of her, was Roll, but she was no longer in her plug-suit. She wore a light pink kimono with no sleeves and it reached her thighs. Black gloves covered her arms from the top part, both her ring and middle finger being the only fingers wrapped by them. Even though her loose kimono didn't have sleeves connected to it, separated light pink sleeves covered the middle of her gloves. A red ribbon wrapped itself around the guardian's waist, a huge bow standing out from her back. In front of the ribbon was her guardian symbol. She wore black shorts underneath her kimono and black stockings that reached over her knees. The green-eyed guardian had black flat shoes, with a strip across, and a red bow in the front.

Once the blonde-haired netnavi's face gazed at Hanarin's direction, her fury blonde ears fidget for a second. Even though she no longer wore a helmet, she still had two yellow buttons, on top of a black hairband and her never-old antennas. On her behind, a blonde tail twirled with a red bow at the end.

Her bright face tensed, as her eyes glowed pink. "In case your ego blocked your ears, I asked you to stop messing around with Rockman's name"

The shadow snickered, spinning her lance, until she hit the ground. "And I can't believe how much you care for that netnavi! You even transformed! Girl, you've got some serious issues"

"Maybe..." Roll tensed the grip on her sceptre and threw it. The weapon pierced through the diamond, downloading the TENSHI Program. The planetarium dispersed, followed by the floating crystal.

She smiled at her. "… But I'm capable of following orders, something that you'll never accomplish"

"Can't follow orders, huh?" Hanarin's face seemed to darken, as she approached the blonde guardian. She lifted her lance and her eyes glowed purple in a narrow stare. **"I'll show you how I follow orders"**

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Crossfused Netto lied on the ground, grasping for air. His battle-suit was slightly ripped, drips of sweat raining down his dirty face. At the other side, Dark Rockman was also worn out, yet he still had just enough strength to stand on his feet, especially since he had his sword's blade for balance. The purple-armoured navi pulled out the sword and pointed it at Netto.

"I told you… that I was… stronger…" Dark Rockman breathed out. "And now… I will take your head… as my price…"

But before he could move his sword, a yell echoed into the entrance. "NETTO!"

It was Jasmine, followed by the rest of the team. Enzan spotted the brown-haired boy on the ground and called out for him. "Hang on, Netto!"

"Dammit! Why can't they just die!?" Dark Rockman took out a black feather and within seconds… a black dome replaced the dimensional area.

"What the-" Enzan froze at the sight.

Dingo pointed at the dome, shouting, "It's that thing again!"

At that moment, everyone's crossfusion dematerialised. But, in their surprise, each netnavi stood on the ground, in the real world. Everyone was there – Blues, Searchman, Gyroman, Napalmman, Medi and Tomahawkman. Rockman was also separated from his operator and was standing next to him and in front of his darker version.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman kneeled down, worriedly looking at the brown-eyed boy.

"R-Rockman…" Netto murmured, trying to lift himself up.

Then, the blue-haired navi's face angered and his tensed pupils pierced through Dark Rockman.

The netnavi stood up. "Now I'll be the one to defeat you, Dark Rockman" He pointed his buster at the navi and shot a magenta laser at him. "Rock Buster!"

Dark Rockman barely dodged it, for he stumbled once he landed.

"We'll help to!" exclaimed Medi and the netnavis nodded. "Medi Capsule!"

"Battle Chip, Variable Sword!" a magnificent sword replaced Blues' arm and he summoned his attack. "Sonic Boom!"

Gyroman summoned his yellow blaster. "Gyro Buster!"

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman swung his axe, shooting a current of powerful air at Dark Rockman.

"Vulcan Arm!" Napalmman summoned a purple gun, the red-eyed navi being its laser's target.

All of the attacks fused together, attacking Dark Rockman with no way of dodging them. The navi heavily fell on the ground; smoke rising from the burns on his arms and legs.

"… Dammit…" muttered the netnavi.

"Yatta!" exclaimed Dingo and Jasmine, everyone else smiling.

Rockman approached his darker self, pointing his buster at him. Seeing a weapon in front of him, Dark Rockman moved his face a few inches up.

He spit out his words, with disgust. "You bastard…!"

"This battle is over," Rockman had a lock on Dark Rockman, a crimson light spread inside the weapon and then…

"_Freeze right there, Romeo"_

"Uh?" Rockman turned around, his buster still being pointed at the dark netnavi. And just as the voice had commanded, he froze. In front of his eyes was a red-eyed girl, dressed in black. And underneath her feet was another girl with green eyes, blonde hair and too familiar looking antennas.

"R… Roll… chan…?" The blue-haired navi gasped, horrified. His voice trembled at first and then rose in volume. **"Roll-chan!"**

"No way!" exclaimed Dingo.

"Is that Roll-san?" desperately asked Gyroman.

Tomahawk stammered, confused. "B-But she's almost nothing but particles!"

Everyone gazed at the wounded netnavi, shockingly. But nobody could blame them. Cuts and flowing data cuboids, even her kimono was torn at the edges and covered in dirt. Her antennas laid weakly on the ground, while her human-looking blonde hair spread with the ends being loosely tightened by a red ribbon. Her ears heavily pointed down, while cuts on her cheeks embraced her pale face.

Even Dark Rockman let out his own gasp and if you'd keep looking carefully enough, you would be surprised for catching a glimpse of anger on his face.

Hanarin looked at the shocked Rockman and maliciously smiled, "So you must be the new favourite. Nice to see you…" she turned her gaze to Dark Rockman, shooting a dark stare at him. "… breathing"

The netnavi summoned his 'Dark Sword', using it to get up. "W-Well… it's hard to fight someone… w-when a whole bunch attack you at once!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Hanarin raised her lance to the air, rapidly spinning it. "Poisonous Mist!"

A dark violet cloud spread through the building's entrance. It seemed to violently grasp for everyone's energy, for a strong pull forced every person and netnavi to stumble down.

"I-I can't move…" weakly stammered Blues.

"I'm losing… my strength…" tiredly murmured Searchman.

Once the mist had travelled through the whole, building, even the scientists lied on the ground. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have a clue why they felt so weak.

Hanarin placed the tip of her lance on the ground, examining her satisfying work. She breathed out, "Now… let's do business"

"Who are you!?" exclaimed Netto.

"Oh please! Is that the right way of treating a lady?" the red-eyed shadow raised an eyebrow, placing her right hand on her hip and whipping her hair. "You should be ashamed!"

"Do you really expect us to treat you like that after hurting Roll!?" angrily yelled the boy once more.

"True…" she sighed and replied. "Well, introducing myself will be to boring, so I'll just tell you my name, Hanarin"

"Hanarin?" Enzan repeated.

"That's right and before you ask… I'm here to show you how we work here," Hanarin stepped back and harshly kicked the green-eyed girl, causing her to roll towards Rockman.

He heard her painful groan and clenched his fists. "Roll-chan!"

"Here's the thing, we're not like the old team of villains who can be defeated by simply coming up with some** amazing **weapon or what you guys call 'teamwork'. If you wish to defeat us, you'll fight have us in flesh and bones, data and basic weaponry," she kneeled behind the barely alive Roll, darkly smiling at her and continued. "Of course, you'll also face our wrath if you do so"

"I think they get the idea," Dark Rockman raised his sword at a slashing angle. "Now I'll take your head and give it to Dark Star-sama, Rockman… Hikari Netto"

Both Rockman and Netto's face showed anger. That is, until Hanarin's voice caught their attention. "Actually, I was thinking of something else…"

"Dark Star-sama ordered me to bring the head of both Hikari Netto and Rockman," reminded the purple-armoured navi.

"And my orders were to kill Hatto," Hanarin threw her lance on her shoulder. "The only way that I truly feel satisfied when killing my prey is when I get to see them in despair. And what other way of torturing Hatto than killing her in front of her beloved knight?"

"Hanarin-"

"I knew you'd agree!" Hanarin took hold of her lance with both hands. "And if you don't wish to see, you can just turn around and wait for your turn, like a good boy!"

She darkly smiled at everyone present, stopping her eyes when meeting Rockman's. "Humans and netnavis, you are all about to see the execution… of this netnavi and human…"

"Human?" asked the team of friends.

"… Today, I will show you how we'll end your lives if you interfere. I hope that the last time you spoke with these two was long, because very soon, that talk will be the last," Hanarin lifted her lance back, proving she was not joking, at all.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Charlie, Gyroman, Enzan and Blues.

"No way!" yelled Jasmine, Medi, Dingo and Tomahawkman.

"I know that I asked for action…" Nenji spoke and Napalmman continued, "… but this is too much!"

"This can't be happening!" shouted Laika and Searchman.

Hanarin smiled, but this time, her face was the one of an assassin. She laughed maniacally and yelled. "Now, I shall give you the honour of dying in front of your friends. Farewell… Roll…. Sakurai Meiru…"

Netto choked at his words, for he couldn't believe it. "No… **Meiru-chan!**"

"… and long live, Your Highness"

"**ROLL-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

...

"Eh…" gasped Hanarin. A rapid light flung her lance away, leaving her empty-handed. "W-What!?"

Everyone looked up. On top of the building's roof stood no other than… well you guys should know by now…

"**NATURE!?"** Hanarin's face roared in flames. "**But how? My poison killed both you and Emmie!"**

"And who do you think you're talking to now?"

You heard it. Nature spun in the air, flipping and twirling until she reached the ground. Surprising, the force of her landing was so intense that the ground's depth deepened, in a circular shape.

"Could it be…?" Enzan asked himself.

Everyone was left frightened at her power, yet no one showed as much terror at her as Hanarin did. Especially how darkly the guardian was staring at her.

She yelled, enraged. "**You left Flora to die by poisoning me, you ordered Basilisk to hurt Meiru-chan and now you dare lay your dirty hands on my sister**!?"

"E-Emmie… I mean… P-Princess Nature! Please! T-This is just a huge misunderstanding!" stammered Hanarin, waving her hands desperately.

"**You are dead to me," **A turquoise light illuminated her body, as her red hair spread together with her wings and a rushing current of wind travelled through the environment. Her glowing eyes switched from Hanarin's to Dark Rockman's. **"You are ALL dead to me"**

Both stepped back, for the wind was too strong. Then, Nature summoned her sceptre and recited, as it floated in front of her.

"_Spirit living within my soul, awaken under the command of your eternal master. _

_Reveal yourself… Anjiru!"_

Nature called out her spiritual animal and behind her formed an immense white eagle. Its screeches echoed, responding to her master. The guardian grabbed her sceptre with both hands, spun it and pointed it at both Hanarin and the dark netnavi.

She exclaimed, "**Anjiru Salvation…!" **she switched her sceptre to her left hand only and with her right hand, she showed her two finger, "**… Peace!"**

A light spread, deleting every virus still standing. And once it hit the two warriors, they dispersed. Nature's light illuminated all of Sci-Labs for a few instants and slowly vanished, followed by Anjiru and the gust of wind.

Everyone felt how the mist could no longer keep each person on the ground. They stood up, making sure whether everything was were it was meant to be. But neither Rockman, nor Netto wasted any time on that, for both approached the wounded girl the moment they were able to do so.

The blue-haired navi kneeled down, wrapping his arms around both her shoulders and waist. He placed her head on his chest and looked for any sign of breathing. Rockman called out her name. "Roll-chan! Please, open your eyes!"

The group of netnavis and humans walked towards the girl, worried about her. Rockman embraced, not caring that everyone else was watching. He just couldn't endure his anger and couldn't forgive himself for not being there for her. "Roll-chan… I'm sorry for not protecting you… I wish would've found you before you got hurt… but I can't apologize properly unless you wake up…."

"Don't bother"

Everyone looked at the guardian, with ginger hair and green-lime eyes. "As long as both Roll and Meiru-chan are in the same body, without forgetting in such conditions, you won't be getting any answers from them" She placed her hand on her breathing chest and a hearted-diamond, rings circulating around it, rose from deep within. Roll returned to her plug-suit, once the diamond had left her body completely.

"Wow…" gasped everyone.

"Meiru-chan, your body is inside the TENSHI Program. Go back home once you're done… I already took care of Basilisk so don't worry about her… and… would you mind getting Flora-chan for me?" asked Emmie, while looking at the floating Rosa Mystica.

The diamond left, entering the building and disappeared. This of course made everyone even more confused.

Dingo stuttered, sweatdropping. "O-Okay… I'm dumb, what just happened?"

Everyone laughed nervously, for they were in the same situation. Emmie gazed at the sleeping Roll and after a few moments, her eyes began to slowly blink. Soon after that, her eyes were weakly, but fully open. And to her heart's content, she met with the eyes of her hero, Rockman.

"R… Rock…man…" softly murmured the weak navi.

"Roll-chan!" his eyes softened, "Are you okay?"

She answered with a hum and heard a sigh of relieve from everyone else. She weakly whispered, "Mina..." (_I think that's how you say 'everyone' in Japanese, not sure…)_

"Glad you're safe and sound, Roll-san," said Gyroman, sending the navi a kind look.

"Yeah! You got us really worried back there!" agreed Tomahawkman.

Roll felt sad for not being able to give a full answer, filled with infinite sentences of gratitude. But she was too exhausted and so all that she _could _give them was a soft smile.

"_**Roll!" **_

Out of the blue, Meiru quickly left Flora with Emmie and landed right in front of Roll, with a cheerful tail and ears greeting her. "You're still in one piece! Please forgive me! I should have helped you out with Hanarin before, but that annoying Basilisk wouldn't let me go-waaaaaaah!"

Emmie had punched the girl's tail, forcing her to stop spilling out everything to the group. "This is exactly why I told you to go back home!"

"Sniff… gomenasai, Emmie-sama…." cried Meiru. Her gaze then shifted from her netnavi's to Netto, who had eyes of an own staring at her. "Umm… Netto I-"

"Where have you been!?" he yelled, "You scared me enough when I saw you getting shot! Seriously, where were you?"

"Well I-"

"Can't answer such a question at the moment!" Meiru glanced over her shoulder and saw her sister Flora, with Emmie, in her plug-suit, next to her. "Now let's get going!"

The dark dome and dimensional area disappeared. Thus, the netnavis returned to their respectful PETs and the operators stood up. Everyone left was about to wait for the Chief, Manabe, Yuuichirou and Mejin to find them, but the girls had other plans.

Flora approached Enzan and asked him a favour. "Ijuin-san, would you please tell Chief that I'll meet with him in a few days? I'm going to need some time beforehand!

Everyone sweatdropped, as Netto tried to hold his laughter. "Kkhh…I-Ijuin-san…"

The sapphire-eyed boy's eye twitched at Netto's chuckles. He looked at the green-eyed girl and nodded. "I'll tell him"

Flora then grabbed his right hand with both her hands and cheerfully thanked him. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" This caused Enzan's cheeks to reddened.

"Let's go Meiru-chan!" exclaimed Flora, her wings revealing themselves from her back. "We've got a few calls to make!"

"I'm coming!" the redhead looked at Netto and put her hands together. "Netto, I'll tell you everything soon, okay? I promise!"

And with that said, Meiru sprinted to the top of Sci-Labs and switched from roof to roof, following her sister.

Dingo tilted in Netto's direction, whispering. "If she plans to tell you _everything _then she'd better write it down… starting off with where in the world she got those ears from"

* * *

The Sakurai Residence was specifically quiet at night. Emmie and Roll decided to sleep on the same bed, for Roll felt that nightmares would greet her when asleep. Meanwhile, Meiru and Flora slept soundly, exhausted. Then both Flora and Meiru's devices glowed in the dark… a voice calling them…

"_Nature-sama? Hatto-chan? Is anyone there?" _

"_Maybe they're asleep…"_

"_Well I'm not gonna stop till I hear them!" _

* * *

_**GN2012: **__Now wasn't that a long day… anyway as you have all noticed, both Flora and Emmie are asleep so I'll be ending this episode by myself. First of all… my dear readers, I need your help. I need to know which name you guys prefer the most…_

_Hikari Daisgaine __**or **__Hikari Daisuke?_

_Whenever I write his name, I take at least a minute before typing it down. It would be nice if I could hear your opinion. My second favour would be a catchy phrase! Since our guardians will be transforming… I'm going to need a phrase for them to call out, like anime, you know? And your ideas will also count!_

_Here's what I've thought of… (I'll be using Hatto as an example)_

_**Hatto Guardian, Make Up!**_

_**Release! Watashi no Rosa Mystica!**_

_**Guardian Make Over!**_

_PM or leave a review! And that's the end of this episode!_

_**GN2012: Coming Soon… Netto the Spy**_

* * *

_**Ending Song… **_

_Fureta yubisaki _

_Kokoro tomoshite _

_Nagaredasu senritsu _

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki _

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda _

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

_Hitomi ni utsuru _

_Gin no tsukikage _

_Yasurakana senritsu _

_Douka towa ni_

_Kizamiyuku hari no oto _

_Aragaenu sadame na no?_

_Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda _

_Utsuro na hikari no rasen_

_Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae_

_Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo _

_Odayaka na hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau_


End file.
